


Teacher's Pet

by larrycocaine



Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Marcel (Best Song Ever), Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cigarettes, Doctor Edward Styles, Doctor Zayn Malik, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, High School Student Luke Hemmings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Music Teacher Harry Styles, Music Teacher Niall Horan, Musician Harry Styles, Musician Niall Horan, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Student Ashton Irwin, Student Calum Hood, Student Louis Tomlinson, Student Michael Clifford, Teacher Liam Payne, Teacher Marcel, Threesome - M/M/M, it's just pot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycocaine/pseuds/larrycocaine
Summary: “Oooh is the teacher’s pet upset that he’s not as special as he thought he was?” Luke laughed, giving Louis another shove into the door of the locker, “you do know that he has mates and a kid on the way, right Lou?” he teased. “Nobody wants a used omega anyway. No one will ever want you.”“No one will ever want you” replayed in his head as he sunk down onto the cold, linoleum floor. No one was supposed to find out that Louis liked Mr. Styles. 'I don’t even like him, I just liked the attention he gave me.'
Relationships: Marcel (Best Song Ever)/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852912
Comments: 252
Kudos: 421





	1. No One Will Ever Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic, so that's just a warning that this may suck.
> 
> This is what they look like.

Tuesday’s suck, no reason in particular, Louis just hates Tuesdays. Today is supposed to be a cold day, so Louis finds himself slipping on a pair of comfy black leggings and an oversized hoodie.

He quickly packs up his textbooks and homework as he checks the time, it being 7:37. ‘Shit’ Louis thinks, ‘I’m going to be late if I don’t leave right now’. He quickly slides his shoes on, throwing his bookbag over his shoulder.

The Omega home Louis lives in is about a 30 minute walk from his school, but today he has to run and hope he makes it there on time. He can’t have another late on his records. One more late and he’d have to spend a month in detention, and he definitely didn’t want that. 

The teacher that is always on the schedule for detention is Mr. Grimshaw and Louis cannot stand being around him. He’s always been a bit creepy when it comes to the omega students. He’s one of the many alpha’s Louis has met where they think they can do whatever they want to any omega and it’s disgusting.

When Louis manages to reach the school he’s out of breath, doubled over, hands on his knees as he tries to breathe. ‘I made it with two minutes to spare’ he thinks to himself as he glances at the clock on the wall. 

“Well, good morning Louis” Mr Malik-Payne let out a chuckle as he continued to write his lesson plans on the whiteboard, “have a good run this morning?” “Yeah something like that” the omega say, still out of breath as he finds his way to his desk, “it’s good to stay in shape for football sir”. 

Mr Malik-Payne is the coach for the omega football team and Louis has been captain of the team for all 4 years. 

“You know you should be running at an even pace, so that you’re not so out of breath. What were you doing, sprinting?” the blue eyed boy rolled his eyes at his teacher, “I atleast made it to school on time, so I don’t see the issue. My lungs haven’t completely given out on me yet.”

The bell rings just as soon as the boy pulled his binder and pencil case out. The students start making their way to their own seat as he popped an earbud in. Louis manages to drown out the rest of the class as he worked on the essay they started yesterday. He wished he had as much motivation as he used to have, but any schoolwork now takes so much out of the small boy.

He’s been counting down the days until the end of the school year. After he graduates, he plans on going pro for football or something, he hasn’t decided for sure. 

He should be trying to find himself a nice alpha and settle down, pop a couple pups out and be a housewife for the rest of his life, that’s what his mom would have wanted for him. She would have wanted him to be a good submissive omega, but he’s not and never will be. ‘I don’t need an alpha, I don’t need anyone’.

The class seems to fly by quickly and the next thing he knows, the bell is ringing and Louis is on his way to his next class. 

His next class is music, it’s been a good place for Louis to just be himself. He knew Niall would never judge him. 

Niall is Mr Malik-Payne’s omega and he volunteers at the school to keep the music program running. There are only a few students in this class, no one at this school is really into music, but it’s not a big deal. 

“Hey Niall” Louis greets the blonde omega as he walked into the room, “why weren’t you here yesterday? Did something happen?” the brunette asked, going to sit by the keyboard. Niall usually gives the students a heads up if he is going to be absent. Louis found himself having to spend his lunch alone in the hallway yesterday, sitting by his last period. 

“Hey Lou” he returned with a smile, “yeah sorry about that mate, my heat lasted 2 days longer than expected”. Niall was 6 years older than Louis was, but he was the closest thing he had to a friend. 

Louis immediately blushed at what he said. The younger omega had never experienced a heat with an alpha, or in Niall’s case, two. “Oh sorry” he mumbled, still blushing. Niall cackles at that, “you always get so blushy and bothered when I mention my heats. You get them too, I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed, it’s all normal”. 

“I get all embarrassed because I’d rather think that my english teacher didn’t have a sex life” he made a face, feeling how hot he just got because of his embarrasment. “Can we… can we stop talking about it please?” Louis whimpered, even more horrified when he could smell the embarrassment rolling off himself in waves. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll leave you be” Niall said as he patted the smaller boy on the shoulder, “okay so do you want to continue practicing the song I left for you to learn yesterday?”.

The song Niall had left for the other omega yesterday was by one of his favourite bands called The Fray, the song is called Look After You. 

Louis nods his head, setting up his sheet music as Niall grabbed the guitar. 

He gets through the song, messing up a couple times, but Niall has a huge smile on his face when Louis finishes. “Lou, that was so good, just a little more practice and I know you can play it perfectly soon.” 

“Good job Tommo”, both omegas whip around at that, seeing Mr Malik-Payne leaning against the door frame, with a takeout bag in his hand. Louis now noticed how he and Niall were the only people left in the music room. The bell for lunch must have rang sometime while they were still going over that song and the beta’s that were in the class had left.

“Oh, thank you Sir” the smaller omega says as he blushed. Louis always overreacted when an alpha gives him any attention. He’s always blamed that on being an Omega, but he never was given much attention growing up. “Um, are you here to have lunch?” Louis felt a bit stupid as he asked that.

“Would you mind if I spent lunch here?” Mr Malik-Payne asked, raising an eyebrow in question. “Li you’re always allowed to spend lunch here, just don’t get food all over my desk” The blonde omega smiled widely, going up to his alpha and placing a kiss on his lips. He let out a muffled giggle when he could hear Louis shuffling his feet anxiously. “Lou you’re staying for lunch too right?” The two omegas have always spent their lunches together, they were as close to being friends as Louis ever had so yeah they spent their lunches together. “Um yeah yeah” was the response. Louis pulled out his lunch, it was a peanut butter sandwich he had shoved in his bag earlier.

“I ordered takeout from the diner down the block” Louis heard Mr Malik-Payne explain to his excited omega “Ooooh you got me chicken fingers, thank you LiLi” he responded, kissing his alpha’s cheek. Louis knows he tells himself he doesn't need an alpha, but he wished he had someone who loved him like the pair loved each other. And no Louis is not jealous… well maybe a little. ‘Why does everyone else get to be happy but all the bad things have to happen to me?’ he thinks to himself, nibbling on his sandwich.

The three of them chatted for the remainder of the lunch period, and maybe Louis should be bothered that his only friend in this school is an omega 6 years older than him who is also mated with his english teacher/football coach, but he’s not. 

Louis has been called a teacher's pet by almost everyone in his grade for 4 years, and it never really bothered him until he was in Mr. Styles’ math class. With Mr. Styles, it was different. He always wanted to be really good for Mr. Styles. He only has 3 classes this semester because he had done summer school to get away from the omega house. 

Louis’ last class of the day is Mr Styles’ math class. His seat is right in front of the teacher’s, and he was always raising his hand to answer every question the alpha asked the class. Louis understood why the other kids call him a teacher's pet, but he can’t help himself. He felt the need to look smart for this particular alpha; show he’s a good omega. He’s never been like this besides with Mr. Styles and his brother Harry. Harry usually only came to the school on Fridays to help Niall in the music room. Friday had to be Louis’ absolute favourite day, he got to be around two of his favourite alphas.

When it comes to this alpha, Louis' omega always gives him away. He reacts really intensely to him; to his praise, happiness rolls off him in waves, same with anxiety. But today, today is different. Today, Louis started to feel so hot, and halfway through class he couldn’t stop the small whimper that left his mouth. 

Mr Styles stops writing whatever he was writing on the white board as he slightly turned towards the omega, raising an eyebrow. That caused another whimper/whine to leave the blue eyed boy's throat and he honestly had no idea why he's making these noises. 

Louis' eyes are wide in shock, 'what’s wrong with me?' he thinks to himself. Louis sees Mr Styles’ nose twitch slightly as he moved to continue writing on the board in front of him. 

Throughout the class the omega had started fidgeting more and more, he couldn’t focus on the work in front of him. Louis couldn’t even bring himself to answer any of Mr Styles' questions, which was totally unlike the small omega. 

Just before the bell rang he realized what was going on. Louis was going into heat. This wasn’t good. He went to a school that had alpha students and teachers, Louis needed to get back to the Omega house to ride his heat out. 

“Um, Mr Styles, I really um” he whined “I really need to go, can I please be excused?” Louis rushed out with another pathetic whimper. The teacher just nodded, barely looking at the boy. 'Why won’t he look at me? Am I being bad?' Another whine rising in his throat as he grabbed his stuff and rushed down to where Mr Malik-Payne would be. Louis needed to tell him he couldn’t be at practice for the next few days.

Before Louis made it there he sees Luke and his beta friend Ashton, and Louis is being pushed against the locker. 

“Oooh is the teacher’s pet upset that he’s not as special as he thought he was?” Luke laughed, giving Louis another shove into the door of the locker, “you do know that he has mates and a kid on the way, right Lou?” he teased. “Nobody wants a used omega anyway. No one will ever want you.”

“No one will ever want you” replayed in his head as he sunk down onto the cold, linoleum floor. No one was supposed to find out that Louis liked Mr. Styles. 'I don’t even like him, I just liked the attention he gave me.' 

No one gives Louis attention. He has no one. Mr. Styles, Mr Malik-Payne, Niall and Harry were the only four people who actually treated Louis like a normal person. 'Stupid heat making me emotional about something as dumb as this.'

The omega scrambled up off the floor as soon as they left, pushing his way out onto the field where Niall and Mr. Malik-Payne were setting up for footie practice. 

“Um Sir, I um, I need to go, I can’t stay for practice, I’m sorry” the boy rushed out, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

Niall turned around confused while his alpha stiffened, nose twitching, “what are you still doing at school, you’re almost in full blown heat” Mr Malik-Payne said, trying to ignore the sweet scent of the omega in front of him; it was overwhelming to the alpha. 

“I um… I was in class, I coul-couldn’t just leave” Louis whined, super hot and uncomfortable now, he can feel the pain in his lower region and knows that he has a hard on.

“Do you have a way to get home Lou?” Niall asked softly, taking a step toward the other omega. Niall let out a small noise when all Louis does in return is shake his head no, this time a higher pitch noise comes from his throat. Louis is scared and in close proximity to an alpha while in heat doesn’t help. “Ni take the car and take him home please, make sure he gets there safely okay?” The alpha asked his mate, handing the car keys over. “Yeah, come on Lou, let’s get you home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Be A Good Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes into heat at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Edward are ER Doctors  
> Marcel teaches Math  
> Liam teaches English  
> Niall and Harry keep the music program running  
> Louis goes into heat at school  
> The Triplets' mate, Amelia, is introduced

After class, Marcel found his way to the football field, anxious to see if Louis had made it there safely. If he was to be honest, the omega had his inner alpha on edge the whole class period. He could smell that Louis was about to start his heat, and Marcel’s inner alpha felt a huge need to protect the small boy. 

When he reached the field, practice had already started. He walked right up to the other alpha, not seeing Niall anywhere in sight. “Hey is Louis okay? I had to come straight here after class, he was going into heat.” Marcel said anxiously when Liam greeted him. “I had Niall give him a ride home, he had already started.” he said, “why didn’t you send him to the nurse? You would have known it was going to start soon. That could have been dangerous, Marcel.” Liam said, shaking his head.

Marcel lowered his eyes to the ground, “I just felt like I needed to stay near him. I know that doesn’t even make sense.”. Liam’s eyes softened at that “you inner-alpha needed to be around him” he said quietly, “Marcie, you have Amelia at home and she’s carrying your pup, you can’t let your inner-alpha rule you”.

It was true, Marcel had a sweet omega at home who’s carrying him and his brother’s first child, but something about the small omega in his class was calling upon his inner-alpha. “I know I do, but, I don’t know Li, something’s different about him”.

Marcel would never cheat on his mate, he’d never leave her. When he mated with Amelia, he mated for life. He should be one of the happiest men in the world. He has a beautiful mate at home, 6 months pregnant, doing everything for Marcel and his two brothers. “I just feel like I’m missing a huge part of me. My inner-alpha needs him.” Liam just gave Marcel a pat on the shoulder in support.

“I guess I should get heading home, she’s probably waiting for us to get home for dinner.” the curly haired alpha nodded to his best friend, “thanks for getting Louis home safe. I was really nervous about that.” “You know I’d never leave an omega in heat on their own, it’s not safe for them like that.”

-

“This is it” Louis mumbled, sweat pouring down his forehead, his heat making the car feel like a sauna. “This is it?” Niall asked nervously, taking a look at the rundown home, “um, will you be okay here?”. Louis would never say that his home wasn’t safe, it just wasn’t the best place to be. When he’d get home everyday, he’d lock himself in his room, not even bothering to talk to the other omegas that lived there. “Yeah I should be fine unless Sam shows up again. He comes by every few weeks and tries to sleep with the omegas here. He’s broken down my door a couple times, luckily I wasn’t in heat.” Louis shrugged, “him and Lucy are on and off again, but he prefers the male omegas more”.

“Lou, if there’s a possibility of an alpha breaking down your door, I’m not leaving you here, I’m sorry.” the blonde said, turning towards Louis and giving him a stern look. “I’ve got nowhere else to go Ni, I’ll be fine” Louis said, grabbing his bag and reaching for the door. “Hey, you know what, just come home with me. I’ve got a spare room you can stay in till your heat is done with. Li and Z won’t mind, I promise. They’d much rather you come home with me than know you’re staying somewhere unsafe.” 

Niall wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight knowing Louis could be in danger, “I promise Lou. Come on.” Louis closed the door silently, “um okay, if you are fine with that. I um… I don’t want to be a problem for you.” “nonsense.”

-

Niall led the smaller boy into the house, shutting the door behind him. “Here Lou, let’s go to the kitchen, get you some water bottles and snacks, then I’ll show you the spare bedroom.” Niall smiled, trying to make Louis feel more comfortable, “it has it’s own bathroom and you can lock the door if you feel better with that”. 

Louis’ mind was starting to get cloudy as he started slipping more into his heat. He was still able to comprehend most of what was going on, but he did need to get into a room within the next 30 minutes. “Mhm” he nodded, mind racing when he smelt the strong scent of two unknown alphas, letting out a whine. 

“Oh I guess Zayn and Edward are here” the blonde smiled, “it’s okay Lou, they’re good alphas.”

As they walked into the kitchen, Louis ran into something. His hazy eyes looked up, noticing he ran into a tall beautiful alpha. Louis giggled as he felt a large hand resting against the small of his back to hold him up. “Mr. Styles?” Louis whined, not noticing how he presented his neck for the alpha in front of him, “you look really good with long hair. I didn’t know you had that long of hair.”

Edward smiled down at the cute omega before him, eyes flicking to Niall in question. “Hey Ed. This is Louis, he’s a student. He’s starting his heat and I didn’t feel comfortable leaving him at his home, so I brought him here.” He explained to the tall alpha. 

Louis’ hazy brain ended up having him start sniffing at Edward’s neck, letting out quiet whimpers and whines, trying to scent mark the alpha. “Hi Lou” Edward wouldn’t admit it, but his heart beat quicker due to the small omega in his arms. “Let’s get you to the guest room Pup, you’ll be more comfortable there.”

Edward didn’t mind being this close to an omega in heat, he was used to it due to his profession. Edward and Zayn worked at the hospital in the emergency room. The two of them have been in multiple situations that would make a normal alpha react to what his instincts wanted him to do. Edward knew his brothers couldn’t be this close to Louis right now without anything happening. 

The small omega kept nosing at Edwards throat as the alpha led him to the spare bedroom. “Come on Pup, let’s get you laid down okay?” The alphas tone soft. The omega didn’t want to let go of this alpha, he felt safe, he wanted the alpha to stay. 

Edward made sure to place Louis down softly, rubbing the back of his hand on Louis’ forehead. “Good Pup, such a good listener.” the green eyed man praised, knowing how delicate of a situation this was. You wanted to keep omegas happy during their heat, them being upset was very confusing and could be harmful to them in this state.

Niall followed into the room behind the two with snacks and drinks for Louis. “Okay Lou, we’re going to go so you can take care of yourself, okay?” Niall smiled softly, brushing Louis’ sweaty fringe away from his face. “Be a good Pup and stay in here” Edward commanded softly, knowing the omega would need an alpha to tell him to stay in this condition, “Niall’s room is down the hall in case you need him okay?”. Louis nodded in response, little whines and whimpers still coming from his throat.

As soon as Niall and Edward left the room, the alpha had a huge smile plastered on his face. “So that’s the omega my brothers have been talking about” he chuckled, Niall rolling his eyes, “I understand why they have a crush on him.”.

-

When Louis’ mind unfogged, he realized he wasn’t at the omega house. The room he was in stunk of heat, sweat and cum. He felt embarrassed when he remembered whose house he was in. 

He got off the bed, noticing a pile of clothes on the dresser along with a note. The note read ‘Hey Lou, hope you’re feeling okay. There’s towels and stuff for a shower or bath in the bathroom. Here’s some clean clothes, they might be a little big. Not sure when you’ll come out of your heat, but if we’re asleep, please come wake me. I’ll change out the sheets and get you something to eat. -Niall’.

Louis smiled down at the note. This was the first time he felt safe during a heat. This was his 3rd heat, the first 2 didn’t turn out too well when Sam showed up. Luckily nothing happened with Sam, but it was still terrifying.

Louis took the clothes with him into the bathroom, deciding on a quick shower. 

He let the hot water run over his sore body, lathering himself with vanilla scented bodywash, trying to clean off the layer of filth and sweat on his skin.

15 minutes later he was dress, sock clad feet leaving quite ‘thud’ noises on the hardwood. Louis opened the bedroom door timidly, rosy pink cheeks very obvious on his small face. It wasn’t dark in the hallway, so he assumed it was daytime. His feet brought him down the hall to the living room, seeing Mr. Maik-Payne and another alpha cuddled up on the couch, coffee in their hands. The pink-haired alpha looked up at the omega sleepily.   
“Hi Lou, how are you feeling?” Mr. Malik-Payne asked softly, as the pink haired alpha sat up. “Um, good yeah. Um… thank you Sir for letting me stay here. Um… I can clean up the room and go. I’m sorry I intruded” Louis says quietly, blushing bright red knowing that his teacher knew what had happened in that room. 

“Lou you weren’t intruding, I’m glad Niall brought you back here” the brunette alpha smiled warmly, “he didn’t feel comfortable leaving you there, and seeing your home myself, I understood why. And Lou, when we’re out of school, you can call me Liam.”.

Louis nodded, jumping slightly when the blonde omega showed up behind him with a cup of tea in his hand, “here Lou, have some tea. I’m just getting breakfast ready, it’s friday so all of us have work. Do you feel good enough to go to school, or would you like to hang out here for the day?”

“Um I’ll go to school, you guys don’t need me overstaying my welcome.” Now it was turn for the pink-haired alpha to say something, “Louis, hun, you can stay here whenever you want. We’ve already discussed it. I’m Zayn by the way. I work with Edward, you met him on Tuesday, he’s Marcel and Harry’s brother”.

Louis’ face turns fully red when he remembers his interaction with Edward. “Oh god… Oh god I didn’t do what I think I did right?” he pleaded Niall as the irish omega chuckled, “it wasn’t that bad, I promise. He understood why you did that, it’s happened to him before.”

Louis just took the tea out of Niall’s hand, trying to hide his face with the mug while the others went around getting the last of their things ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, this is my first ABO fic. There WILL be smut eventually. Didn't feel the need to go into Louis' heat too much because he spent it alone, his future heats will be written out though. Please leave me comments, I love hearing from you!


	3. Show Me Where It Hurts, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football game.

English class went by fast, Louis now feeling more comfortable around Liam. The alpha may be his teacher, but after what he just went through, he knew he could fully trust him. As the students started packing up their things, the alpha cleared his throat. “There is a home game tonight for the Lunas, everyone is welcome to come by and watch” he informed the class. 

The Lunas is the name for the omega football team at the school. Louis was really proud about being captain for the team.

“Bye Louis, I’ll see you later on the field. I won’t be spending lunch in the music room, I have to bring Niall to an appointment.” the brown-eyed alpha gave him a small smile, closing the classroom door behind them. “That’s okay, I understand”.

-

Louis walked out onto the field, his violet coloured football shirt clinging to his small frame. “Tommo!” an omega called out to their team captain, “are you ready for the game?” a ginger boy named Ed asked. Louis smiled, “I may have missed a few practices this week, but I’m always ready for a game.” Louis smiled proudly, looking over at Liam and Niall who were watching some of the team warm up. “Tommo, Sherran, start warming up. We don’t need one of you pulling something out on the field, this is a big game” their coach yelled out to them.

The two omegas nodded before starting their warm ups. Louis always got really excited for games. He would get super hyped up, ready to win the game. The Lunas usually placed first in their division at the end of the season, and Louis was always proud to lead his team to victory. 

The omega football teams were co-ed, so there were a couple female omegas on the field. 

Louis could see Mr Styles and Harry on the bleachers from where he was standing on the field, ready for the game to start. Knowing they were there, Louis felt a rush of needing to please those two alphas.

Louis had sweat pouring down his forehead as he sprinted down the field. Ed passed him the ball through the legs of one of their opponents. Louis was so close to the net, almost ready to take his shot when he was hip checked by a boy from the other team. That threw the blue eyed omega off balance. 

As he was falling, he threw his arm out in front of him to catch himself. He let out a loud cry of pain when he heard a snapping sound from his wrist. He immediately curled up in a ball, holding his wrist close to him. The smell of an omega in distress, as well as seeing Louis his the grass had Liam running across the field.

“Shit Louis” Liam said, falling to his knees as he pulled the hurt omega to his chest, “what did you hurt? Show me where it hurts, love” Liam was being as gentle as possible with Louis, he could feel a pain in his chest just knowing Louis was in a lot of pain. Louis whimpered, lifting up his arm to show the alpha his wrist. His hot tears falling on Liam’s shirt. Liam took a look at the wrist, already seeing it start to swell. “Okay hun, let’s get you off the field okay? I’ll take a better look at it on the sideline.

Liam scooped Louis up, making sure not to touch his wrist. Niall was on the sideline so anxious to be close to Louis to make sure he was okay.

“Louis oh my god, what happened?” Niall asked, almost as upset as Louis himself was. “My wrist” Louis cried, feeling pathetic. This was the first time he had ever been injured during football; he felt like he was letting the team down. “Li we need to get him to the hospital, I think it might be broken” Niall said, biting his lip anxiously. 

“We can take him Liam” Harry offered, Marcel right next to his older brother, “Ed and Zayn are working right now, one of them can check him over.”. Liam looked like he wanted to bring Louis himself, but he also knew they weren’t even close to finishing the game. “Louis are you okay with going to the hospital with Mr Styles and Harry?”. If Louis wanted Liam to take him, the alpha would. 

Louis was still crying, whines of pain leaving his throat involuntarily, but he still nodded his head. “Okay, Niall stay here, I’m just going to make sure he gets into the car” The brown eyed alpha said as Harry grabbed Louis’ stuff, following Marcel to the car.

The whole car ride, Louis sniffled and whined from the backseat, but once they walked into the ER it got worse. 

“Marcel, Harry, hi” a blonde beta smiled at the curly headed men. “Hey Taylor, we need to see either Edward or Zayn, one of our students hurt himself at his football game” Marcel explained, pointing his head back at Harry. Louis was curled up into Harry's side, probably getting snot all over his expensive looking shirt. 

"Take him to room 2, I'll send Edward that way when he finishes with his current patient" Taylor smiled to the hurt omega while the two brothers brought him to a room.

Louis is placed down on the bed while Harry and Marcel sat in the chairs across from him. Harry was texting on his phone when the eldest triplet walked in the room. 

His eyes widened when he saw it was Louis sat in his ER. He had heard from Taylor that it was a student, but he didn't expect it to be this omega. 

"Pup, what happened?" He asked concerned, standing in front of Louis, watching the small omega hold his arm up to his chest. His normally bright blue eyes were rimmed red. "I f-fell" He got out between sniffles, "I think I hurt my wrist". Louis leaned forward, scenting at Edward's neck, trying to calm himself down. Marcel raised an eyebrow at this interaction, surprised by how close Louis was to his brother. 

"Can I look at it? I need to see how badly you hurt yourself, Pup". Edward's voice was even softer than normal. With Louis, he felt like he had to be softer than normal, he needed to show Louis that he wasn't going to hurt him. 

Louis shook his head no as another batch of tears start falling down his cheek. He didn't want anyone to touch his wrist; the pain was intense. 

"Can one of you help me please?" The oldest triplet turned around to look at his brothers. Harry pocketed his phone, getting up from the chair. "Can you have him sit on your lap? He's not going to like this at all" Edward warned, stepping away from Louis to let Harry do as he was asked. 

Harry lifted the small omega on his lap, his arms placed around his waist. He nosed into the omega's neck, trying to comfort the poor thing. 

"It definitely looks like you at least fractured it." Edward said, holding Louis' hurt wrist gently, "I'm going to have to put it in a cast, Pup. And you won't be able to play footie until it fully heals" the doctor said sadly. 

Louis let out another cry at this, grabbing onto Edward's coat and pushing his face back to his neck. Harry rubbed small circles into his back. It pained all three alphas knowing they couldn't do much for the upset omega. 

"What happened?" A brunette rushed into the room, "Harry said you were here, Marcel did you get hurt?". Louis tugged Edward closer. He was scared and in pain. "Hey Lia, we're fine. One of the kids from Li's team got hurt. I'm sorry Harry didn't explain that, you didn't need to come here." Marcel responded, stepping away from Louis. 

Harry's eyes were wide, knowing this probably looked very odd to his pregnant wife. He couldn't just move Louis from his lap, he knew Edward still needed to wrap his wrist. "Amelia can you just go wait in the waiting room? I still need to wrap Louis' wrist" Edward said, not even looking at his pregnant mate.

Edward wouldn't say he hated his omega, but he didn't particularly like her. The only reason he mated with her was to keep his brothers happy. He would have done anything for Marcel and Harry if it meant the two of them would be happy. Edward had only been with his omega once, and that was just to bond with her. In his eyes, Amelia was Marcel and Harry's omega. 

The pregnant omega gave another look to the smaller boy pressed a little too closely to two of her mates before she turned on her heel. The look on her face made Marcel shudder slightly, knowing they would be hearing about this later.

Louis felt like his world was ending. Football was his everything and now Edward is saying he won't be able to play again for atleast 2 months. 

It took Edward about 5 minutes to wrap Louis' arm; the omega choosing a pastel purple bandage for his wrapping. "Once the swelling goes down in a few days, I need you to come back so I can rewrap your wrist" he explained, "if your pain starts becoming unbearable, take two of these pills. Make sure you take them with food otherwise it can give you an upset tummy."

"Let's get you home little one" Edward smiled, his shift being done for the day. "I'll be dropping you off. Harry and Marcel have something to go take care of". That would be a pissed off omega in the waiting room who gave Louis a dirty look as Edward and the smaller omega walked by. 

-

"Umm, you just missed my street" Louis pointed out as they continued down the road. Edward's vehicle smelt strongly of the alpha's scent. It was a nice car, expensive looking even. "I know. Liam has already told me about the omega house. I'm not dropping you off there." Louis looked at the long haired alpha confused. "Then where are we going?" His voice low. He wasn't nervous, he trusted this alpha and he wasn't exactly sure why. "Niall is expecting us for dinner anyway, Pup. You're spending the night at his place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I haven't edited this chapter. If there are any mistakes, just ignore them. I'll fix them eventually.


	4. First of Many

Louis had started spending more time over at the Malik-Payne residence since his heat. He slept over more times than he didn’t. He still felt guilty whenever he would see a tired Zayn come home late from a shift in the ER; felt like he was overstaying his welcome. Zayn reassured him a few times, telling Louis he was allowed over whenever he wanted.

Right now, Louis, Liam and Niall were watching some true crime show; Louis curled up on the second couch alone. His eyes kept flicking over to where Niall and Liam were cuddling, a pang of jealousy shooting through him. ‘Why can’t I have someone who loves me like that?’ Louis thinks to himself as he hears the front door open.

Louis looks over the back of the couch, seeing Zayn walk into the living room with Edward following behind him. 

Edward’s green eyes met Louis’, a small smile on his face. “Hey pup, how’s your arm?” The alpha asked kindly, sitting on the couch, pulling Louis closer to him. Every time Louis stays over, Edward always stops by. From what he heard from Niall, there had been more fights in the Styles’ household, so the alpha has been spending his evenings away. 

Louis pushed out his bottom lip, giving the alpha a sad look, “It still hurts”. Niall has been making sure Louis takes his pain meds when it gets too much, but even with the meds, he could still feel some pain. Edward wouldn’t give him anything strong because he was an omega. Strong medications are never a good idea for any omega.

Edward pulled him closer, rubbing the back of Louis’ neck softly. It immediately calmed the omega, causing Louis to snuggle closer to him.

Over the last two weeks, Louis and Edward have gotten closer. Whenever they see each other, they end up cuddling or touching in anyway they can. Louis didn’t understand why Edward would rather spend time with him instead of his mate, but Louis was enjoying the attention. He never really had any good kind of attention from an alpha, so he was loving this.

“I know it still hurts, you’ve been taking the pills when it gets too much, right?” Edward mumbled into Louis’ brown hair. He nodded in response before pouting. “This is so stupid.” the small omega huffed, “I should have been at the game tonight. I only need my feet for football.”. Tonight was the first game since Louis got hurt and he was really upset with Liam for not letting him play. 

Edward rolled his eyes at that, knowing Liam had been fighting with the pissed off omega all day. “Doctors orders, Pup” Edward said with a dimpled smile. “Well whatever doctor ordered that is stupid”. Louis was now crossing his arms over his chest best he could with a cast. “I didn’t go to school for that long to be called stupid, Pup.” 

Edward would never admit it, but he loved seeing Louis pissed off. Sure this was for his own good, but the blue eyed boy was quite adorable when angry. 

It was different than when Amelia was angry. When she’s angry she just bitches and yells. When Louis’ angry he’s feisty and hot. Edward wouldn’t mind if Louis was always mad at him, it was quite attractive.

Edward lifted the pouting omega onto his lap, nuzzling his face into the boy’s neck. This caused Louis to emit a tiny whimper. This is for sure the closest he’s ever been to an alpha. His knees on either side of Edward, their chests touching.

“Pup, can I try something?” Edward's warm breath was felt on Louis’ neck, his mouth above where a mating bite would go. Louis wiggled a bit on his lap, all red and flustered. Louis let out a small “okay”, in a second his chin was lifted by the alpha’s hand. 

Edward’s green eyes met Louis’ blue ones before he leaned forward, pressing his rough lips to Louis’ soft ones. The kiss wasn’t deep, just a little more than a peck. Louis let out a slight whine when Edward pulled away after a few seconds. This was his first kiss and it was with an alpha he had grown to trust over the last few weeks.

“You’re really cute when you’re all flustered” the older man smiled, dimples popping out as he booped Louis on the nose. “Was that okay for me to do?” he asked softly. “Um yeah, yeah it was okay. Good.It was good, yeah” Louis breathed out.

On the other couch, Liam, Niall and Zayn watched the two interact quietly. None of them were shocked by this behaviour. Over the last few weeks, Edward and the small omega had gotten close. They were always snuggling or playing video games when both of them were at the Malik-Payne residence. 

They spent their evening snuggling on the couch with soft, simple touches from both of them. Louis having fallen asleep with his head on Edward’s chest about an hour ago. The alpha didn’t want to go home, he wanted to stay with this omega. This omega didn’t yell at him, he didn’t cause fights between the Styles triplets, and this omega was always thankful for even a little bit of attention. Edward felt like he could never grow tired of making Louis happy.

“Can you either answer your phone or turn it off?” Zayn grumbled, rubbing at his head. Edward’s phone rang for the 5th time in a 10 minute period. Edward was just ignoring it, already knowing it was one of his mates. “It’s probably Amelia being needy” he said, rolling his eyes, “I don’t get it Z. She knew before we mated, that I wasn’t going to be her alpha. She’s been fighting with them even more than normal. She’s become a proper bitch lately.”

“I’m going to tuck him in, then I’ll head home.” Edward informed Zayn, scooping Louis up slowly. Niall had turned the guest room into a room for Louis to stay in whenever he wanted to stay the night. The bed was stripped of it’s beige bedding and replaced with soft pastel purple bedding. Edward tucked the omega in, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’ll see you later Pup” was whispered out before the alpha left, heading back home to deal with whatever fighting was going on tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter here! Also, Edward kissed Louis.


	5. Do You Regret Kissing Edward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit it, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.

Louis was normally really good at school; always getting As in his classes, but this particular unit in math was a struggle. All he could think was how stupid he was looking to Mr Styles. Louis had found himself standing at the whiteboard in Mr Styles’ class during lunch to work on his homework, needing the extra help from the alpha. “This is stupid” He said, throwing his marker down on the the shelf in anger, “I don’t get why I can’t understand this”. Harry was watching Louis from where he was sitting on the edge of his brother’s desk, wanting to help calm Louis down, but not knowing what to do.

Louis was on the verge of tears when there was a quiet knock on the classroom door, shifting his head to see who was there. “Come in” Marcel said, going back to the board to try and continue showing Louis how to work out the problem. 

When Edward walked in, he could smell the scent of a distressed omega, his inner alpha on alert. “Hey Pup” The oldest triplet smiled at Louis, walking over to him. Edward reached out to the omega, rubbing his thumb against the boy’s cheek. Louis leaned into the touch, his inner-omega was so happy, always feeling like he was floating when the alpha touched him in any way.

Edward looked into his bright blue eyes before leaning close and capturing Louis’ lips with his own. Harry fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable watching his brother kiss someone besides his own mate. He knew his brother didn’t consider Amelia his mate, but they were still bonded together. 

Marcel was watching on in curiosity. There was something about watching his older brother being affectionate with an omega that made his heart beat faster. Marcel loves Amelia, he really did, but something about Louis made him rethink his life choices.

Edward kissed Louis harder than he had before, his inner-alpha felt possessive of this omega. It wasn’t long before he was slipping his tongue between Louis’ lips, deepening the kiss. Louis felt a large hand on his lower back, holding onto the omega tightly. Louis’ little whimpers and whines were being swallowed down Edward’s own throat. 

When Edward pulled away, he could see that Louis’ eyes had clouded over a little. The small omega had his small hands wound up in the older man’s shirt, tiny fists holding them close. 

Harry was the first one to break the silence, feeling unsure about what just happened. The middle triplet had let out a cough, pulling the attention to himself. Edward looked up, rolling his eyes at Harry. 

Edward sat down on the chair behind Marcel’s desk, pulling Louis onto his lap, letting the boy nuzzle his face in his neck. “Hello Harry” the oldest brother chuckled, rubbing small circles into Louis’ back.

The brothers both knew that Edward was getting closer to Louis, they knew they had kissed the night before, but they were still shocked by Edward’s behaviour. 

“So umm… what do you think Amelia will say when you come home smelling like another omega?” Harry asked, sounding a little bitter. The longer haired alpha shrugged his shoulders like he had no worries about that. “She can think what she wants, Haz, she’s not my omega. She knows her place”. Edward rolled his eyes, knowing both of his brothers were feeling conflicted by this situation. 

“Why do you always have to talk about her like that?” Harry asked, sounding pained by how his brother addressed his mate. If it was any other alpha, Harry would have attacked him for talking about his omega like that. “She doesn’t deserve my respect and you know why.”

“There’s no proof of anything” Marcel reminds his eldest brother, “she’s never lied to us before, so I’m not going to believe anything you come up with.”. 

Louis was barely focusing on the conversation, just listening to Edward’s heart beat. Louis was fighting with his inner omega, he knew he shouldn’t be cuddling an alpha that was already bonded. “Just wait and see, I’ll be right in the end” he promised his younger brothers.

“So are you and Louis a thing?” Marcel asks, biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed. “We haven’t discussed it yet, but I’d love it if we were,” Edward said softly, meeting Louis’ eyes. “But… you’ve got an omega” he whimpered, feeling conflicted, “I shouldn’t have let you kiss me.” “She’s not my omega, we may be bonded but she is nothing to me.”.

“Do you regret kissing Edward?” Marcel asked, moving closer to them, standing right behind Louis who was still on Edward’s lap. The omega shook his head no, “I liked it. I like how Edward makes me feel. But isn’t this cheating?”. Louis felt really confused about his feelings, they were all over the place. “It’s not cheating, Princess.” Edward promised, kissing the small boy’s temple, “she knows I don’t see her as my omega, she doesn’t see me as her alpha either.”.

“Well we should probably eat lunch, my class starts in about 30 minutes” Marcel noted after checking the time. Harry reached into the brown takeout bag beside him, passing out the food to his brothers. Louis tried to get up to grab his PB&J sandwich from his book bag, but Edward stopped him. “Where are you going?” the alpha asked quietly, taking the container of food from his brother. “To get my lunch,” the omega explained. 

Edward let the omega off his lap, watching the boy’s ass as he bent over retrieving his sandwich out of his bag. The alpha held his arms open for the boy, setting him back on his lap. “What do you have there, Pup?” Edward asked, feeling bad Louis only had a sandwich. “Umm a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich” he showed the alpha awkwardly.

The alpha shook his head with a small smile, “would you like to share my lunch? I don’t think I could finish it on my own.” Marcel and Harry watch on silently, seeing how soft and kind their oldest brother was being with the omega. Seeing this made their hearts flutter. They’ve always wanted something like this, they’ve always wanted Edward to like an omega enough to share with. Someone their brother could love and take care of.   
For lunch the brothers were having takeout from a local diner. Harry had some sort of fancy salad, he was always trying to eat healthy. Marcel was having a BLT with french fries and Edward was having a club sandwich with french fries. Edward handed Louis a half of the sandwich, rubbing his left thumb on Louis’ hip. They ate in silence, Edward making sure Louis had finished his half of the sandwich before the bell rang. 

“Marcel, I’m going to have Louis walk me out, he’ll be right back” Edward told his brother, standing Louis up before getting out of the chair himself. “Yeah that’s fine. Louis just be back in 10 minutes, you have a quiz to do today” The teacher nodded, watching his brother leave with his student. “Lia is going to be so pissed, Marcie” Harry says as he watches the door close. “I know Haz, but he has the right to be happy. He’s given up his own happiness for a few years now so we could be happy”.

“You be a good Pup for me okay?” Edward asks the omega softly, “go to Niall’s tonight, I’ll be there after my shift.”. Louis smiled widely, “yeah okay, I’ll be there”. Edward leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as they walked to the front of the school. 

They could hear giggles coming from a classroom they were about to walk by. “They still don’t have proof” they hear a female’s voice giggle, “only 4 more weeks until she’s here”. Edward gritted his teeth when he heard the voice, but nearly lost it at the response. “It’s okay baby, you’re such a good omega for me. I can’t wait until I can officially make you mine.” a husky alpha voice replied.

Edward quickly walked past the open door, getting more angered by the sight before rushing Louis to the front doors of the school. “My brothers may be coming by too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left it on a cliff hanger. But shit is about to go down.


	6. What Are We Supposed To Do Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that isn't edited, so please ignore the mistakes. Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter. I wrote this chapter so fast because you guys gave me the motivation. <3

Louis didn’t go to Niall’s right after school, he had to stop by the omega house to grab some clothes for the weekend. He could wear Niall’s clothes, but they never fit right. As soon as he walked into the omega house, he saw the alpha that was always trying to sleep with the omegas that lived there. Lou tried walking by the living room quietly, trying not to call attention to himself. “Sunshine, you’re not going to even come say hi” Sam called out to Louis. Hearing his voice always gave Louis chills and not the good kind.

He sighed quietly before turning on the spot. He could tell that Sam had been drinking, and that always caused Louis’ anxiety to bubble over. “Hi Sam,” Louis said, plastering on a fake smile for the alpha, “how are you?” “Better now that you’re here. Why don’t you get cleaned up and have dinner with me? Pizza is on the way”. The omega nodded his head before heading upstairs. Sam had never actually done anything to Louis, but he still made the omega uncomfortable. 

Louis made his way up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind himself. He grabbed his duffle bag, throwing enough clothes in for the weekend before he zipped it back up. Louis was not going to spend time with the alpha downstairs. So he opened his window, knowing he’d have to leave through there. Louis had done this on occasion, so he knew what he was doing. The only issue this time is his left wrist was still bandaged up from his injury. 

The cold afternoon air sent chills down his body. It was almost Halloween and it started feeling more like winter everyday. In a few weeks there would be snow in the forecast. 

Louis slipped through his open window, stepping out onto the roof. His room was on the second floor, so it wasn’t the easiest to sneak out of. He walked carefully across the roof, trying not to slip on the wet leaves that covered the shingles. On the one side of the house, facing the backyard, there was lattice fencing which was Louis’ way down. 

He had his duffle bag over his shoulder as he took the first step down onto the lattice siding. Climbing down the wall was more complicated than normal, not being able to hold on well with his left hand. He was two steps away from being on solid ground when his shoe touched a wet leaf, causing Louis to slip off the side of the house. Louis fell about 2 feet, so he landed as gracefully as he could. “Fuck” he whimpered when he noticed he had gotten his arm cut when he slipped, “Edward can help clean this up when I get there” he said to himself.

The walk to the Malik-Payne house took Louis about 25 minutes, by the time he got there it was already dark out. He had a key to the house so he let himself in.

“What do you mean you have proof?” an alpha huffed out in an angry manner, “stop making stuff up Ed, seriously”. 

Louis tensed up at the angry tone in the alpha’s voice, quickly taking his shoes off. He placed his duffle bag by the door before following the voices to the kitchen. Marcel and Harry were standing leaning against the island with their arms crossed and angry looks on their faces. Niall was sat with his alphas on the stools behind the island while Edward leaned against a cupboard. 

Edward’s face softened when he saw Louis, his nose twitching. “Pup what happened?” the alpha asked, walking over to Louis, trying to find where he was bleeding from. “It’s nothing too bad, I fell off the side of the house” He shrugged, rolling his sleeve up to show Edward the cut. “What do you mean fell off the side of the house? What were you doing on the roof?” he asked confused, wetting a washcloth to clean the omega’s arm to see the damage clearly. “Oh Sam was drunk and I didn’t want to stay around him so I climbed out my window” He shrugged “I was climbing down and slipped on a leaf.”. Edward shook his head, Louis was really so adorable.

“Ed, what proof do you have?” Marcel asked, being more calm about it than Harry was. “When Louis was walking me out, I walked by his classroom and she was in there.” The oldest triplet explained, putting a bandaid over the cut on Louis’ arm. It wasn’t bad enough for stitches. “She was telling him how we don’t have proof and he said something about how he couldn’t wait to officially make her his”. 

Niall, Liam and Zayn were watching the brother’s closely, knowing this has been a constant discussion for months. “Now I have proof. I always knew she smelt wrong.” Edward said, “I’ve got a better nose than you two, but I’ve been telling you for months that the baby isn’t yours.”. Harry was angry and close to tears, “she wouldn’t do that Ed, Lia loves us!”.

“If she loved her alphas, she wouldn’t have stepped out on you guys” Zayn pointed out, “Ed’s been trying to tell you guys she cheated on you for months.”.

Edward held Louis close as he watched his brothers try and hide their tears. “Are they okay, Alpha?” Louis asked Edward quietly, wanting to help the two alphas that look almost identical to the man that was holding him. “They’ll be okay, Pup” he promised. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He let out a whine. His inner-omega couldn’t handle watching the two alphas cry. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” Marcel asked, tears staining his cheeks, “it’s going to look so bad on us that she got pregnant by another Alpha. That makes us look like we aren’t Alpha enough”. “We’ll pretend we don’t know. We’ll raise the baby. We’ll do right by our Omega.” Harry nodded, trying to convince himself that he could be okay raising someone else's baby.

Louis pushed his head underneath Edward’s arm, feeling overwhelmed by the Alpha’s feelings. The small omega felt like he was going to choke because of the pheromones.

“We’re not going to do that. I don’t care how it looks.” Edward spoke up, walking over to his brothers with Louis still attached to his side, “I’d rather everyone know she cheated on you two, than for you to be in pain everyday raising a pup that isn’t yours.”

“It’s not just the pup we’re concerned about.” Marcel said, “We haven’t had a rut without an omega for years. I don’t think I’d be able to go through that without Lia.” “There’s other omegas you can choose from Marce” Edward responded, eyes flickering down to Louis. 

Louis wasn’t officially dating Edward just yet, but Louis would do anything for his alpha. “We’ll figure it out.” Edward promised. 

“How about you guys spend the night, you can deal with Amelia tomorrow.” Liam finally spoke up, “it’s probably best you guys don’t go home tonight. You’re too emotional to deal with this.”

“Yeah, tomorrow is Saturday. Just spend the night, we’ll order pizza or something. You can figure out what you need to do tomorrow.” Zayn smiled, standing up to grab his cell phone from the living room. “Just give it some time to sink in. You might do something you regret.” Niall added. Him and his mates never really liked Amelia, they always had a feeling she would step out on the triplets. In the end they were right, but Edward never would have thought she’d cheat on his brothers with Nick Grimshaw. When Harry found out it was with his best friend since birth, his whole heart was shattered. Edward could only hope that Louis could help him pick up the broken pieces of Harry and Marcel’s hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just under 1.5K words. I'm hoping to write longer chapters for chapter 7 & 8\. I plan on this fic being about 15 chapters long. It may go longer if I can think up good ideas to keep writing this fic.


	7. This Is Why People Shouldn’t Mess With What’s Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, so ignore any mistakes.

The Styles triplets ended up deciding to stay the night; Liam blew up the big air mattress they had for them. “You guys know where everything is, do whatever you want” Niall smiled at the triplets, handing them pillows and blankets.

“Have a good night guys, thanks for letting us stay here” Marcel said with a small smile, stripped down to just his boxers. Marcel and Harry were still torn up about the news that their baby wasn’t theirs. Harry and Marcel had been so excited, they had everything ready. The two alphas had just put the finishing touches on the nursery the weekend before. 

“Let’s get some rest, brothers,” Harry said sadly, his voice a low whisper, “tomorrow is going to be a long day”.

The three Alphas curled up on the mattress, Edward in the middle with Harry and Marcel beside him. This is the first time in years that he’s cuddled up with his brothers. The alphas and Amelia share a bed at home. Edward on one side of the bed, Amelia on the other side cuddled up with her alphas.

It didn’t take the three alphas too long before they were falling asleep while holding each other.

Louis was sitting on the edge of his bed, kicking his feet back and forth. He was anxious, he felt like he had to do something about it. He decided to let his inner-omega do what was needed to calm himself down. He slipped off the bed, his feet padding softly as he exited the guest room. There was a little bit of light coming from the bathroom down the hall, lighting his way to the living room.

When he stepped into the living room, his heart was beating faster by the sight. He had never seen alphas act like this, never being loving and close like the brothers were being right now. Sure he had seen Liam and Zayn curl up on the couch together, but this felt different to Louis. Maybe it was because he saw one of the triplets as his Alpha, but it felt right.

He walked quietly over to the bottom of the bed, rubbing his hands together nervously. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t bother him. That might make me a bad boy’ he pouted at his thoughts. He shook his head, before deciding to say something. “Alpha?” He asked with a whisper, biting his lip. 

Edward was always a light sleeper due to his profession, so the tiny whisper from the omega was enough to wake him. “What's wrong, Princess?” the alpha asked, spotting the boy standing by his feet in only an oversized t-shirt.

Louis lets out a little whine, making grabby hands at the Alpha, too embarrassed to say what he needed. Edward’s dimples popped out when he smiled widely at the small boy. “You want to cuddle?” the older man asked sweetly, “well come up here, Pup. You didn’t even have to ask”.

Louis crawled up the temporary bed, being cautious of the other two Alphas, not wanting to wake them. The small omega stradded Edward’s hips, laying against his broad chest, face pressed into his neck. Edward brought his hand to Louis’ lower back, rubbing circles into it.

Subconsciously, Harry and Marcel each wrapped an arm over the omega. “Go to sleep, Pup. We’ll be here.”. This is the safest and most loved Louis has ever felt. This may be the first night Louis has slept soundly, not fearing for his safety.

Marcel was the first one awake, waking up to soft, straight hair in his face. His nose scrunched up when all he could smell was the overwhelming scent of an omega. ‘What’s going on?’ he thought to himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before grabbing his glasses. 

Marcel doesn’t know when Louis climbed into bed with them, or why, but he smiled at the sight of the omega curled up on top of Edward. His happiness lasted a few minutes before remembering the events of last night.

The youngest alpha walked over to Harry’s side of the air mattress, waking him up. “Come on Haz, wake up, we need to talk about what we’re doing today” he said quietly, not wanting to wake Louis.

Maybe Marcel should have felt weird knowing he was cuddled up to his student in his sleep, but Louis was different. Louis made Marcel’s inner alpha happy and it confused him. 

Harry woke up with a groan, stretching out his limbs before focusing on the omega. “When did he get in here?” Harry asked Marcel tiredly, “I’m not sure” he responded honestly.

Harry sat up on the bed, shaking his head while running a hand through his messy curls. “So, what are you going to do? Like… we can’t just throw her out of the house, Marcie, she’s still our mate.” Harry started, looking pained at the thought of his mate at home. “You know Edward would say she can go live with Nick.” Marcel said, sounding a little bitter, “I still can’t believe it. Out of everyone she could have slept with, why did she choose Nick? He’s been best friends with us since we were babies.”.

“I don’t know, like, if he was really our friend, why would he sleep with our mate? I thought he was with that guy that works at the diner anyway.” 

“Can you guys keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep.” The oldest triplet mumbled before rolling over, now laying ontop of Louis. There were some muffled words said, none of the alphas could understand them. “What was that, Pup?” Edward asked, opening one eye to look at the now fully awake omega under him. “I said, you’re going to squish me” he whined out cutely. “Wouldn’t that be the best way to die?” Edward teased, “being squished to death by a hot alpha?” he asked, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the omega’s lips. 

“Ed, what are we going to do with Lia?” Harry asked, knowing he’d have to leave this in the hands of the brother that was never attached to their mate. If it was up to Harry, they would pretend the baby was theirs and continue to play happy-house until they died. 

“How about we just get something to eat, get dressed and I’ll handle it when we get home.” Edward said, reluctantly getting off of Louis, but not before he placed another tender kiss to his lips. “Princess go get dressed, you can come with us if you want.”. Louis nodded, leaving the three Alphas in the living room while he got ready.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to bring an omega into our house while kicking out our pregnant mate?” Marcel said with a hint of annoyance on the tip of his tongue. “Well my omega is allowed to spend the day with me” was what Edward retaliated with, “I had plans this weekend with him anyway. I’m not going to let that cheater ruin that.”

30 minutes later, the 3 alphas found themselves standing outside of their parked car, waiting for Louis to come outside. “Can one of you text Nick and ask him if he wants to come over for lunch?” Edward asked with an eyeroll, “we’ll deal with them both together. He can take Amelia’s stuff and they can leave together.”. 

Just as Harry sent that text to his now ex best friend, Louis came out of the house. Dressed in a simple pair of leggings and a green hoodie 2 sizes too big on him. Edward was in awe, not knowing how Louis could get even more attractive. “Come on Pup, we’ve got some bitch to kick out” the eldest smiled, while Marcel grumbled something about not calling an omega a bitch no matter what they do.

Edward helped Louis into the black range rover that Harry owned before hoping in the back with him. He placed his large hand on Louis’ thigh as they drove. 

When they arrived home, they weren’t surprised seeing that Nick had beat them there. The alpha leaned against his car with a bright smile on his face, not knowing what was about to go down when they got in the house. 

“I swear I’m going to wipe that fucking smile off his face” Harry huffed out as he got out of the car, walking straight over to Nick. Anger was radiating off of the alpha.

"Why’s Mr Grimshaw here?” Louis was confused as Edward helped him out of the car, watching Marcel follow closely behind Harry. 

“You’ll see, Pup” The oldest triplet smiled, holding Louis close, “this is why people shouldn’t mess with what’s ours.” he said as the first punch landed against Nick’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger I know, I'm sorry! But I promise chapter 8 will be all about the fight. I just needed it to be it's own chapter and you'll see why.


	8. This is Obviously Not Going Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not edited so please ignore the mistakes. One day I'll actually get around to editing my chapters but today isn't that day.

“What the fuck?” the Alpha roared, holding his eye, “what’s gotten into you, Haz?”. Harry’s eyes narrowed at that, “what do you think has gotten into me Grimshaw” he spat.. 

“You’re truly a piece of shit, I hope you know that” Marcel added. The alpha didn’t normally cuss, but he was well beyond being pissed off right now. “Get in the house” the youngest alpha hissed, pushing Nick to walk in front of him.

Louis bit his lip nervously, overwhelmed by the rough emotions the Alphas were displaying. He stayed curled into Edward’s side, his small hands bunched up into the back of the alpha’s shirt. “It’s okay, Pup, no one will touch you.” the tall Alpha promised, “now let’s watch the shit show that’s about to go down”. 

The alpha ushered Louis into the house, letting out a sing-song call of “Amelia, your lover-boys are here”. Marcel and Harry gave their brother a dirty look before watching Amelia come down the stairs. “Oh Alphas, you’re home!” She said with a cheery smile as she approached the siblings. The closer she got to them, the more her smile started to disappear, sensing their anger. 

“I didn’t know we were having company over, I can start lunch for you boys” she said, eyeing Nick nervously, seeing a bruise begin to form around his left eye, “what would you Alphas like? Sandwiches and potato chips?”. “I feel my brothers would prefer an omega that wasn’t a cheater.” Edward responded in a harsh tone.

The female omega’s eyes widened, “wha-what do you mean?” she asked with fake confusion, subconsciously rubbing her baby bump. “I don’t know, Amelia” the tallest alpha said, moving forward, taking in a deep inhale of her scent, “I’ve been telling them that the baby wasn’t theirs’ for months. I could always smell something off about you, but I could never put my finger on the scent.” he said, towering over Amelia at this point, intimidating her. 

He would never hurt an omega, but he had no problem with using his size to intimidate one. 

She let out a whine of panic, setting the younger siblings and Nick on edge. Even Louis was affected by it, making him pout. His inner-omega needed him to help the scared girl, but she was a cheater. In Louis’ mind she didn’t deserve to be saved.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Edward” she said, trying to make herself taller and look more confident in her words, “Marcel and Harry are my Alphas, how could you even accuse me of that!” She raised her voice at the Alpha, reaching up to smack him in the face.

As soon as she did that, Louis raced over and stood between the Alpha and Omega. He grabbed her wrist, “don’t fucking touch my Alpha” Louis spit out with a hiss. “Don’t touch me, child. This has nothing to do with you.” 

“It became my problem when you laid a hand on my alpha. He might not hit you back but I sure as hell will. Fucking try me.”  
“Alright Pup, come on and calm down” was said as Louis got picked up, “we don’t need you getting in trouble for hitting a pregnant Omega even if she deserves it”. Edward said smugly, holding Louis against his chest with one arm. 

“Ah, makes sense, you’re just another one of Edward’s whores.” Louis’ nose flared at that. He didn’t even bother to try and fight his way out of Edward’s hold, knowing it wouldn’t work.

“Since we’re speaking of whores, how long have you been sleeping with Nick behind my brothers’ backs?” That shut Amelia right up. “You can deny it all you want, but we know the baby isn’t a Styles offspring.”.

“Lia, why would you do this to us? I thought we were happy together?” Harry was still angry, but just being in the same room as his pregnant omega hurts. “How long would you have let us think Maisie was ours? Would you have continued to lie to us long after she was born?”

“You not only ruined our relationship, but you lied to us about the one thing we’ve always wanted.” Marcel pointed out, “so how long has this really been going on?”

Nick and Amelia stayed quiet, not sure what to stay. Nick’s eyes kept flickering to the door, trying to find the opportunity to make a run for it. 

Nick knew there was no way he’d make it out the door, so he sighed to himself, knowing this wasn’t how it was supposed to go down. This wasn’t the plan.

“Since highschool” Amelia said, looking up at Marcel and Harry with pain in her eyes. 

“Since highschool?” Harry yelled, crowding Nick up against the wall. “You’ve been fucking my mate since highschool?” he punctuated his sentence with a punch to the wall right beside Nick’s face. 

“Technically she wasn’t your mate until after graduation” he pointed out. Nick tried to not let himself be intimidated by his best friend’s anger.

Harry let out a loud growl, “how could you do that to me? To my brothers. We’ve known you since we were in diapers Nick”. “You didn’t deserve a good omega like Amelia” Nick said, slipping out the cage of Harry’s arms. “She wasn’t a good omega if she cheats” Edward pointed out from the other side of the room, still holding onto the fireball of an omega in his arms. 

“Maybe the problem was you and not her” Nick pointed out, “she had three alphas and still needed another one. Maybe you weren’t good enough. Did you even think of that?”.

Of course Harry and Marcel thought of that, and the sound of a sharp intake of breath from Marcel proved that.

“This is obviously not going anywhere” Edward expected his brothers to do better in the fight against the Alpha their mate cheated on them with. Edward stepped forward, pushing Louis softly to Marcel. “Marcie, take Louis upstairs” he ordered, “Pup, pack this bitches shit up for her. She’ll be leaving in a few minutes”. Edward kissed Louis’ forehead before stepping closer to Harry. 

The oldest triplet grabbed the back of Nick’s shirt, leading him back outside. “Come on whore, you too.” he called over his shoulder to Amelia, “let’s watch how tough your new Alpha is”.

Nick was thrown to the ground outside by Edward. Harry stayed by the front door, not letting Amelia go back into the house. 

“Come on, fight me like the big bad Alpha you try to be” Edward chuckled, “Come on big boy”. Low growls were coming from Nick, not liking that his Alpha status was being challenged. “Come on Princess, try and hit me. Or are you too weak of an Alpha? I think you are a weak Alpha. You can’t even go and find an Omega on your own”.

Nick’s nose was flaring in anger as he pushed himself off the ground in a flash. As soon as he was up, he tackled Edward to the ground, grabbing the alpha’s man bun and proceeding to punch him in the face.

Edward was bigger than his brothers and he was a lot stronger than the average Alpha, so he wasn’t in too much pain when he flipped them, his foot on Nick’s chest holding the other alpha down. 

“Come on, that’s really all you’ve got?” Edward asked, amused. “Look Amelia, do you see how much of a big boy Alpha you have? Took under two minutes to win. Marcel would have lasted at least 10 minutes”.

As soon as that was said, Nick grabbed Edward’s leg, pulling it from underneath the alpha, knocking him down. Nick scurried out from under Edward, kneeling on his chest, “didn’t see that one coming now did you?” Nick said, mocking the other Alpha. 

Edward just smirked and when Harry saw that, he knew this was in his brother’s plans. 

Nick had found himself, for a third and final time on the ground. Rocks were digging into his chest painfully, as his face was pushed into the driveway. Edward had Nick’s arms behind his back, holding his wrists in one hand. 

“Can you stop fucking whining?” Louis asked Amelia annoyed, walking out the front door with Marcel behind him. “I’m a little disappointed if I’m honest, I expected more blood shed” Marcel stated, throwing two duffle bags down beside Nick and Edward.

“I expected more of a fight, I thought Nick had it in him” Harry responded before turning to Amelia, “good luck with that one love”.

“I let him get a few punches in, but honestly an Omega would have done better” the third triplet mused, getting off of Nick and brushing himself off.

“You can leave my property now, enjoy your whore” Edward smiled, watching as Nick limped to his car with the duffle bags of Amelia’s stuff. 

“What about the rest of my stuff?” Amelia asked with her arms crossed over her chest. “Well you can try and get it Tuesday morning” Louis said, going to stand with his Alpha, “it will be put with the rest of trash on the side of the road.”.

As soon as Amelia and Nick got into the Alpha’s car and left, Louis turned around to Edward. “I can’t stand her whining and loving her seems tiring”.

“Trust me, I couldn’t stand her whining either, sounds almost as bad as nails on a chalkboard. Thank you for packing her stuff for me, you’re such a good Pup” the Alpha smiled, ruffling Louis’ hair, “let’s go inside, I think you’ve experienced enough excitement for one day.”

“Can I at least check you over and clean you up?” the omega asked as the four of them went back into the house, “you’ve got some blood on you, and I need to make sure your eyebrow isn’t as bad as it looks.”.

Edward shook his head, a smile plastered on his face, “you do know I’m a doctor right? I can tell you without looking at it that I don’t need stitches. But sure, whatever makes you happy”.

“Then lead me to the bathroom, Alpha” Louis was going to prove that he could be a better omega than Amelia. ‘I’m sure she wouldn’t clean him up. She wouldn’t clean any of them up. She didn’t even love them’ the omega told himself as he was led to the master bathroom. 

As soon as they were in there, Louis pulled himself up onto the counter, rummaging through the medicine cabinet. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled Edward in between his legs. 

Louis cleaned up the blood with a washcloth and warm water, disinfecting the wound with some rubbing alcohol.

“See, I told you I wouldn’t need stitches,” Edward said, looking Louis in the eyes. “I don’t know, that looks deep to me” Louis responded, biting his lip. He ended up putting some neosporin on the open wound before deciding that a band-aid would be good enough.

Louis rubbed his thumb over Edward’s busted lip, eyebrows knit in thought. “Should I put some on your lip?”. Edward was finding this so adorable. The alpha was a doctor, and the omega knew that but he still felt the need to fix up his Alpha. “I think it will be okay, Princess.”.

Edward stood there, between Louis’ legs with his hands on his thighs, a smug smile on his face. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Edward felt so full of pride while Louis felt so much love for his alpha. 

“You’re a really good Omega, Pup” Edward finally said, breaking the silence, “you’re always such a good Omega for me.”

Louis’ cheeks heated up at the compliment, still not used to them. “You think so?” he asked quietly. “I know so Princess” he assured before leaning in and kissing the omega’s lips. 

He pulled the omega in closer, not wanting to ever let him go. “I know you’ll be a great Omega for my brothers too. They’ve always deserved a good one like you.” Edward said against Louis’ lips. “But what if I’m not good enough?” Louis asked worriedly, “what if I can’t make all three of you happy?”. Edward pressed another kiss to his lips, this one with more pressure. He pulled away, touching their foreheads together. “You’re a good boy, Pup. You’ll always be good enough. It might take them a bit to open up to you, but I already know they like you. They just had to choose between their mate and their heart. But Amelia made that choice for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Amelia is a character I created but damn do I hate her.


	9. 17Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys know this by now but it's not edited. I literally wrote this in one go, I didn't even go back over it once. So ignore any and all mistakes. I also cut the chapter sooner than originally planned because I went over 2000 words and didn't want this too long.  
> (Finished it at 2730 words)  
> \- Abi

The Omega house was lively even this late at night. Some of the girls decided to throw a Halloween party a day early so they could still go out to the bar the next night. Louis wasn’t really into partying or drinking, especially when Sam was around. One of the male omegas had been drugged at the last party, and Louis couldn’t prove it was Sam’s fault. He didn’t want to risk it. 

As the music blared loudly a floor below him, Louis found himself curled up reading a book. Louis was always a sucker for sad books, he felt like he could easily connect with those characters. Some people may find the omega weird or boring for having his nose in a book on a Friday night, but he didn’t care. 

He really wished he could be with Edward cuddled up in bed, but the alpha got switched to night shift this week. He didn’t want to bother Niall and his mates either, so a book was his way to occupy himself and his thoughts.

It’s only been a week since the incident with Amelia, but he still felt heartache for Harry and Mr Styles. Louis couldn’t wrap his mind around her cheating on them for 14 years. ‘How do you live a lie for so long?’

Louis checked his phone again for the fourth time this hour, re-reading over the last text from the long haired triplet.

‘I get off at 2, I’m probably going straight to bed so I won’t be able to talk much after my shift, Pup. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around 11 to take you out for lunch to make up for it. Be good. - Ed’

‘At least I have something to look forward to’ Louis thought while letting out a sigh. He wished he could be with the alpha all the time, but he obviously couldn’t. He hadn’t even been back to the alpha’s house since Saturday. Edward had kept Louis updated on the other two alphas, and just hearing how badly they were coping hurt Louis. He felt this overwhelming need to fix them. But he knew he couldn’t put their hearts together without them wanting his help. So for now, he would just have to wait it out.

Edward had told Louis that the youngest triplet was burying himself in school work, and Louis had first hand experience with that. The teacher had been assigning more and more work over the last week, even giving his students two tests. The whole class was grumbling about it the whole week, but Louis did what he had to do to try and please the teacher. 

The middle triplet had found a semi-permanent stool at the bar to keep warm every night. According to Edward, Harry had been drowning his pain with alcohol. All of this just angered Louis even more. ‘She’s so selfish. She never once thought about her mates.’ Louis thought as he angrily snapped his book closed before throwing it against the wall. ‘They not only lost a child they’ve been so eagerly waiting for, but they lost their mate they’ve spent half their life with. That’s not fair at all. I should have just knocked her out. But she’s pregnant…’ He pouted to himself.

Louis pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. ‘She never deserved them. They deserve someone who will treat them like kings.’ His lips were in a pout, ‘I could be everything for them. I’d never let them be in pain.’.

Louis was pulled from his thoughts as his phone began ringing. He reached across his bed, grabbing his phone and peaking at the screen. It was a number he didn’t know. Confused as who could possibly be calling him at 1:15am, he answered the call.

“Hello?” He asked quietly, confusion evident in his voice. He didn’t hear anything for the first couple seconds besides muffled music. “Hello?” He asked again, getting ready to hang up, thinking it was a buttdial. 

“LouLou!” a slurred voice said in a happy tone, “hi LouLou”. It sounded like Edward, but he knew that it wasn’t his number. “Ha-Harry?” Louis was even more confused. How did he have Louis’ number and why was he calling him this late at night. 

“Hi baby, yeah it’s me” the alpha giggled, very obviously drunk. “Are you drunk?” Louis could have smacked himself for asking a dumb question. “Mhm” was the response.

“Why are you calling, Harry? Are you okay?” Louis bit his lips, chewing on it nervously. “Baby” Harry said with a hiccup, “can you come get me? Can’t drive and Marcie isn’t picking up”. Louis could hear the pout from the other side of the call. “I don’t have a car Harry. I can call you a taxi” the omega offered. 

“Noooo silly boy” Harry laughed, “you drive my car, baby.”. “Harry, I haven’t driven since I got my license. Just let me call you a cab.”

“But I wanna see my LouLou. Please?”

Louis rubbed his face before letting out a sigh, “okay yeah. I’ll come get you. Where are you?” He really hoped it was within walking distance.

“I’m at 17 Black. It’s on Jones Street” 

‘Thank God’ Louis thought, ‘that’s only 10 minutes away if I walk fast’.

“Okay Harry, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just stay put.” He didn’t wait for the alpha’s response before he hung up.

He tugged hoodie on himself, placing a beanie over his ears to try and stay warm before leaving his room.

He didn’t even acknowledge Sam when the alpha had reached out for the small boy. ‘I can only deal with one drunk alpha at a time’ he thought to himself.

Late October was a pretty cold time of year but luckily there wasn’t any snow. 

The wind whipped against his face, causing his nose and cheeks to turn red. Louis made it to the bar, walking down a few dark streets to get there. 

When he stood outside the doors, knowing he couldn’t get in himself, he tried calling Harry back. The call went immediately to voicemail. He tried again three times, getting the same outcome. Finally he decided to call the bar itself.

A gruff voice answered his call on the 2nd ring. “17 Black, how can I help you?” the voice asked over the music. “Hi ummm, My Alpha called for me to pick him up, but he’s not answering his phone. Can you send him out for me?”

“If I can find him, yeah. What’s he look like?”.

“Short brown curly hair, green eyes, a bunch of tattoos. He’s really drunk and giggly.” Louis tried explaining the best he could. He didn’t know what Harry was wearing, so he just said what he knew for sure.

“Alright, sending him out now.”.

Louis shoved his hands into the big pocket in the front of his sweater, shivering a little.

“Baby!” the curly haired alpha called out when he saw Louis. He was struggling a bit with staying on two feet so Louis curled into his side, helping to hold Harry up.

Louis knew what car was Harry’s and was already helping him towards it. Harry had his head leaned onto Louis’, his arm around the omega’s waist.

Louis stopped at the car, helping Harry lean against it for a moment. The omega started feeling around in the pockets on Harry’s jeans, finding the keys in his back pocket.

Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ hips before the omega could turn around. The alpha leaned down to kiss Louis, missing and landing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “If you wanted to feel me up, you only had to ask baby boy”. Louis rolled his eyes at that, “I was just getting the keys Harry”.

He unlocked the black suv, helping the alpha into the vehicle. He buckled Harry in before making his way to the driver’s side. 

“I hope I don’t crash” Louis muttered to himself, bringing the seat closer to the wheel.

“What’s your address?” the omega asked while he waited for the car to heat up, “give me your phone”. He knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer while the alpha was drunk.

He handed Louis his phone with a bright smile. Louis gave him a from in return when he realized the battery was dead. “Great,” the omega said, handing the phone back. “Do you know your way home from here?” he asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head no, still smiling widely at the omega. “You’re so cute in the driver’s seat baby” the alpha said fondly.

“Alright since you’re no help, I guess I’m going to have to make a pit stop.” He really didn’t want to bother Edward at work, but he had no idea how else to get the alpha home.

As he drove towards the hospital, the omega felt a hand being placed on his inner thigh. ‘This is not the best time to be distracted’ Louis thought to himself, trying to ignore Harry’s large hand. 

“You’re so beautiful, I hope you know that” Harry said, his eyes still trained on Loui’s face. “Thanks Harry” the omega responded, keeping his eyes on the road in front of them.

As they kept driving, Louis could smell the lust rolling off of the alpha in waves. That was a huge distraction to the omega who was trying to keep them both alive. 

Louis did his best to breathe through his mouth as well as ignore Harry who was a handsy drunk from the looks of it. 

The omega couldn’t be happier to arrive at the hospital. He couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. “Stay here Harry, I’ll be right back”. He promised, having to hop down from his seat.

It wasn’t too busy in the emergency room, and he very quickly found Zayn. The pink haired alpha stood out in this setting. 

“Louis?” the alpha asked confused, “what are you doing here?”

“Can you get Edward? I need Edward” Louis asked in a rushed voice. He didn’t know if leaving Harry in the car alone was a good idea or not. Zayn nodded, knocking on the door to an exam room.

Edward popped his head out of the door, immediately rushing over to Louis.

“Oh my god, Pup are you okay?” the alpha asked, looking over Louis, trying to find where he was hurt. “I’m fine, I’m fine” Edward looked at Louis even more confused at this point.”Why are you here? Not like I don’t want to see you, but it’s almost 2am, Princess. And how’d you get here?”

“Harry called me drunk off his ass. He asked me to come get him so I did. But he couldn’t tell me how to get to your place and his phone is dead” the omega explained. “Can you write down the address or something? I have him sitting in the car and I don’t want to leave him alone for too long”.

“I just finished with my last patient and was about to head home. Follow me back, okay?” The alpha asked, holding Louis’ face in his hands before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Yeah, I’ll follow you” he said before turning on his heel, heading back out to the car.

The drive to the triplet’s house was only 15 minutes from the hospital, and the drive there was the same. Harry’s hand on Louis’ inner thigh, the alpha’s shitty flirting attempts and Louis trying to focus on driving.

Louis was thankful that Edward was there to help Harry up to his bed. The omega watched on as the oldest alpha stripped Harry of his clothes, leaving him in boxers in the middle of the bed. 

“Where’s your brother?” Louis asked, still standing at the end of the bed. “He’s probably still at the school, I’m not too sure” Edward explained as he walked over to his closet. He pulled out a tshirt and handed it to Louis. “Stay the night Pup, I don’t like you being out this late”.

Louis took the grey tshirt, stripping out of his clothing shyly. A blush splattered across his face when he realized he was still in his light blue laced panties. “Don’t you look gorgeous” Edward smiled, “come here, Princess” he called as he walked into the bathroom. 

“I need to take a quick shower, there’s an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet” Edward let Louis know before he went and got the shower to the right temperature. 

Louis kept his eyes off of the alpha as he fully stripped. This was the most naked they’ve been together, and Louis was really shy about it.

By the time Louis washed his face and brushed his teeth, a very wet Edward came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. “I’ll be right out, Pup” the alpha informed him, “you can go get into bed”.

When Louis got back into the bedroom, Harry was sitting up against the headboard. “You really are gorgeous. And your bum looks delicious”.

“Harry stop trying to scare off my omega” Edward joked, watching Louis crawl into the bed. “His lips look so kissable” Harry smirked, “come here baby” he said with his arms out for Louis.

Louis looked back at Edward hesitantly. He knew that his relationship with Edward would eventually include his brothers, but he still felt like he needed his Alpha’s permission. Edward smiled, nodding his head at the omega. “If you want to kiss Harry, you can.” He said, sitting down beside the two of them.

Louis gave Edward a small kiss before Harry pulled him onto his lap. In this position, Louis was straddling Harry’s lap, making it easier for the alpha to kiss him.

The kiss starts off softly, but very quickly turns more heated. Harry’s hands are placed firmly on Louis’ pantie clad ass, holding him close. Edward wore a proud smirk, his hand on Louis’ lower back as he watched his brother push his tongue into the omega’s mouth.

Slick began to form, to Louis’ embarrassment, and that fueled Harry more. He was craving the little whimpers and gasps that were being pulled from Louis. Edward wasn’t going to let this go too far, and ended up speaking up before Harry’s fingers could slip underneath the lace material.

“That’s enough Haz” the eldest brother said firmly, “his first time isn’t going to be with a drunk alpha”.

Louis’ was thankful Edward stopped them from going too far, knowing his alpha was right. He was still trying to steady his breathing when he slipped off of Harry’s lap.

“Can I atleast get a cuddle?” the alpha asked, eyes blown wide with lust. “Yeah we can cuddle” Louis breathed out.

Harry was very happy being the big spoon, holding onto Louis closely. Within a couple minutes the two were letting out tiny puffs of breaths as they fell asleep.

Edward was just about to curl up beside his omega when he heard Marcel come into the dark room.

“Where have you been?” Edward asked with his arms crossed, “Harry was drunk at the bar again and you weren’t here when I got home”.

“I was at the school.” Marcel responded, tossing his bag on top of the dresser.

“Look Ed, I’m tired, I just want to sleep” the youngest alpha sighed, pulling his glasses off to rub his eyes tiredly, “can you just bitch about it tomorrow?”.

Edward didn’t respond, knowing it would just lead to a fight and he was tired too.

The youngest triplet stripped off his work clothes before slipping into bed behind Harry. “Haz I’m here now” Marcel whispered, poking at Harry’s back to try and get his brother to cuddle him. “I’m cuddling my baby boy” Harry whispered back, snuggling closer to the omega.

That’s when Marcel noticed a fourth body in their bed. “What’s Louis doing here?” he asked Edward confused.

“Louis was a good omega and brought a drunk Harry home. If it wasn’t for him, Harry would have been stuck at the bar with a dead phone. Now go to bed Marcie, we’ll talk in the morning”. Without another word, the two alphas curled up under the blankets and fell asleep, with Louis and Harry in the middle of their cuddle pile.


	10. Anne's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward & Louis' brunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Thank you for all the support guys <3 -Abi

Harry was the second one to wake up, feeling like his head was going to explode. He grumbled to himself before slipping out of bed, trying not to wake the others. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, eyes mostly closed the whole time.

“Morning Haz, coffee?” the eldest triplet asked while taking a sip from his own mug. Harry sat at the oak dining table, mumbling out a quiet ‘yes please’.

Edward handed his brother a mug of hot coffee before settling in across from him. “How’s the hangover?” He teased, knowing his brother had a headache. “Yeah let’s not talk about it.” Harry sighed, rubbing at his face, “it was some girl’s 21st birthday and we ended up doing a lot of shots together. I lost count at 5. What even happened last night?”

Edward was amused at this, “you tried to sleep with Louis” he laughed. Harry looked shocked at that, scratching at his head. “Sorry Ed” he said, looking at the dark brown liquid in his mug, “did I make him uncomfortable?”.

“Don’t be sorry, Louis really liked it. And if I’m being honest, it was pretty hot to watch.” The older brother admitted, “I just stopped you guys from actually fucking. He’s still a virgin and I wasn’t going to let him lose it to a drunk alpha”.

“I feel like I overstepped, he’s not my omega.” Harry started to apologize but his brother held up his hand to stop his rambling. “He wants to be your omega too Harry. Him and I have already had a talk about this. He is open to being with all three of us.”.

“Then I feel even worse, I led both of you on” the younger alpha said slowly, swirling his spoon in his cooling coffee, “I don’t think I’m ready, Ed. I can’t just move on that fast. I was drunk and that wasn’t fair to any of us.”.

“Amelia never loved you, brother. If she loved you, she wouldn’t have gone and fucked around with Nick behind your back.”

“I know that, but my heart will never understand”.

“I need to go get ready, I promised Louis I’d take him out for brunch today as a date. We can talk about this later with Marcel. We’ll figure it all out, Hazza, I promise.”.

Leaving Harry behind in the kitchen, Edward started to make his way up the stairs to their bedroom to get ready for the day.

When Edward walked into the bedroom, he cracked the biggest smile at what he saw. 

In the middle of the bed, all you could see was Louis’ small body curled on top of the youngest Alpha. Marcel’s muscular arms were wrapped around the omega’s tiny waist, with his hands resting on his panty-clad ass.

The eldest alpha decided to leave the two cuddled up while he got dressed for the day quietly.

Edward pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white button up. Going for a casual look for today’s weekend attire. 

He threw his long, curly locks into a messy bun before giving himself another look over. He wanted to look good for his date with Louis.

When Edward decided he looked as good as he was going to, he made his way out of the walk in closet and over to the bed. He took a moment and stood there watching small puffs of air leave the omega’s mouth.

The smaller boy looked so calm and safe wrapped up in Marcel’s strong hold. He reached out to rub the back of Louis’ neck, rusing the omega from his sleep.

“Wake up, Pup. We’ve got a date to get to” Edward said quietly, watching how Louis moved in his sleep cutely. 

“Don’t… wanna” Louis shoved his head further into Marcel’s neck, trying to fall back asleep.

Marcel started to stir at Louis’ movements, opening his eyes slowly. At first all he saw was brown fluffy hair that was too light to be one of his brother’s. 

When Marcel realized who was cuddled up on top of him, he could feel his heart skip a beat. He looked over at his brother, their eyes meeting. Edward’s smile brightened when he made eye contact with Marcel, “have a good night cuddling with Princess?” he asked.

Marcel tried his hardest to not act awkward, but in the back of his head all he could think is that Louis’ still his student. 

Louis finally lifted his head, being a little shocked when he realized he wasn’t cuddling with Harry. “Shit, sorry Sir” Louis let out fast, scrambling to get off of Marcel. 

Edward let out a chuckle as he caught Louis before he could fall off the bed. “You can call him by his name, Pup. This isn’t even your first time cuddling with him, stop making it awkward.”.

Marcel sat up on the bed, the blanket pooling around his waist. “Yeah” Marcel started awkwardly, “I mean, you’re basically dating my brother, I guess you should call me by my first name.”.

Louis looked between the two alphas, before climbing out of bed himself. He pulled the shirt down over his thighs before wrapping his arms around Edward.

Edward reciprocated, placing a small kiss to his head. “Good Morning” the alpha said into the omega’s hair, “go find some clothes in the closet, we’ve got a date to keep”.

Edward patted Louis’ bump as the omega turned and walked slowly towards the closet. 

It took him about 15 minutes to get ready to leave. He sat down on the bottom step to put his runners on.

Edward ended up taking Louis to his childhood favourite cafe. It was a bit of a drive, but the alpha hoped it would be worth it.

The alpha held the door to the small corner cafe open for the omega, letting him walk in first. They were immediately greeted by a petite beta woman who wore a bright smile on her face. “Good morning, welcome to Anne’s Place, would you two like a table or a booth?” the young woman asked kindly.

Edward’s hand was resting on Louis’ lower back, allowing the omega to curl into his side shyly. “Can we have a booth please? Are you new here? I haven't seen you here before” the alpha said, following behind the beta to their table.

Louis slipped into one side of the booth, placing his hands on the table. Edward mirrored Louis, before taking a menu from the girl. 

“Oh yes, I started here a few weeks ago, so I apologize in advance if I’m running a little slow. I’m still learning how things work around here.” she said in an apologetic tone.

“It’s alright, I’m Edward and this is my omega, Louis. You may see us more, I’m here pretty often.”.

Once their waitress took their orders, Edward laid his eyes back on Louis. 

The alpha reached over and held Louis’ right hand, rubbing his thumb against the top. 

“I didn’t really get the chance to thank you last night” he started, looking into Louis’ blue eyes. “Thank me for what?” the omega asked in confusion. 

“You took care of Harry like he was your alpha. You didn’t have to do that, but you did and I’m so thankful.” the alpha said sincerely.

“Oh, it wasn’t a problem. I was confused about why he called me, but he needed someone to pick him up.” he shrugged, “I just wanted to help.”

“I promise he doesn’t drink like that often. If you decided you wanted to be with us, you won’t have to worry about being with an alcoholic. He just drinks too much sometimes because he was never good at dealing with his feelings. We all have that issue.” Edward said honestly.

“Harry drinks to numb the pain and Marcel throws himself into his work.” he admitted. 

“Well, what do you do?” Louis asked quietly, “what do you do to deal with that kind of thing?”

Edward looked down at the table, pulling his hand away from Louis. “I’ve come a long way, Pup. I promise I have. You won’t ever have to worry about it though. It used to be bad in highschool, but I’ve worked on it, but you don’t need to know.”

“Why won’t you just tell me?” Louis asked in a hurt tone, “I promise I won’t ever judge you.”.

“I just don’t want you to look at me differently.” Edward responded, biting his lip, voice low. 

Louis reached his hands over and cupped Edward’s cheeks, staring deeply into his green eyes. “Alpha, I promise, you can tell me anything. I could never look at you differently.”

“I was a bit violent growing up” he started, “But I would never hurt you. It took a lot of work, but I can control my emotions now.” he rushed as a follow up. 

“I know you’d never hurt me, that’s one of the reasons why I want to be with you.” Louis responded, “you keep me safe, and when I get hurt you fix me up”.

Louis’ cast had come off earlier that week and he has never been as happy as he was to know he could play football again. 

“I’ll always protect you, Pup. No matter what.”.

Just before Louis could respond, their food was being put down on the table in front of them. “Edward, I didn’t know you were stopping by this morning” An older woman smiled warmly at the pair, their younger waitress standing awkwardly behind her.

“Hi Mum, sorry I didn’t give you a heads up” Edward smiled back, standing up to give the lady a hug, “I brought someone for you to meet.”

Louis watched the two closely, a bit shocked he was meeting Edward’s mum without warning. He twiddled his thumbs not knowing if he should say hi or not.

“You brought someone to meet me?” the brunette omega asked happily, “hello love, I’m Anne, what’s your name?”.

Anne sat down in the booth next to Louis, seeming really excited. “Um, hi, um I’m Lo-Louis” he stuttered out nervously.

“Louis is a cute name, fits you. You’re adorable, you know?” 

“Mum, calm down, you’re going to scare my omega off”. At this, the older omega let out a little squeal before pulling Louis into a tight hug.

“You’ve found yourself an omega?! Oh my gosh, honey you’ve picked such a looker.” Anne smiled at her son. 

“He’s been waiting so long to claim an omega, sweetie. If he brought you here to meet me, you’re obviously very important to my baby boy.” she explained.

“Well Edward is very important to me too” Louis responded happily, nervously looking at Edward for help.

“How long have you guys been together? I need to know everything! Details, details boys. What do you do for work? How’d you two meet?”

Louis was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed, not expecting the rapid fire of questions.

Edward took over the conversation, used to his mother when she got excited. 

“We’ve been dating since September and uhh we kinda met in an odd way. Harry and Marcel actually met him first.” Edward started, “Louis goes to the highschool they work at. He’s actually in Marcel’s math class, and he’s in the music class Harry helps out in.”.

“Oh, how old are you Louis?” Anne asked curiously. “I’m 17 ma’am, I turn 18 on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh that’s not bad, how did you two meet?”

“I was umm… going into heat at school” Louis said, his whole face turning red, “Niall took me back to his place and ummm Edward was there and yeah…”.

“Niall’s a good boy” Anne nodded, “I remember when I first met him. He was just as cute and shy as you” she said, booping Louis’ nose.

“Alright, I’ll leave you boys to your breakfast, Ed honey, you and your brother’s better be coming up for Sunday dinner next weekend. It’s the only sunday your sister will be home before Christmas break.” Anne said while standing up, “oh and I’d love it if you joined us, Louis”.

“He’ll be there Mum, thank you” The alpha smiled, pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek before she left them alone.

“Your Mum is ummm… nice, yeah nice” Louis started, picking up his fork to dig into the stack of pancakes in front of him.

“Nice is a good way to put it. I know that may have been a bit overwhelming, but she means well. She loved you by the way.”.

“I liked her too. I’m glad she seemed to approve of me, but you could’ve given me a heads up, you know?” he said, sticking his tongue out to the alpha.

“I thought you liked surprises” Edward retorted, “now eat your food, Princess, don’t let it get cold.”

“Yes Alpha” Louis smiled widely, shoving some food into his mouth, “this is really good”.

“That’s my Mum’s cooking for you.”.


	11. I’ll Learn How To Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for 2 weeks, hopefully this update makes up for it. <3 As always, I haven't edited this chapter, so ignore any mistakes.  
> -  
> I am so proud all 5 of the boys are using their voices right now on social media. Liam and Niall both attending a London protest and Harry was out in LA protesting.   
> -  
> If you go out to any protests, please stay safe <3  
> -  
> BLM  
> -  
> Abi x

Monday morning came faster than Louis expected. His alarm blared loudly causing him to groan and blindly try and turn it off. “It’s too early for this shit” he mumbled, accidentally knocking his phone to the floor. The alarm stopped at that and Louis cuddled back into his pillow, closing his eyes again.

Before he could fall back asleep, his phone’s alarm was screaming again. He leaned half off of his bed to retrieve the annoying device. With one eye open he noticed it wasn’t his alarm at all. He lazily answered the phone call, putting his phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” he yawned out. “Hi princess” The deep voice responded with a chuckle, “my shift doesn’t start for another hour, would you like a ride to school?”. Louis cracked a tired smile, pushing himself into an upright position. “Um yeah, please if you don’t mind” he said while stretching, “how long do I have to get ready?”. 

Something deep inside Louis warmed him at the thought of his alpha giving him a ride to school. To Louis, every little act of kindness made his inner omega beam with happiness. 

“I’m actually outside already,” the alpha informed, “just get dressed and bring your bag, I’ll stop somewhere to get you breakfast, hun”. “Okay yeah, I’ll be down in a few minutes” Louis responded before hanging up.

Louis opened his closet door, rummaging through his clothes. The beginning of November could go either way weather wise. It could be extremely cold or oddly warm. He decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream sweater. He threw on his baby blue vans before grabbing his knapsack.

He quietly walked down the staircase, knowing none of the other omegas would be up until at least 7:30. 

He locked the door behind him before walking up to Edward’s black audi. The short walk from the house to the car was enough to chill Louis to his bones, causing him to shiver when he pulled open the door. 

To his delight, Edward had the heaters on, blasting warm air around the car. “Good morning” Edward smiled brightly, turning to place a soft kiss to the omega’s lips. “Good morning alpha” Louis responded. If you asked Louis a few years ago how he felt about having an Alpha, he would tell you it would never happen. It was different with Edward, he wanted the older man to be his alpha. 

“I figured we could grab a bite to eat before I drop you off,” the older man said, putting his car in reverse to back out of the driveway, “Marcel really likes this one bakery a block or two away from the school, I figured you might like it.”.

Louis just nodded, reaching over to turn the radio on. The small omega wasn’t much of a talker in the morning, needing some time to fully wake up first. Edward didn’t mind at all. He enjoyed every minute he spent with Louis, even if it was just in silence. 

Louis rested his head against the glass of the car window. Edward reached his left hand over to grab louis’ while he drove. His small hand was easily enclosed in the alpha’s much larger hand. 

“So, Louis, my brother’s and I have been talking,” Edward started, rubbing his thumb across the top of Louis’ hand. “Oh? Did I do something wrong?” Louis asked, confused as to where this conversation was going. Louis didn’t realize that his bottom lip was pushed out in a pout. 

“No honey, you’ll never do something wrong. You’re such a good boy” Louis preened at that, he was a good boy. Louis smiled widely, “okay, then what were you guys talking about?”.

Edward turned left, pulling into the parking lot of a small bakery. The red brick exterior makes it look like a cozy place. Edward turned to look at Louis once he parked the car.

“Well, I think Harry and Marcel are more open to having you as their omega” He said proudly, “that is if you still want them to be their alphas”.

“Having them as my alphas would be like having 3 of you” Louis pointed out, “and you’re a pretty good alpha.” He smiled brightly. “So, like, what happens now?” 

“Well, we just continue taking things slowly, Pup. This is going to be a big change for you, and my brothers just got their hearts broken into a million pieces.” Edward reminded the omega gently. “Just, let them know that you’ll be ready when they’re ready, okay?”

Louis was looking at his alpha with bright eyes, “Sometimes we just need someone to come along and help us pick up the pieces. I will be there to help them do that. They deserve happiness” the younger man said.

Edward leaned over, moving his hand to cup Louis’ face, leaning in to kiss his omega. The kiss was soft, warm, and patient. There was no need to rush. “I know you will be there. Thank you, Pup. Now let’s get you something to eat, okay? I don’t want you going to school hungry.”.

Louis unbuckled his seatbelt before slipping out of the car. Edward waited for him and grabbed his hand before leading the younger boy into the bakery.

The smell of warm, freshly baked bread and cookies filled their noses when they first stepped in the establishment.

“What would you like to get, hun?” Edward asked Louis, while looking over the menu board himself.

Louis pondered for a moment or two before deciding on what he wanted. “Can I get the cheddar bagel with cream cheese and a hot chocolate?” he asked quietly, squeezing his alpha’s hand a bit. “You can have anything you wish for.” Edward responded before turning to the young male beta at the cash register.

“Can I get a cheddar bagel with cream cheese, a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, a blueberry muffin and a black coffee with one sugar please” The alpha ordered. 

After Louis finished the last sip of his hot chocolate, he looked at the phone and noticed the time. “You’ve got to get to the hospital” He pointed out. “Yeah I guess you’re right” the other man responded after checking his watch, “let’s get you to school.”.

As they reached the school, Harry’s black range rover pulled into the parking spot beside them. “What’s he doing here?” Louis asked confused, “he doesn’t come unless it’s friday.”.

“I think he mentioned something about Niall having an appointment, but I could be wrong” Edward responded. “Alright, I need to head to work. Can you grab a ride to the house from one of my brother’s after school today? I get off at 5 and figured the four of us could have dinner together. Maybe we could make this an everyday thing?” the alpha asked hopefully. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

“Be good at school, Pup. Text me if you need me, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Hopefully it’s not a crazy shift, but you never know when it comes to the emergency room.”.

Louis exited the car, but not before kissing his alpha goodbye. 

Harry leaned against his car, waiting for the omega to slip out of his brother’s car. “Morning Lou, want to hang out in the music room? We still have about an hour and a half before class starts. Marcel is in his classroom doing teachery shit” he laughed, pulling Louis under his arm while walking them both into the school.

The sound of their shoes tapping against the ground echoed through the empty hallways. There’s a good chance none of the other teachers were there yet. Louis will admit, this is the earliest he’s ever been to school. Most day’s he’d run to school, barely making it before the bell. He was still one mess up away from detention with his attendance history. 

Harry flicked the light switch after he opened the door to the music room. The classroom looked the exact way it had when they left there on Friday. There were instrument cases strung across the room and most teachers would be mortified by the disorganized mess of a classroom they had, but to Harry and Niall, they preferred it this way. It shows that these instruments are played. 

Harry sat on the edge of the desk, looking a little awkward. The silence was deafening to Louis and he was starting to get nervous. 

After a brief moment, Harry finally spoke up. “I guess we should have a talk” he started, clearing his throat. Louis nodded his head, taking a seat on the chair in front of the alpha. 

“Edward told me a bit about what you wanted to talk about” the omega said with a warm smile, playing with his fingers, “can I just say something first?”.

The alpha nodded, giving Louis the freedom to say what he had wanted to say. Harry kept his green eyes trained on the small omega’s face.

“Well, I know I don’t know a lot about the situation with Amelia..” Louis started softly, “but I was there when she got kicked out so I was able to put some of the pieces together.”

Harry straightened up at the mention of his first love, his heart clenching in pain. 

Louis watched the way Harry’s nostrils flared at the mention of Amelia’s name and took that as an opportunity to continue.

“You didn’t deserve that, Harry. You and your brothers deserve the world. I know that you might be scared to let another omega in, but I promise you that I’d never hurt you.”

The omega felt some pain of his own as he spoke. “I know I don’t have a lot of experience with an Alpha… I honestly never wanted an Alpha before. The only alphas I knew were mean.”

Harry’s eyes softened when he heard Louis stumble upon his words slightly. 

“My mom never really had good experiences with alphas. They were always drunk and when they weren’t they would yell at her and me. I tried to just stay invisible to them, I used to stay up in my room at all times.” Louis bit his lip, trying to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“They never touched me, and I don’t know if they ever hurt my mom physically, but I was still scared. After my mom passed away, her alpha at the time didn’t even go to her funeral. He said he didn’t care if she was gone, he could just find another omega.”

Louis wiped at his cheek, drying the single tear that fell.

“After all of that, I told myself I didn’t need an alpha. If they didn’t care, why should I have one? If they were all mean, why should I put myself in the same position that my mom did time and time again? You know what I mean? Why would I willingly go through that?” Harry only nodded, biting back tears of his own, feeling overwhelmed by Louis’ own emotions.

Harry couldn’t understand how an alpha could treat their omega badly like that. He would have done anything for Amelia. He would have even raised another alpha’s baby to keep her.

“But then I ended up in Marcel’s classroom for the second year and I couldn’t hide my feelings. I finally looked at an alpha and said to myself ‘maybe not all alpha’s are bad’. When I met Edward when I was going into heat, I was all over him and he never once took advantage of me in that position. He made me feel safe. I don’t fully remember that day, but all I kept thinking was ‘safe’ and ‘alpha’.” 

Harry smiled at that, knowing that his brother would never take advantage of an omega no matter the situation.

“Then we met again when I hurt myself during that football game. I knew then that I needed him to be my alpha. But the thing is, Harry, you three are a package deal. You all deserve unconditional love from your omega. You deserve someone who treats you with respect. Someone who loves you through the hard times, and definitely someone who won’t lie to you.I know I’m young, Harry, but I’m willing to be everything for you and your brothers.” 

Louis stood up slowly, “I’m still new with having an alpha, and it’s going to be way different having more than one, but I’m willing to learn. I just hope you’re willing to let me in.”

Louis was stood right in front of Harry now, looking up at the alpha with his bright blue eyes.

Harry rested both of his hands on Louis’ hips, holding him in place. 

“Baby boy, I would never treat you badly. You would be my number one priority, always. I would do anything and everything to keep you happy. I want to give you the world” the alpha said lowly, his breath fanning Louis’ face.

“I know you might not be ready for an Omega” Louis said quietly, “I know you might have issues with trusting another omega, but I’ll wait for you. We can take things slowly.”.

“I want to be able to love you, baby, it just might take some time. Be patient with me and Marcel. We love with our whole hearts, but we are still healing, it’s going to take time.”.

“I’ll be here waiting for you.”

They stood there silently, with Harry’s hands rubbing at Louis’ hips. Louis moved in closer, feeling the overwhelming need to be close to Harry right now. 

“Alpha?” Louis started again quietly. “Yes, baby boy?” the omega received in response. “We don’t have to make anything official, we can take it slow.” the omega said, licking his lips slowly, “but can you kiss me?”.

Harry’s dimples popped at that, running his left hand up Louis’ side, the feeling of his cold rings sending shivers through his body. Harry’s ring clad hand rested possessively against the smaller boy’s face before the alpha leaned forward, capturing his lips.

This may not be their first time kissing, but Harry was going to make it memorable. The kiss was needy and yet still soft. Harry pulled away by a hair, his lips still ghosting over Louis’ own. His green eyes were piercing Louis’. “I’ll learn how to love again, just wait for me, baby boy.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' mother in this story is not named, I didn't want to bring Jay into this fic, but I also didn't want to make up a character to play his mom.


	12. You Should Know Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is unedited! I left you guys hanging for 2 weeks and now you got two updates in two days!   
> -  
> I really appreciate all of the support I've been receiving on this fic, this is basically my first fic.   
> -  
> I am building up to some smut scenes. Those will happen in a couple chapters (from what I have planned out already).  
> I do plan on having a sequel for this fic. Teacher's Pet will be around 25-30 chapters, and then I'm not sure how long the sequel will be. At least 15 chapters probably.  
> -  
> Love you guys <3  
> Abi x

When lunch time rolled around, Harry was busy helping another student. Louis didn’t want to seem too clingy, so he made his way to the cafeteria on his own. For lunch, he grabbed himself an apple, a ham and cheese sandwich and a chocolate milk. The cafeteria food was never the best, but it was still something. 

When he stepped into the cafeteria, he looked around the room for a place to sit. Louis wouldn’t say he had no friends, he just didn’t particularly like being around others. Things had changed so much in just under 4 years. His first year at this school, he was quite popular. He was great at football and that had helped him gain some friends, but things change.

Louis found an empty table right against the wall. He sat down, setting his knapsack in front of him while he opened up his milk. The seats around him weren’t empty for too long. Louis barely had a chance to look up when two people sat beside him, holding him in place with their hands on his shoulders.

“You’re in our seats, Omega” the alpha bit out, a low growl rumbling in his throat, “you know better”. Louis lowered his head at the tone the alpha was using on him. Louis looked up at the two boys across from him, already knowing Luke’s beta was beside him. Louis could see the other alpha, Michael and his beta, Calum in front of him. 

Louis couldn’t help but feel his heart break, being surrounded by the two alphas and two betas that used to be his friends years ago. Before the five of them presented, the small group were best friends, always doing everything together. Luke and Calum were the first two to present, followed by Michael and Ashton. Luke and Michael had expected Louis to present as an alpha as well due to his personality, but when the smaller boy presented as an omega, they were disgusted. The four boys were raised in beta-alpha households, never being socialized with omegas, so they were taught to look down on them.

Luke was convinced that Louis was just a weak cry baby now that he presented, and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the blue-eyed omega. “Why are you ignoring me, Omega?” the words coated in anger and annoyance, “you should know your place. You know you’re nothing compared to us right?” Michael teased, shoving Louis’ knapsack at him. “Take your shit and get out of our faces” 

Louis held back his tears as he stood up quickly, grabbing his stuff and walking straight out of the cafeteria. His eyes were glued to his shoes, his soft sniffles sounding loud in the empty hallway. He didn’t want to bother Edward at work over something dumb and he knew Harry was busy right now. He didn’t even know exactly why he was making his way to his math classroom, but he also knew he didn’t want to be alone right now.

He brought his small fist up to the wood door, knocking on it lightly. After a couple moments the door opened, Marcel’s face had a look of confusion on it. Marcel just stared at Louis, not knowing what to say beside, “can I help you?”. The alpha’s tone was light and cautious. “Ummm… Can I come in?” Louis sniffled out. 

Marcel opened the door wider, allowing Louis to slip into the classroom before shutting the door again. “You’re crying” the alpha pointed out, “what happened? Are you okay?”.

Louis took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears but failing. He shook his head, furiously wiping at his eyes, letting out a painful whine. The whine and the smell of an omega in distress put Marcel on edge. He reached out, pulling the omega close and scenting at Louis’ neck to calm him down.

Marcel knew he shouldn’t be helping a student out like this, but this was Edward’s omega, he felt like he had to help. “Calm down Bunny, you’re okay. Everything’s okay, you’re safe” The comforting grip Marcel had on Louis should have helped, but Louis was overwhelmed with his emotions and choked out another sob. 

Marcel somehow ended up sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the brick wall of his classroom, Louis straddling his lap as he tried to calm down. Louis had his face pressed into Marcel’s throat, taking deep breaths in. The scent of the alpha was enough to slowly calm the omega down. 

Louis kept his eyes closed, hiccuping quietly as he tried to even his breaths out. “Do you want to talk about it?” Marcel asked quietly, rubbing his hand in comforting circles on Louis’ back, his other hand squeezing the back of Louis’ neck softly. The back of an omega’s neck was sensitive and they would feel a rush of comfort run through them when someone rubbed it. Louis stayed slumped against the alpha as he opened his mouth to speak.

“They’re just so mean” he sniffled, “I didn’t do anything bad to them ever! I was always there for them, but they hate me”. Marcel’s heart was breaking watching Louis break down in his arms. “Who hates you sweetie? Huh?” he asked softly, brushing Loui’s fringe out of his eyes, “who could hate such a good omega?”.

“All of them! They are supposed to be my friends, but I turned out to be a stupid omega instead. I was supposed to be an alpha, or atleast a beta. They don’t want anything to do with a dumb omega”.

Marcel could feel his stomach twist at Louis’ words.”There’s nothing bad about being an omega, Lou. Omegas are royalty in my eyes. You’re such a good omega.”

“You wouldn’t understand, you’re an alpha” Louis whimpered out.

“I may be an alpha, but there was a time when my brothers and I thought I was going to present as an omega”.

Louis looked up at the alpha in surprise. “You? An omega? No way.” “Yes way, Bunny, I was the last to present, and we were all shocked when I presented as an alpha.”.

“Can I tell you something, Lou?” the alpha asked cautiously. Louis only nodded, still a bit shocked by what Marcel had said.

“I got bullied from a very young age. I could never keep up with my brothers and their friends, and the cool kids would call me names. They would say how I dragged my brothers down. I wasn’t as strong as Edward or as fast as Harry.” he admitted. “That didn’t bother my brothers that I struggled to keep up, they’d always wait for me. But it bothered me that I was seen as not good enough.”

Being not good enough had always been something Marcel struggled with internally. In everything he did, he wanted to prove he was good enough. 

“My only friends in highschool were my brothers and Nick. Amelia transferred to our school just after I presented. After I presented I started gaining muscles and could run faster than before. I was catching up with my brothers quickly after that. Amelia never knew me before I presented, so she always saw me as an alpha. The only issue was that Edward and Harry’s other friends still say me as an omega in their eyes. No matter what I did, I would never be good enough to please their friends.”

“But you’re an alpha, why did they still see you as an omega?” Louis asked, confused. 

“Maybe I was too nerdy to be a cool alpha or something stupid like that, I’m not too sure what their reasonings were. Edward never wanted anything to do with Amelia, but we had all agreed to mate together. I wanted to mate together so I wouldn’t have to worry about being too weak of an alpha. Harry was the first to fall in love with Amelia, but it took me a few years to fully be in love with her. I was her alpha because I needed an omega to tell me I was good enough. But maybe I wasn’t enough if she had been cheating the whole time.” Marcel said sadly.

“See, Bunny. I know what it’s like for people to not like you for how you presented, but I can tell you this, my brothers and I are thankful that you’re an omega.” Marcel said a little quieter, “You’re the first omega Edward has ever taken a second look at. I know my brother very well, and I know that he is so in love with you.”

“Marcel, you’re more than enough for an alpha. I don’t understand how she never saw that in you” the omega said, looking deeply into Marcel’s green eyes. “You shouldn’t let anyone make you feel like you're not a good enough alpha, because you’re perfect. You were the first alpha I met that made me feel like not all alphas are bad people.”

Marcel cracked a smile at that, “yeah? How long have you felt like that?” his tone was teasing. “Since the first week of math class last year. You never made me feel dumb when I had a question, and you were just always happy. And I’ll admit, when I found out you were having a baby, I was angry at myself. I was angry that I felt so attached to someone who I could never have. You were so happy whenever Amelia would bring you lunch.” Louis pouted at that.

“I got too attached to you over that year and then when I found out I had you as a teacher again, I knew it was going to be hard. I could hear you at practice gushing to Liam about the baby and it hurt. You didn’t even know how much it hurt. I shouldn’t have let myself get hurt like that, and I’m sorry.”

Marcel stared at Louis, his mouth open a bit in shock. “Bunny, I never meant to hurt you. I knew you had a bit of a crush, but I didn’t know it was that bad.”

Louis was red faced, embarrassment rolling off him in waves. “It was a stupid crush” he mumbled out.

“But it doesn’t have to be just a crush anymore, love” the alpha said with a smile. “We can go slow, Bunny, I’m still healing, but maybe being with you will help. You just have to be patient with me, is that what you want?”

Louis nodded his head, “yeah, I want you. I’ve wanted you for almost two years now.”. The alpha smiled widely at that, “I shouldn’t even be doing this with you before you turn 18, I could lose my job, but you’d be worth it” he rushed out before kissing Louis.

Marcel could feel Louis’ soft, warm body on top of him, and he caressed his thighs, while he slowly began to deepen the kiss. Louis could feel Marcel’s tongue slip into his mouth, a whine high in his throat. Louis ground down on the alpha’s lap, needing his touch. Before Louis could get carried away, Marcel pulled away slightly, leaving the omega whimpering. The omega’s face was flushed, his eyes were lust filled. “The bell is going to ring soon, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten you so worked up” the alpha apologized with a smile, kissing Louis’ bruised lips again, “soon I’ll give you everything, I promise. Cool yourself off before class, okay hun?”.


	13. Will I Still Just Be A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I didn't edit. Ignore any mistakes. 
> 
> I really appreciate all the support you all have given me <3 
> 
> Abi x

As the class went on, Louis couldn’t help but to stare out the window at the snowflakes that were falling to the ground. His mind was filled with a thousand racing thoughts. He knew his heat was coming up, and he was still wondering if it would be all three of his alphas or just Edward. Were they going to officially mate with him then? Would they want to wait? Were Harry and Marcel ready for that? 

“Louis?” a voice snapped the omega out of his thoughts. He turned his head, facing back to the front of the class. His eyes met Marcel’s, “um yes Sir?”. “Were you paying any attention to the lesson?” the Alpha asked while raising his eyebrow. 

Louis took a look at the whiteboard behind the alpha, trying to figure out what this lesson was on, but failing to do so. “No I wasn’t sorry Sir” the omega responded, before lowering his eyes to his notebook. “Please pay attention to this lesson, it’s really important for your homework over the break.” Marcel explained before carrying on with the lesson.

Louis bit his lip, feeling disappointed in himself for having to be called out on in class by non-other than his alpha. Louis could hear his old friends giggling from where they were sat behind him causing his cheeks to turn red.

The rest of the lesson went by fast, Louis trying his hardest to keep up and understand what was going on, but he was still lost. “Alright, have a great Christmas holiday everyone. Make sure you get that work done for me, it will help you with your midterm exam. Exam date is February 1st. All January we’ll be going over what we’ve covered already this school year.” the Alpha said from the front of the class, “the homework should only take you an hour, spend the rest of the time celebrating with friends and family.” he finished just as the bell rung.

Louis stood up, packing his knapsack as he got knocked down to the floor. He looked up and saw Luke standing above him. “Watch where you’re going loser.” the alpha spit out as his three friends followed behind him, laughing at the omega on the floor. 

The omega grabbed his pencil case off of the ground before standing up, brushing himself off. As he was zipping his knapsack closed, he heard the classroom door shut.

“Honey, why weren’t you paying attention?” Marcel asked sadly, “are you okay? You always pay attention in my class”. The alpha stood leaned against the desk with his arms crossed. HIs eyes were soft, he couldn’t get mad at Louis ever. “I just have a lot on my mind. I’m sorry I was struggling to keep up.”

“What’s going on in that pretty mind of yours?” the Alpha held his arms open for Louis, beckoning the omega closer. Louis walked up to Marcel, wrapping his arms around him. “I just have a lot of thoughts about what’s going to happen during my heat. I have a lot of questions about what this is going to be after my birthday.” he huffed, “will I still just be a secret?”.

“Hun, you know why we can’t be public until after your birthday. I could lose my job. Once you’re 18 in less than 2 weeks, we can be as public as you want. You can call me Alpha in class, hell you can even sit at my desk if you want. Everyone can know then, okay? Just 9 more days.”

“Would you be embarrassed? I mean… I’m a student. The other teacher’s might judge you.” Louis asked nervously. 

“Baby, did Niall not tell you about his relationship with Liam and Zayn?” the alpha asked kindly, hugging Louis tighter. “No, what does that have to do with us?” Louis asked, confused.

“He met Liam the same way you met me. Liam was his teacher over at Northern Heights. Liam was just out of college, same with Zayn. Niall was in Liam’s first class that he taught there. Niall was just about to turn 18, just like you. Zayn and Liam were already mated together.” Marcel started.

“But, two alphas together? I didn’t know that could work.” Louis looked really confused at that. “It’s not common, but they made it work. They always said that even if they never found an omega, they would be perfectly happy. They didn’t want a quiet omega, they wanted someone loud, someone who wasn’t scared of making their voice heard in arguments. Niall was their perfect mate”.

Louis smiled at that, “Niall really is the perfect omega in my eyes.” he chuckled. “Well in my brothers eyes, as well as mine, you are our perfect omega.” Louis blushed hard at that, “you really think so?”.

Marcel smiled widely, placing a kiss to the top of the omega’s head, “we know so. Now let’s get you in the car. There shouldn’t be anyone lingering around, but if there is, remember to tell them you needed a ride to a doctor’s appointment.”

Louis nodded, following behind Marcel to the teacher’s parking lot. Marcel’s black Volvo suv was the last car left in the parking lot. Louis threw his knapsack into the backseat before climbing into the passenger side. Louis was shocked when he first saw all 3 of the cars the triplets owned. All of them had black vehicles to match, and all the cars matched their personalities. 

The drive to Marcel’s house was a short one filled with new music from the radio. When they pulled into the driveway, Louis noticed two vehicles already there. “I thought Edward was working til 9 tonight?” he mentioned, confused. “I thought so too, maybe he got off early?” the alpha responded, taking the keys out, opening his door. 

Louis followed suit, his knapsack slung over his shoulder. “We’re home!” Marcel called from the door, hanging his and Louis’ winter coats up on the rack. 

Harry was the first one to greet them as they walked further into the house. “Marcie!” Harry smiled widely, giving his brother a tight hug when they walked into the living room. After their brief hug, the middle triplet laid his eyes on the omega. “Baby” Harry said, picking the omega up and swinging him around. “I missed you so much” he punctuated the sentence with a kiss to the omega’s lips. “I saw you at lunch” Louis pointed out with a small giggle. “It felt like forever though. Did you not miss me?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “of course I missed you. I always do.” The omega booped the alpha on the nose before he was set on his two feet again. “Now where’s your other brother? Why’s he home early anyway?”.

“I think he had a headache or something, Zayn came in on his day off to relieve him. He’s upstairs having a nap” Harry informed Louis, “go up and see him, I need to finish up dinner anyway.”. It wasn’t common for Alpha’s to do all the cooking and cleaning, but in the Styles household, Harry loved doing it.

Louis placed his school bag on the couch before making his way up the stairs. He was quiet when he opened the door to the bedroom, closing it softly behind himself. “Alpha?” he said quietly, walking over to where Edward was laying down.

The alpha moved, opening his eyes to look at the omega. “Come here, Pup” his voice sounded hoarse. Louis climbed into the bed next to Edward, allowing the alpha to cuddle into him, his head resting in Louis’ neck. “What are you doing home already?” Louis asked quietly, enjoying being this close to his alpha. 

“I had a rough day Princess. I missed you so much, I just needed to be near you as soon as I could. Zayn came in on his day off so I could leave.” the alpha explained. Louis began to get concerned when he felt a hot tear hit his neck.

Louis turned around, now facing the alpha, “what happened Ed?” he asked in concern, “do you want to talk about it?”.

The alpha ran his thumb across Louis’ face. “There’s some really bad people out there Pup. I don’t understand how someone could do that to their mate” he sniffled. Louis grabbed Edward’s other hand to try and give the alpha some form of comfort. 

“I tried everything, I did everything by the book. Everything we did, should have saved her. I was trained on this, I should have been able to save her. She didn’t deserve this.” more tears flowed from the alpha, “when the ambulance got her to the ER, she had lost a lot of blood, she was struggling to breathe. We thought she was okay for about 5 minutes, but then she took a turn for the worst. We couldn’t get her into emergency surgery fast enough. I was the doctor that was with her the whole time. How could an alpha do that to their mate?” Louis’ heart dropped, “she was a usual in the ER, pup, I saw her at least twice a month. Everytime I tried to get her help. I gave her numbers for counselors, I gave her information on how to get out of a bad relationship. I should have done more for her. Maybe if I did more she would have gotten out.”.

“You did all you could, Alpha.” Louis said quietly, curling up closer to Edward. “I can’t even imagine what she went through. She must have been so scared. I would never do anything like that to you, pup, I will always treat you like the princess you are. You’ll never have to be scared because of me or my brothers. We’ll always keep you safe okay? I promise. If you ever wanted to leave us for whatever reasons, we’ll let you leave. Sure it’ll hurt us, but we’ll always let you leave. I love you so much, Lou, so so much”.

This was the first time any of his alpha’s said those words, it caused Louis to cry. “You love me?” he asked through sobs, hugging closer to his alpha. “I love you so much. I’ll always love you”.

As the both of them cried, Marcel and Harry walked into the room. “Are you guys okay? What happened?” Marcel asked. “He said he loved me” Louis cried out. 

Harry was a little amused by this, but his inner alpha wanted to calm his omega down. “When you both are done crying, there’s food on the table.”

Louis knew Edward may have still needed to talk about what happened, but he was hoping they could discuss it together with his brothers. They’d know how to discuss it.

As they ate dinner, Marcel cleared his throat. “Louis, do you want to talk about what you were thinking about earlier in class?” he asked hopefully.

“Well, it was kinda about my heat” he said shyly, his cheeks bright pink. Edward placed his fork on his plate, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “What about your heat, Princess?” the eldest triplet asked softly. “Well, you see, um” Louis stuttered out, “willyouallbethere?” he rushed out?”

“You’re going to need to repeat that baby, we didn’t hear a word you said” Harry spoke up. “Will you all be there? Like during my heat?” Louis was kicking himself for being nervous about this, they were his alphas.

The brothers all shared a look before Marcel turned back to Louis, “of course we’ll all be there. Or do you not want all of us this time? We understand if you just want one of us.”.

“I was just wondering, I’m worried you and Harry aren’t quite ready for that.” 

“Oh honey, you don’t have to worry about that. We’re your alphas, we’re here to help you through your heat.” Harry informed the omega, “now what else are you worried about? I can tell there’s something else.”.

“Well, would you guys be bonding with me during my heat?” he asked nervously. “Well that’s really up to you. We’ll wait as long as you’d like us to” Harry said, nodding to his brothers, “we’re taking this as slow as you want, okay?”

“Our rut is really close to your heat though, Pup. Your heat may trigger our rut to come on faster. If that happens, we may not be able to help but to bond you. If you aren’t ready, then one of us will spend your heat with you, the other two of us will spend our rut alone. The chance of one of us bonding with you solo is very low.”

“But I don’t want you guys to go through your rut alone. I’m ready for you to bond with me… I just want to make sure it’s not going to be something Harry and Marcel regret.”.

“You’re worried about us having regrets?” Marcel asked, his voice making him sound hurt, “Sweetie, the last month of us being together has shown me that I do love you. I would never regret having you as our mate, neither would Harry. We want this. If we didn't, we wouldn’t even be having this discussion.”

“Okay, if you guys are okay with it. I want to be with all three of you, I want to actually become mates over this heat. I may be young, but I’m ready. I want this. I’ve never wanted anything more. I love you three so much, you’re my alphas.”

Louis was going to be moving in with his alphas once they mated, but for now he was still living at the omega house. After giving Marcel and Harry a kiss goodbye, Edward drove Louis home. “I have work early in the morning, but Harry and Marcel will both be home. If you want to come over, text one of them and they’ll come get you. Or they could help you start packing if you want.” Edward started when he pulled up to Louis’ home.

“Thanks for the ride” Louis smiled, kissing Edward before unbuckling himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow after work, okay? Have a goodnight, Princess.” the alpha said, watching as Louis shut the car door before walking up the walkway to the house. 

Just as Edward was about to drive off, he saw an alpha standing in the doorway to the omega house. The alpha reached his arm out for Louis, wrapping it around the omega’s waist. Louis tried to get out of his grip, but was no match to the alpha. Edward was already out of the car before the alpha had tried to lean in for a kiss.

“Sam stop, just let me come in, please” Louis pleaded, “Sam you’re drunk. Go bother someone else, let go” he whined in a high pitch tone.

Edward was behind his omega in seconds, ripping him free from Sam’s hold. “Get your dirty hands off my omega” he spit out harshly, pushing the alpha back into the house. Edward stepped between Louis and the other alpha. A loud growl could be heard through Edward’s clenched teeth. “I’ve had enough of you. For months you’ve bothered my omega and I let it slide. But you had your hands on what’s mine and I will not tolerate that.”

“He’s not yours, mate, he doesn’t have a mark” the drunk alpha pointed out. “He will soon enough.” Edward roared, punching Sam as soon as he tried to get to Louis again.

Sam fell to the ground at that, rubbing the back of his head. “What the fuck? He’s not worth a fight. I can get another omega here at any time. He doesn’t even know what he’s missing.”

“You disgust me,” Edward said, stomping his foot down on Sam’s right knee, knowing it would hurt a lot, possibly needing surgery. “I hope perving on these young omegas is worth the fucked up knee, mate. Come on Louis, you’re not staying here tonight…. Or ever.”


	14. I Want Forever With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I didn't edit. Ignore any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support <3
> 
> Abi x

Louis was brought out of his sleep by two pairs of lips peppering kisses across his face and up his neck. The omega let out a small wine, moving his head to give more access to the two alphas. With his eyes closed, he could still tell who the two alphas were. 

The three alphas had distinct smells, not many people paid too much attention to it, but the omega did. Harry had a very earthy smell, a mix of Chamomile, jasmine and vanilla. Edward always smelled sterile, with very little of his natural alpha scent coming to the surface. The alpha just always smelt clean, Louis loved it. Marcel's scent was warm, a slight hint of tobacco mixed with ginger and cocoa. 

Louis knew which alpha was nibbling along his neck, possibly leaving small marks behind. “We know you’re awake, Pup” the husky voice chuckled before his teeth nibbled on Louis’ earlobe, “breakfast is almost ready.”

“I don’t want to get up, alpha” he whimpered, enjoying the attention he was receiving. “Harry wouldn’t be too happy if the birthday boy had a cold breakfast” the second alpha informed, placing a soft kiss on Louis' lips.

“Fine, but I’m not done with all this attention” he giggled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. Louis sat up, opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the brightness of the room. The curtains were pulled back, letting the sun fill the room.

“You can have all of the attention that you desire, honey, just wait until after breakfast” Marcel said while letting out a chuckle. 

Louis followed the two alphas out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. “Happy birthday baby boy!” Harry said excitedly, putting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes down in front of the omega. In the middle of the stack, there was a single candle lit. 

“I thought you deserved to make more than one wish today, so you get to start off with a pancake wish” the alpha explained with glee.

“Thank you so much for this Hazza” Louis smiled brightly, before taking a moment to think of what he wanted to wish for. This took Louis a little bit, because he already felt he had everything he could ever wish for. He finally settled on a wish, closing his eyes before blowing out the candle. 

When he opened his eyes he saw all three of his alphas staring at him. “Well, what did you wish for?” the oldest triplet asked with a smile. “It won’t come true if I tell you, silly.” Louis retorted.

The three alphas watched the small omega eat his breakfast, an overwhelming feeling of happiness filled them. 

“So, bunny, we always get our Christmas tree on Christmas Eve, it’s a tradition of ours. Mum and our sister will be there.” Marcel explained as he sipped his coffee.

“Niall, Liam and Zayn will be there too.” Harry added on, “it’s been awhile since we’ve seen them hasn’t it?”. “I think it’s only been a week, but I can’t wait to see Niall, he’s basically my best friend.”. “I thought I was your best friend? Hmm?” the eldest triplet teased, playfully pouting.

“You’re my alpha, that automatically makes you better than a best friend” Louis explained as he finished his breakfast. The omega stood up, collecting his alpha’s dirty dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. 

Since moving in with his alphas, Louis has taken on a fair share of the chores. Most alphas have their omegas doing everything around the house from laundry, to cooking, to cleaning up. The Styles triplets didn’t believe in that. To them, everyone deserved to take part in keeping up with the house. There wasn’t really a set schedule for any of these chores. Whoever wanted to cook that day would cook, laundry was done when someone had a chance to throw a load in, and normal everyday cleaning happened when someone decided to pick up. It worked for the four of them. 

After breakfast, the four of them started to get ready for the day. Edward left his long curls down instead of in their normal bun formation. He had put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark grey sweater with an emerald velvet trench coat, and a pair of black leather chelsea boots. Louis was almost drooling, his eyes raking up and down the alpha’s figure. The omega couldn’t understand how he got three fit alphas.

Marcel opted for a black Gucci pullover, paired with black skinny jeans, light beige chelsea boots and a matching suede jacket. “Does this look okay?” the youngest triplet asked Louis, noticing the omega was still in Edward’s tshirt and panties. “You look amazing” Louis breathed out before biting his lip shyly. Marcel chuckled at that, placing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head as he walked off to the bathroom, to fix his hair.

Just as Marcel was walking into the bathroom, Harry came out, fully dressed. The third alpha was wearing a leopard print shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, black leather chelsea boots and a matching black trench coat, his curly hair was brushed back, a spray or two of hairspray keeping it in place. 

“Did you decide what you’re going to wear?” Harry asked Louis as he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his brother and omega to finish getting ready.

“Well I was thinking of just a hoodie and sweats, but you guys are making it seem like we’re going to a fashion show” Louis responded, rolling his eyes, “do you three always dress like you’re going to be in magazines all the time?”.

Harry only smirked before standing back up, walking into the walk-in closet. He returned a moment later with a black hoodie and sweats in hand. “Here, this is one of Ed’s hoodies. It’s a little cold out, we don’t want you getting sick. Put on a pair of thick socks too.” the alpha instructed. Louis took the clothes with a small thanks before pulling the shirt he was wearing, off. 

Louis heard a sharp breath from one of the alphas. “What’s wrong?” he asked in confusion, eyebrows knitted together. “You’re just so… hot” Marcel said, his jaw dropped slightly. Louis in panties was a sight the alphas were in love with. This was the first time the youngest triplet had been that forward though. A blush rose on Louis’ cheeks, turning his eyes to the floor, feeling a little exposed. With three pairs of eyes trained on his small body, the omega felt a bit overwhelmed, his anxiety being a scent easily picked up on by the alphas.

“What’s wrong, Pup?” Edward asked in concern, stepping toward the omega. The omega’s eyes met the alpha’s forest green ones. “Just a little overwhelmed,” he admitted. “There’s no need to be overwhelmed princess, it’s just us” the alpha tried offering some support by brushing his palm against Louis’ side, resting his hand on his hip. “You’re just very attractive, it’s hard to not just stare in amazement at you.” Edward lifted Louis’ chin with his finger, his eyes searching for permission. 

Louis didn’t pull away, knowing exactly what Edward wanted to do. Without another word, Edward captured Louis’ lips in a kiss. Slow, soft, warm; perfect. The alpha’s other hand found it’s home on the younger boy’s other hip, pulling him close, melting their bodies together. Edward was in control of the kiss, somehow knowing exactly what Louis wanted and needed. 

As the kiss deepend, Edward’s tongue dominating Louis’ mouth, the alpha lifted the omega up, trapping his body against the wall. Louis let out a little whine from his throat as his head hit the wall softly. The omega’s hands run into the alpha’s long hair, pulling slightly at the curls. Edward let out a low growl, pulling Louis’ lower lip in between his teeth. Louis could feel the slick he was producing saturating his panties. 

All Louis was thinking was he needed his alpha. Louis let out a moan, kissing back against Edward, the kiss now sloppy and needy. “Alpha” he pleaded, locking eyes with the eldest triplet. Edward’s eyes were almost black, blown wide with lust. Louis scent was near intoxicating to him, his nostrils flaring, drinking it all in. Louis smelt like peach cobbler in Edward’s opinion. Sweet, light; perfect.

“As much as we’re enjoying this show you two are putting on, we do have somewhere to be. I don’t think our first time with Louis should end with him limping in a forest with our mum and sister, being absolutely drenched in our scent.” Marcel said, stepping in to stop Edward from slipping his hand down the back of Louis’ panties. 

Edward let out an annoyed sigh, resting his forehead against Louis’. “I cannot wait until I can get a taste of you.” He said quietly, “I’m going to devour you, Pup. You’re all mine.”. Edward’s inner alpha was screaming at him, wanting him to go further, wanting him to claim what’s his. He moved his head to nibble at Louis’ earlobe, moving lower slowly. “Pup, I need to mark you right now. Can I please mark you?” He was doing his all to control his inner-alpha, but he had the overwhelming urge to mark Louis. 

“If he doesn’t mark you right now, he won’t be able to handle you leaving the house” Harry explained to Louis, a cold washcloth in hand to help cool Louis down, placing it on his forehead. “It’s not a bonding mark, he wouldn’t go that deep, it’s just for others to see that you’re claimed. He’s been getting more and more possessive because our rut is coming up.” Marcel added with a soft smile, not wanting Louis to be freaked out. 

“You can mark me” Louis said to Edward, “but just know, I’m already yours. Even though we haven’t mated, and we haven’t bonded, I’m still yours. I’ll always be yours.”. At that response, Edward nuzzled his face in the crook of his omega’s neck, placing a soft kiss right above where he would be marking Louis. The bite wasn’t as painful as Louis had expected, and weirdly enough, it made Louis’ inner omega burst with happiness and pride. Edward licked at the bite mark, closing it off to stop the bleeding. He bit a little deeper than intended, but it wasn’t deep enough to form a bond. 

“Get yourself cleaned up and dressed, we’ll head downstairs to give you some alone time.” Marcel said before pulling his eldest brother out of the room. Harry was the last alpha remaining in the bedroom, he rubbed his thumb over the bite mark. “I’m sorry we didn’t give you the heads up about his possessiveness before our rut. He’s honestly never done that with an omega before. It’s usually just Marcel and I who get marked by him.” the alpha let out a soft chuckle. “He never did that to Amelia?” Louis asked confused, “wouldn’t he mark her up during his rut?”. “He only marked her once, and that was so Marcel and I could bond with her and the four of us could be mates. He never touched her after that night, but he had to get his possessiveness out on someone, so he marked Marcel and I numerous times”. Louis smiled at that, proud he was good enough for the oldest brother. 

“Here, wear this shirt, he’ll want everyone to see your mark. If you try wearing the sweater, he’ll just rip it. I’m talking from experience here.” the alpha winked, handing Louis a grey long sleeve shirt with a low neckline before walking out of the room.

After Louis took a few minutes to calm himself down and change his panties, he was dressed and ready for the day. He had put a pair of black sweatpants on to go with his grey top, slipping his black winter boots on before he went downstairs. “I’m ready, can we go now?” He asked the three alphas who were waiting on the couch.

“You have to put a jacket on, honey, we don’t want you getting cold.” Marcel explained, handing Louis his black winter coat, helping the omega into it. 

The drive was just under an hour to get to the triplet’s childhood home. This was Louis’ second time being here, so he was still a little shy. As they pulled into the driveway, they saw Zayn’s car already parked. “I guess we were running a little behind” Harry said with a smile, opening the backdoor to get out of Marcel’s suv. Marcel and Edward followed suit with Edward stopping to open Louis’ door. He took Louis’ hand to help the small omega out of the vehicle.

As they walked into the house, the smell of fresh baked muffins filled the air. Laughter was heard from the kitchen, Louis following his alphas in. “My babies are here” Anne said excitedly, getting up from the table to hug her sons. “Mum you make it seem like we don’t see you at least once a week” Harry teased, engulfing his mother in a big alpha hug. After getting a hug from Marcel and Edward as well, she turned to Louis. 

“I cannot get over how cute and tiny you are” she gushed, opening her arms up for a hug from the omega. Normally if someone said that Louis was tiny, he’d complain that he’s not small, but he couldn’t correct Anne, she’s just too nice. 

“Hey mate, how’ve you been? Enjoying your winter break?” Liam asked, standing up to greet Marcel. “I’ve been spending time with my omega, so I’m enjoying myself” he smiled brightly, watching Louis greet Niall. “You’re really happy with him, huh?” when Liam heard about what Amelia was doing, he thought that Marcel would never be able to be happy again, but his heart was so happy to see Marcel moving on. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. He completes us.”.

“Okay did I miss the memo? Why did everyone dress like you were professionally styled? Why did no one else wear sweats? We’re getting a tree, not getting ready to be in a beauty pageant or something” Louis said while rolling his eyes.

Liam was dressed in black jeans, a black shirt, black doc martens, and a fur lined leather moto jacket. Zayn looked like a model from vogue in black jeans, a black and white turtle neck, fur lined black suede jacket and black boots. While Niall wore black jeans, white crew neck with a green jacket overtop, and his winter boots. “They’re too pretty to be real, right?” Niall giggled, looking at his alphas lovingly.

As Louis was about to respond, Gemma walked in the back door, snow covered boots leaving wet spots where she walked. “Which one of my neanderthal brothers marked you like that?” she asked Louis, seeing the still fresh looking mark on his shoulder. “I didn’t need to even ask that, it was Edward right? It seems like an Edward thing, possessive shit” she giggled. Edward moved closer to Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close. A low growl crawled up Edward’s throat, his eyes staying put on his sister. 

She raised her arms up in surrender, “I’m not going to steal your omega, dummy. I’m not stupid enough to fight the three of you at once.”. “Edward stop growling at your sister” Anne said while shaking her head, “she’s not a threat.”. “Yeah Eddie, I’m not a threat. Even though little Lou here is a cutie.”

“Harry wasn’t kidding when he said you got possessive before your rut” Niall laughed, watching the situation unfold. “Is that really why you seem ready to fight your sister?” Anne asked, unamused, “you alphas are definitely something else.” the older omega said, shaking her head. 

“Can we go look for a tree before Gem really pushes him too far?” Harry asked. “Yeah I think that’s a good idea” Marcel added on before leading the group outside. Anne’s house bordered a forest, and every year their group would go looking for the perfect tree. Anne started this the year her alpha died, wanting to try and make that Christmas special for her kids. It was a hard year, she could barely afford any gifts for her four children, she couldn’t afford a Christmas tree. So she bundled up her 5 year old and triplet 1 year old boys and walked out into the forest in search of the perfect Christmas tree. 27 years later and they were doing the same thing.

“What about this one?” Harry asked his brothers and Louis. “I think that’s too big for the house” Marcel pointed out, “try and find something smaller. I think last year’s was about 6.5 feet, so that size would be good again”. 

“What about this one, Pup?” Edward asked Louis, pointing at the tree he liked. Louis looked at it, “I think we need something a little fuller”. Edward nodded, continuing to walk around, looking at all the trees.

After 20 minutes, Louis let out a squeal, “I found it!”. The tree he found was perfect, about 6 feet tall and full. “This one is perfect bunny” Marcel smiled, kissing Louis’ temple as Edward and Harry went to cut it down. At this point Gemma, Anna and the Malik-Payne’s had found their own trees.

Edward, Harry, Zayn and Liam carried out the four trees they cut down, lugging them back to the house. They put the correct trees on the vehicles, strapping them down for the ride home as Harry brought the one he was carrying into the house for his mom. 

“You all will be here for Christmas dinner tomorrow, right?” She asked everyone as they stood outside by the cars. A chorus of “Of course. Love you. See you tomorrow” were said while everyone got into their cars.

After decorating their tree and having a hot dinner prepared by Harry, Louis was presented with a small box. “What’s this?” the omega asked confused.

“It’s your birthday gift” Edward explained, “come on open it”. Louis wasn’t used to birthday gifts, so he wasn’t expecting anything from the triplets. He opened the box carefully, becoming even more confused by the contents. He lifted up a keyring with a couple keys on it. 

“Keys?” Louis looked so precious when he was confused. “Yes keys.” Harry smiled, “come on out to the garage, your real gift is in there”. Louis followed the three excited alphas out to the garage. The garage was mostly used for storage. The three alphas always park their cars in the driveway, so Louis had never been in here.

Inside the garage was a brand new, black Mercedes-Benz suv. “We wanted you to have your own car so you can go out on your own if you wanted to. This way you don’t have to worry about whether we could drive you somewhere or not.” Edward explained, “and we got the suv so we could grow into it”.

“Grow into it?” “Yeah… like.. Pups and stuff” Marcel explained, scratching his head, trying not to sound too hopeful.

At that, Louis started tearing up, “thank you, thank you” he sniffled, hugging Edward tightly, before doing the same to Harry and Marcel. “This is perfect.”.

After some more happy tears, the four of them were laid up in bed, cuddled into each other. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you three, but I’m so glad I have you” Louis spoke up, curled into Edward’s chest. “I just want to make sure you three are sure.”. 

“Sure about what, Princess?” “Sure about everything. Sure about wanting to be with me. Sure about wanting me to be your mate. If we’re going to do this, I need to know you’re sure.” 

“We’re a million percent sure we want you, bunny. You’ve shown us what real love is like. We want to be your everything.” Marcel assured the omega. 

“Could you hold me through the night? Could you kiss away my tears? Could you be my first time? Make me want to stay alive? Never leave my side? I just don’t want this to be a waste of my time” Louis admitted, “If we’re going to do this, I want forever with you. I know my heat starts in a few days…. And I know that might trigger your rut. I want all three of you. It’ll be my first time, but I need all 3 of you there. I want to mate during my heat if you’ll have me.”.


	15. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter. If you don't like smut, just skip this chapter. Chapter 16 should be up in a few days. If you choose to skip this chapter, it won't really mess up future chapters for you. <3 As always, this chapter isn't edited so just ignore the mistakes.   
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> -  
> Abi x

Louis awoke in a puddle of his own sweat, feeling hot and generally just gross. He could see two of his alphas cuddled up to each other beside him, with the third alpha missing. The omega separated himself from the sweat slicked sheets, making his way to the ensuite bathroom. The cold tiles felt great against his feet as he walked towards the shower, stripping out of his clothes as he walked across the bathroom.

Once inside the shower, he turned the knobs, wanting to drench himself in the freezing cold water. Louis rested his back against the cool tiles that lined the shower walls. He knew exactly what was going on, but he was still anxious. He was beginning to show symptoms of his heat. He still had a few hours before the symptoms worsened and he’d lose most of his clarity. He trusted his alphas and knew they’d take care of him. 

The omega grabbed his bottle of strawberry body wash, lathering some of it up in a loofah before running it across his body. He knew the scent wouldn’t last long and he’d be back to sweating soon, but for now he felt clean. 

As he moved to wash his hair with vanilla scented shampoo, there was a knock on the door. “Baby, can I come in?” the husky, half asleep voice of an angel asked in a low tone. “Yeah, I’m almost done” Louis informed as he heard the bathroom door open. “What are you doing up so early?” Harry asked through a yawn, “it’s only 7”.

“I woke up in sweat soaked sheets, I wasn’t going to turn back over and go to sleep” Louis laughed while he rinsed his hair out in the cold stream of water. “Do you think your heat is starting today?” the alpha asked, starting to sound more awake. “I think I may go into full blown heat by the afternoon. So far I only feel hot and sweaty, so I’ve still got a couple hours”. 

The alpha responded with a grunt as he brushed his teeth, spitting the excess into the sink. “What would you like for breakfast? Edward wanted us to make sure you eat breakfast and lunch. He said it will help your energy levels throughout your heat. I never thought about doing that before. Edward never mentioned it before last night.”.

“Could we have BLTs? Marcel and I picked up some bacon from the deli yesterday.” The omega asked, now rinsing out his conditioner as Harry gargled with mouthwash. “You could have anything you wanted” Harry reminded. He would always tell Louis that, he wanted his omega to have everything.

Harry left the bathroom just as Louis had turned off the water, wrapping his towel around himself as he stepped out of the shower. He felt cooled down for now, no longer all hot and sweaty. Louis slipped into a pair of panties and pulled on the shirt he had grabbed on his way to the bathroom. 

He walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, noticing that Marcel had gotten up at some point during Louis’ shower. As he was walking past the livingroom to get to the kitchen, Marcel spoke up. “Bunny, come here please” he asked the omega softly. 

Louis decided he could wait on breakfast if Marcel needed to talk. He made his way over to the youngest alpha before he was pulled onto his lap. Louis ended up straddling Marcel’s lap in this position. “Good morning” Louis giggled, nuzzling his face in the alpha’s neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent. Louis could smell that Marcel’s scent was starting to change, knowing that probably meant the alpha was starting to go into rut.

“You smell so good” the alpha said with a low growl, his hands resting a little low on Louis’ lower back, nearly holding onto his bum. The omega knew that his alphas may get more handsy as his heat progresses, especially if it triggers their rut. “Your rut is starting, isn’t it?” Louis asked, pulling back to look at Marcel’s face. 

Louis could see that his alpha’s eyes were starting to get darker, knowing he’d be in full rut when his eyes were fully black and his inner alpha would take over. The omega leaned in one last time, pressing a kiss to the alpha’s lips. Marcel’s hands lowered before gripping at Louis’ bottom, pulling him in even closer. A deep growl was heard from Marcel’s throat, while Louis responded with a high pitched whine.

As Louis started to feel slick soak his panties, his attention was brought to the other alpha in the room. Harry had walked into the room at some point, balancing three plates in his arms. “Marcel, let him go.” Harry said sternly, letting out a growl himself, “Edward said not to touch him. The more you touch him, the faster you’ll bring on his heat.”.

Marcel looked at his older brother, his eyes a dark green, his nostrils flaring. “Have you smelt him?” the youngest triplet asked, pushing his glasses back into place, moving his hands back to Louis’ hips. “I have, and that’s why I went to cook us breakfast. I can’t control myself if I’m too close to him.” Harry responded, “Edward would never forgive either of us if he goes fully under when he’s not here to supervise.”.

“He won’t get hurt” Marcel explained, rolling his eyes before turning back to the omega on his lap. “Well we aren’t risking it. If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’ll have to lock Louis and I away in the bedroom to get away from you.” Harry threatened. 

“You wouldn’t dare” he growled, territorial over his omega. The alpha moved the smaller boy off of him, pushing himself in between his brother and Louis. 

“Why do you always try to start fights, Marcel, you know I’m not going to fight you pre-rut. Come take Louis’ plate from me so he doesn’t starve. He needs all the energy he can get. This is his first heat with an alpha, let alone three alphas at once.”.

Marcel only grunted in response before grabbing two plates from Harry. He gave Louis one and then took a seat on the opposite couch, pouting at the omega.

“Why can’t he sit with me, Haz?” the omega asked sadly, poking his food with a fork. “This will be the only time, baby. We need Edward here before we can really touch you.” the older alpha explained, sitting beside his brother. “Edward has to be the first to mate with you. That’s how our pack works. Edward is our lead alpha, and then Marcel and I are equal. To complete the bond properly, Edward has to be the first one to knot and mark you.”.

“When will Edward be home?” Louis asked through a mouthful of tater tots, leaving his sandwich for last. Harry glanced at the clock behind Louis before answering, “he should be home before noon, so we have a few hours.”.

Around 11, Louis started to get hot again. He also wanted to be close to his two alphas, but Harry would let low alpha growls out when Louis would try and get close. Right now, Louis was curled up to Edward’s pillow, watching the time on the alarm clock slowly change. He could feel himself starting to succumb to his heat. His brain was feeling fuzzier and all he wanted were his alphas. He was letting out small whines and whimpers and it was taking everything in Harry and Marcel to not touch him. 

The two alphas were sitting on the floor, back against the wall, waiting outside their bedroom. Louis’ scent of sweet heat was driving their inner alphas insane. “Harry I don’t know how much longer I can hear him whine like that. He needs me, he needs his alpha” Marcel said, gripping at his hair, “he probably doesn’t understand why we won’t come in there. Where the fuck is Edward? He’s not going to last much longer, and I won’t be able to hold back if he starts calling out for one of us.”.

Harry was doing a little bit better than his younger brother, but he was still having a hard time. He could have sworn he already heard a few “alphas” fall from the omega’s lips followed by a whine or whimper. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening his group chat with his brothers.

‘Ed, you need to get home NOW! I don’t know how much longer we can stay away from Lou, he needs us.’ Harry sent before turning his screen off, hoping his brother would be home soon.

Edward was home about 5 minutes after Harry had texted him. As he walked up the stairs, he was already tearing his scrubs off, throwing them on the ground as he walked. He found Harry holding his brother back, both of their eyes were darker than earlier. “He started calling for us a minute or two ago. I had to hold Marcel back.” Harry explained, his nose twitching as he was hit with a wave of Louis’ scent when Edward opened the bedroom door. 

As Edward stepped into the room, he saw how pink Louis’ cheeks were. Without meaning to, Louis let out a moan. “Alpha, please” he begged, not knowing what he needed exactly. The eldest alpha stripped down to his boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed to get a look at his omega. He could see how hazy his eyes had become, not being able to fully focus in this state. 

Harry and Marcel watched from the doorway, the scent of Louis’ slick causing them to start fully losing themselves. “Edward, please” Marcel nearly begged, needing to touch Louis. Edward knew his brothers enough to see that his youngest brother was nearing full blown rut, while Harry wasn’t too far behind him. The eldest brother was almost as far deep as his brothers, but was able to control his rut symptoms better than them due to his profession. 

Edward nodded, giving his brothers permission to move further into the bedroom. “Remember, I need to mark him first, it won’t work if either of you try to mark him first.” He instructed while moving closer to the omega. 

Louis threw himself against Edward, kissing his lips with everything in him. The alpha held him closely, moving them into a more comfortable position on the bed. Edward grabbed the back of Louis’ neck where his omega spot was, deepening the kiss. Louis went slack against his alpha, letting his inner omega fully come out. Edward’s tongue dominated Louis’ mouth, while his hands slid into the back of the omega’s panties.

The slick from Louis had coated Edward’s finger when he traced over his hole. “You’re so wet” the alpha said with a growl, kissing down Louis’ neck. The omega let out a shaky moan, trying to push back onto the alpha’s finger. Normally Edward liked to tease, but he knew Louis needed him right now. As soon as Louis tried to get something more, Edward slipped his finger into Louis, slowly pumping it in and out. 

Louis leaned his face into Edward’s throat, breathing hotly against him. As Edward worked on stretching the omega to slip a second finger in, Marcel gripped the back of Louis’ neck, turning his head in to kiss him. Their kiss was sloppy, hot, needy, and exactly what the two of them needed. Tongues, teeth and saliva mixing together, swallowing each other's moans and whines. Harry slipped his own hand into Louis’ panties, taking him in his hand, slowly pumping his cock. 

Through all the needy whimpers, Edward still had full control over the situation, slipping a second and then a third finger into his omega. He knew he reached the right spot when Louis pulled away from Marcel’s lips, letting out a gasp, his toes curling in pleasure. 

“I need… alpha….please?” Louis asked breathily, “more.”. Edward pulled his fingers out of the smaller boy, before pulling his panties fully off. Marcel took the shirt Louis was wearing off, giving Edward access to Louis’ shoulder. Harry sat back on his heels in the middle of the bed, Marcel joining him knowing they’d have to wait for Edward.

Edward slipped out of his boxers before getting back on the bed. He knew Louis needed a knot soon or he’d be in pain. He didn’t wait long before slipping into Louis, hiking his leg over his hip. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room, Louis’ moans and Edward’s grunts accompanying the sounds. 

It wasn’t too much longer when Edward could feel his knot growing, his lips peppering kisses on Louis’ neck. “I know it might feel a little painful, the stretch, but don’t move okay?” He informed Louis with a quiet tone, “if you tug on my knot, you could hurt yourself and we don’t want that to happen, Pup”. Louis didn’t have time before he felt Edward’s knot pull against his hole.

The feeling of being stretched beyond belief, feeling filled, sent Louis over the edge. His hot, sticky come painting both of their stomachs. Edward’s teeth sunk into the omega’s skin, the taste of bitter metallic blood filling the alpha’s mouth. He left his teeth in there for a moment, making sure he bit deep enough to leave a permanent mark. Both of them could feel the instant warmth that somehow felt familiar and yet so different, connecting their souls together. 

Louis felt like he could feel all of Edward’s emotions, felt like he could hear every thought that was running through his alpha’s mind. Alpha. That name kept running through Louis’ own mind. He felt safe with his alpha. 

With a steady string of come filling Louis, Edward brushed his omega’s sweaty fringe out of his face, placing a soft kiss to his temple. “Try and sleep a little, it’ll take my knot a bit to go down.” The alpha said softly, moving them slowly so Louis could be more comfortable. 

Louis went to sleep happy, knowing he’d feel this connected to his other two alphas soon. He had never felt safer. Even though his mind was still hazy, he knew he felt so much love for his alphas and were so thankful they chose him, giving him a chance to help them pick up the broken pieces of their hearts. He vowed to never be like Amelia.


	16. It’s Okay, Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more shitty smut.
> 
> Not edited.
> 
> This is a very short chapter because it's a continuation of chapter 15. So this is technically chapter 15.5
> 
> If you want to skip this, the next chapter is already uploaded.

Louis’ haze filled brain startled to settle, at least for a little bit. His head was resting against his alpha’s chest, listening to the soft beats of his heart beating in sync with Edward’s. He could feel rough, calloused fingers running through his sweaty hair. He could hear the soft puffs of air passing through a pair of lips from behind him. Louis could swear that his senses were stronger now, but maybe that’s due to his newly formed bond with one of his alphas.

“How are you feeling, Pup?” Edward asked with a chuckle, placing a soft kiss to Louis’ head. Louis groaned a little bit, lifting his head to meet Edward’s near-black eyes. “Like I’ve been hit by a truck” he joked, his joints cracking as he moved to sit up. He wasn’t even close to being out of his heat, but taking an alpha's knot helped give an omega breaks from their heat. 

“Well, you just got fucked by an alpha” Harry spoke up, his eyes still a dark green colour, “so I’m sure it feels that way”. “Harry, really?” Marcel let out an annoyed growl, smacking the back of his brother’s head. “My brother is a neanderthal, huh, pup?” Edward asked with an amused look on his face. “He’s just an alpha without a filter” Louis defended Harry softly.

By the time Edward’s knot fully went down, Louis was hit with a strong wave of his heat. “It’s okay, Princess” The oldest triplet said softly, slowly pulling out of the omega. Edward’s eyes met Harry’s as he ran his fingers over his rim, feeling how loose the omega still was. “He could take both of you, couldn’t you, Pup?” Edward said, ignoring Marcel’s low growl. The two younger alphas were trying so hard to go slow with Louis, but they couldn’t hold back much longer. They were going further into their rut, and getting themselves off wasn’t enough, they needed their mate.

“You’re going to feel so good, Baby, so good for your alphas” Harry said with a growl, lifting the omega off of his brother, laying him on his stomach. Marcel moved further onto the bed to be beside Harry. “You look so beautiful like this, all spread out for your alphas.” Marcel said, lifting Louis’ hips into the air while Harry pushed down on his lower back. Louis let out a moan, his face down in the mattress. 

Harry worked his fingers into Louis, wanting to make sure he was stretched enough for two alphas. An omega’s body adjusts to their alphas, so he could take them both without issue.

“Alpha please,” Louis begged, needing something more. Harry only had to nod at his brother for Marcel to lay down on the bed beside Louis. He picked the omega up, helping him to lower down onto his hard dick. Louis gripped onto the headboard to steady himself. Marcel’s large hands held tightly onto his hips, helping him move. “How are you still tight after taking a knot, bunny?” He growled through gritted teeth, followed by a high pitch moan from the omega. “Harry you need to feel this, fuck, he’s incredible.” That was enough for Harry, slowly sliding inside of Louis.

Edward rubbed his hand on Louis’ back in silent support. Louis was in immense pleasure, sandwiched between two of his alphas. “Harry you’ve gotta be close, I don’t think I can last much longer” Marcel moaned, raising his hips up to meet Harry’s steady thrusts into their omega. “I’m close too, Marce.”.

Harry nuzzled his face into the right side of Louis’ neck, Marcel taking the left side. Louis could feel their knots taking turns catching at his rim. Louis’ climax came fast and hard with the omega falling flush against Marcel’s chest. 

Just as Harry’s knot popped, Marcel’s did too, locking both of the alphas inside of Louis. Their teeth sunk into their respective sides, the taste of blood filling their mouths as they growled. ‘Mine’ is the word the younger triplets thought. 

If Louis didn’t believe in heaven, this would have convinced him it was real. He felt so light, but so loved. The two alphas licked at their bite marks, sealing them with their saliva. “Ours” the alphas said at the same time, “yours” the omega responded before falling back to sleep. Filled with both come and love. He was officially their mate.


	17. Would You Like To Try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support! We've hit 6,000+ hits here on AO3 and 1,000+ reads on wattpad!  
> Thank you for making me more confident with my writing. Because of all of your support, I'm trying to write longer chapters with more details. Before I was writing 1,500 words to 2,000 words! But now I'll be writing chapters with a minimum of 4,000 words!  
> With longer chapters may come longer wait times between chapters.  
> I love you guys so much! <3

“Bunny, come on, you need to get up” Louis heard as he tried to cuddle closer to the body below him. Louis inhaled Harry’s strong alpha scent as he tried to burrow his face into the alpha’s neck. Harry’s arms wrapped the omega up tighter in his sleep, pulling him in closer. “Louis, we seriously need to get going, we have a meeting with the principal. We cannot miss this or Edward will kick both of our asses. Harry you aren’t helping, let go of him” the alpha huffed, trying to pry his brother’s arms off their mate.

“But he’s so cuddly in the morning” the other alpha pouted, “you can go to work, Louis and I can cuddle all morning.”. “That’s not happening Haz. Lou get up please. Just because I’m your mate doesn’t mean you can get out of school just to cuddle in bed all day”. The omega rolled his eyes, not making any further move to get out of bed. Marcel let out a sigh before turning on his heel, walking out of the room with a “be ready in 5 minutes, Louis, I’m not kidding.”.

“As much as I love how cuddly you are, you should probably get ready for school before he goes all alpha on both of us” Harry said while rubbing Louis’ lower back. “Yeah I guess so…” Louis started, pushing himself up on his forearms to look his alpha in the face, “I’m going to miss you. This is the first time since we’ve mated that we’re going to be away from each other.”.

“Oh I know, baby, but you’ll be at school Marcel. We can’t have our smart omega skipping school to hang out with one of his Alphas” Harry teased, placing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips before smacking his hand lightly on Loui’s bottom, “now, get out of bed.”.

The omega let out a dramatic sigh as he rolled off of Harry and onto the mattress beside him. Louis grabbed his cellphone from the bedside table, his joints popping as he stretched. His bare feet touched the plush grey carpet that covered the master bedroom as he made his way to the attached bathroom, flicking the lightswitch on as he walked in. Louis never thought he’d need heated tile in the bathroom before he moved in with the triplets. He could never go back to cold tiles in the morning, shocking him awake, again.

As he brushed his teeth, Louis couldn’t help but admire the three fresh-looking bites that were in his skin forever, kind of like a tattoo. Edward’s bite was clean and precise, you could tell it was his because of the size. His bite was the biggest of the three, further proving he was the top alpha in their pack. The eldest triplet’s mating bite was located just above Louis’ left collar bone. Harry’s was the medium sized mating bite, that was more sloppily placed. His mark was the only one on Loui’s right side beside his neck. While Marcel’s mating bite was to the side of Louis’ neck on the left side, the smallest of the three, but still larger than that of the average alpha. Louis was proud to wear his mates’ marks on his skin, knowing that he was ready to be everything for the triplets. Louis rinsed his mouth from the left over toothpaste with spearmint mouthwash before he wiped his mouth with his hand.

The omega walked into the triplets’ closet where his clothes were now hanging in their designated spot. Since it had snowed the night before, Louis picked out a light blue, long sleeved shirt and a pair of his black leggings. After he put his leggings and shirt on, he decided he’d put warm socks on before one of his alphas told him to. With that he walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. From the top of the wood stairs, Louis could hear his alphas bickering in the kitchen, which put a bright smile on his face. He couldn’t love his alphas anymore, even if he tried to. 

As Louis stepped into the kitchen, all eyes turned to him. “Good morning, Pup” Edward said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, “Did you sleep well? I heard Marcel bitching that you wouldn’t get up.” he said with a chuckle, his dimples popping out at that. “I always sleep great when I’m surrounded by my three mates,” the omega said with a smile. He walked over to their fridge, opening it to grab a green juice that Harry begged him to start drinking. The alpha had said something along the lines of how “it’ll help you grow and keep you fit for football” and it had Louis sold. He hoped he wasn’t done growing because he felt so tiny surrounded with his 6’0”+ alphas. 

“Alright, I’ve got to get going” Edward said as he checked the time, “I’m going to be late. Zayn will hold it against me all day, having me do stuff that our nurses normally do just to spite me”. The eldest alpha caged Louis against the counter, his hand on his hip. “Be a good boy at school today. I should be home around seven, okay? Harry’s has to run some errands and stop by mom’s cafe to help her out for a bit. If you need anything, stop by Marcel’s classroom. I love you, Princess”. After a quick kiss, Edward was out the door. 

“Come on, hun, we’ve got to get going.” Marcel said to the omega as he slipped his shoes on, “don’t forget to grab your coat, it’s going to be cold today”. Marcel was such a stereotypical alpha in Louis’ eyes. He was constantly worried about if Louis was bundled up enough or if he was hungry, hell he’s even started making sure Louis drank lots of water, but that was one of his ways to show he cares. “I’m coming!” Louis called out as he said a quick goodbye to Harry.

Louis’s black winter jacket could swallow Louis whole; it was so big, but it was also very warm with the faux fur lining. As soon as he slipped his winter boots on, Louis was out the door following his alpha to the car. Louis placed his bright blue backpack into the back seat before getting into the car. The leather seats were heated which was perfect for these chilly winter mornings. 

“Will Mr Samuels give you trouble because I’m your student? What’s going to happen?” the omega asked as Marcel backed out of the driveway, onto the plowed road. “We waited until after your 18th birthday to mate with you, so we should be fine.” The alpha responded, placing a hand onto Louis’ thigh for comfort. “I read through the rules, and the rules state you can’t mate with a student under 18 years old, so we should be fine. We’re just going to explain that you’re my omega and then switch your contact info out to ours. That’s it, bunny, no need to get stressed out by this.”.

The drive to school wasn’t too long. Louis spent most of it looking out the window while Marcel drove. The teacher’s parking lot was only half filled by the time they found Marcel’s designated parking spot. School didn’t start for another 45 minutes, so not many people were there already. Marcel was the first one out of the car, walking around to Louis’ side to help his omega out of the car. 

“Be careful, honey, there’s some ice.” he said as he opened Louis’ door, grabbing the omega’s hand to help him out of the car. “Don’t forget your backpack” the alpha said, grabbing the bag and handing it to Louis. “Thank you, alpha” Louis responded, cuddling into his side as they walked through the parking lot to the door. Their shoes squeaked as they walked through the quiet hallways. The office was on the way to Louis’ first class with Mr Malik-Payne english class. 

“Good morning Mr Styles” the beta receptionist greeted the math teacher as they walked into the office, Louis now standing behind his alpha nervously. “Good morning, Ms Teasdale, is Mr Samuels in yet? I need to have a meeting with him” Marcel spoke up with his confident, teacher voice. Louis had grown to love that voice. That voice commanded attention and respect and it’s the first thing Louis had fallen in love with. Marcel might not seem like an alpha when he’s at home, but in school, his alpha pride showed in a tasteful way. “He just got in, just knock before you enter” the blonde beta responded cheerfully before returning to her computer screen. 

Marcel said a small thank you before leading Louis to the office door that had “Principal. Mr. Samuels” on it. Marcel knocked twice, rapping his knuckles against the wooden door. A muffled “come in” was heard before Marcel turned the handle, opening the door. “Ah Mr. Styles, what can I do for you?” the principal asked as he stood up, walking around his desk to greet the teacher. “We need to have a meeting about one of our students here” Marcel explained, gesturing to the omega behind himself.

Mr Samuels raised his eyebrow in confusion, “Louis Tomlinson?”. Marcel nodded as Mr Samuels ushered them into the office, closing the door behind them. “Take a seat.” the older alpha said before sitting back in his own desk chair. “What do we need to discuss with Mr Tomlinson about?”. The school was decently sized and Mr Samuels only knew a portion of students by name. Most of them he knew were the typical bad kids. The ones who fought teacher’s in class, the ones who just presented as alphas that couldn’t control their tempers, and then their team captains. Lucky for Louis, he was known by name due to being the omega team captain for football.

“Louis’ my mate now” Marcel said, looking over to Louis with a comforting smile, “we mated over Christmas break, after Louis’ 18th birthday.”. The principal cleared his throat in surprise. “That’s very quick to mate, right after his 18th birthday, isn’t it? Was there something going on before that I should know about?” he asked Marcel with a pointed look. “You know it’s against policy to court students before their 18th birthday, Mr Styles.”.

“My older brother was actually courting Louis before he turned 18. My brother wanted to mate with him, but myself and my two brothers are a bonded pack and needed to mate together. I didn’t break any of the rules, so there’s nothing to worry about Mr Samuels.”. 

The principal nodded before turning to his computer, pulling up Louis’ file. “I’m assuming we need to go through and change his information?” he asked while pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Yes sir. His contact information and address have changed.”.

It took about 10 minutes to change Louis’ information, listing all three triplets as emergency contacts and changing his address. “Thank you for coming in, Mr Styles. And congratulations to you and your mates, Mr Tomlinson.” Mr Samuels said as he opened the office door for them. “See, bunny, that wasn’t so bad, huh?” Marcel asked with a smile. Louis nodded his head, a matching smile on his face, “it wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be” he agreed. 

Marcel walked Louis to his first class, “give me your coat, I’ll put it in my office. You only need your binder for this class right?”. “Yeah, we only need our binder. Can you take my bag with you too? I won’t need to get anything out of there until math class”. Marcel nodded, taking Louis’ things before waving to Liam. “Have a good class, I’ll see you in a couple hours, okay? If you need anything, just text me. I’ve got two classes before yours, so if I take a bit to respond, that’s why. If it’s an emergency, just come to my class. I love you bunny, I’ll see you in a bit”. “I love you too, alpha” Louis said back, receiving a kiss on the head from his alpha before he left him there.

“Come in Lou” Liam instructed as he wrote on the board. “How was your Christmas break?” the alpha asked as Louis took a seat in his desk, “it was really good” the smaller boy said excitedly. “Congrats on getting mated. Just know it’s normal to get anxious when you’re away from your alpha for a few weeks after mating. So if you need to leave, I understand and so does Niall.” he explained. “How hard was it for Niall when you first mated?” Louis asked curiously, Niall was really the only omega he was close to that was mated. With Louis’ mom, he never saw a healthy mating, so he wasn’t too sure how it’d be for him.

“Well Niall was only able to stay away from one of us for about an hour” the alpha said with a chuckle, taking a seat on the corner of his own desk. “He didn’t have many understanding teachers, so it was harder for him to come visit me. He would fully skip classes just so he could come sit in on my lessons. But luckily for you, you have Niall, myself and Marcel as your teachers, so you shouldn’t have any issues.” he finished as his other students started flowing into the classroom. 

Michael walked in behind Calum, walking down Louis’ row to the back of the class. As they walked past the omega’s desk, Michael’s nose twitched. “Ugh” Michael said in disgust, “you reek like a whore does, you’re such a slut, omega. You’re not even going to cover up those marks? Gross, move along Calum. I don’t need my beta smelling like an alpha’s bitch”. He growled lowly, giving Louis a disgusted look as if he was covered in vomit. He could vaguely hear Calum respond with “I’d be embarrassed if I reeked like that. I guess Mr Styles is just trying to get ass from anyone at this point. I heard that his ex was fucking Mr Grimshaw. The poor alpha needs to get his pride back, because damn.”.

The words stung the omega’s heart, but he tried to ignore the hash words. He never knew why his old friends were so disgusted with him being an omega, but he knew that Marcel, Harry and Edward loved him. 

The whole class, Louis struggled. The need to be around his mate worsened, as did the comments from Michael and Calum who were 3 seats behind him. At this point he was doing everything to try and tune them out, but couldn’t. He even tried texting Marcel, but he must have been busy with his class to respond. He knew he wouldn’t get a response from Edward until his break around 3, so he decided to text Harry.

‘Hey… are you busy right now?’ he sent to his alpha, staring at the phone like he’d get a response faster by doing that. ‘I just got home from the cafe, what’s up? Don’t you have class right now?’ was what Harry had sent back.

‘I need you. I can’t do this. I just need you here so I can breathe. I don’t know how to explain it, but I just need you alpha. Please?’

‘I can be there in about 10 minutes, meet me by the bleachers. I’ve already texted Liam saying you were going to leave class. Just ask him to go to the bathroom, leave your binder on his desk, you’ll get it from him later.’

After Louis read that, he raised his hand. “Yes, Louis?” Liam asked. “Can I go to the bathroom, please?”. “Yes you can. Bring me your binder so I can write down the notes you miss so you don’t fall behind” the alpha said with a smile. Louis left his binder on Liam’s desk, nodding at the alpha in thanks before walking out of the classroom. 

As soon as Louis stepped out of the back door of the school, he instantly regretted it, a cold chill running through him. He walked through the inch of snow towards the bleachers, having to walk across the outdoor field to get to them. Louis only had to wait about 5 minutes before he saw his alpha walking across the empty field.

“Baby, why aren’t you wearing a coat? It’s cold out. You’re going to get sick” the alpha said, taking his coat off immediately to wrap his omega up in it. “Marcel had my coat, I didn’t want to bother him about it” Louis replied, shaking a little from the cold. Harry sat on the bench beside Louis, pulling him close. “What happened in class? Do you want to talk about it?” the alpha asked patiently, knowing that sometimes omegas needed to talk to help them destress. 

“No, not really” Louis said. He wasn’t ready to talk about it. He didn’t really know what to say, what if he was making a big deal out of nothing? He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his alpha. “Alright, well we can just sit here for a bit if you’d like.” Harry offered with a smile. “I’d like that alot, I just needed to be with one of my alphas”. Louis felt content sitting with his alpha, surrounded by his strong scent.

“Do you want to know what helped me out in highschool when I was having a rough day?” the alpha spoke out after 10 minutes of silence. “What’s that, Haz?” the omega asked curiously. He loved when his alphas would tell him stories from their childhood. Harry reached into the left pocket of the coat Louis was currently wrapped up in, pulling a plastic bag out of it. He held the bag up for Louis to see. “What’s that?” Louis asked, confused. “This, my dear, is my favourite way of dealing with shitty days” Harry responded, pulling the joint out of the baggy. “I didn’t know you smoked.” Louis mentioned. “I don’t smoke anything more than this. I’ve experimented with other drugs when I was younger, but now I really only smoke a joint every now and then. Mostly when Zayn and I hang out, but I figured you might need it.” Harry pulled a lighter from the same pocket, lighting the joint before taking a deep hit from hit before offering it to Louis, “would you like to try? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it’s here if you’d like to try”. Harry would never pressure Louis into anything, especially into trying drugs. But he also wasn’t going to tell Louis he’s not allowed to try it. Louis decided he’d try it, what could go wrong right? Louis took the joint, taking a small hit off it, surprised that he didn’t cough for a first timer. 

After about 5 minutes, Louis felt the high kick in. In that time he had managed to crawl onto Harry’s lap, cuddling his head into the alphas neck, taking time to scent mark his alpha to calm his inner omega down. “Come on, baby boy, the bell’s going to ring in a few minutes. We can go have lunch with Marcel, okay?”. “But I’m comfy here” the omega protested, hiding his face further into Harry’s neck. Harry shook his head in amusement before he picked the omega up, carrying them back to the building. “Do you want me to carry you in the school? Or do you want to walk?” Harry asked as they made it to the back door. “I’ll walk” Louis said with a pout as Harry lowered him to his feet.

As soon as the two of them walked into Marcel’s classroom, the other alpha sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Harry, Edward’s going to kill you” Marcel said, pulling Louis close, holding his head in both of his hands, “You feeling okay, bunny?” the alpha asked as he rubbed his thumbs against the omega’s face. Louis just giggled, wrapping Marcel in a hug, “I feel good, Marcie. Why are you so worried? You’re so silly”. Marcel just shook his head, leading Louis over to the chair behind Marcel’s desk. 

The omega sat down, pulling his legs underneath him. “Let’s get you out of this coat, sweetie, you’ll get overheated.” Marcel explained, helping Louis out of Harry’s winter coat. “Should I be worried about how much you let him have?” the younger alpha asked as he turned back to his older brother, “you do remember what happened when you let Amelia smoke with you, right?”. “Marce, that was in highschool. It wasn’t my fault. I had no idea it was laced. And come on, she got sick for a few hours, but she was fine. This stuff is fine, Zayn gave it to me” Harry said defensively, “he was upset in Liam’s class and texted me. It made him feel better. Just look how happy he is”.

Marcel looked back at Louis who was twirling himself in the chair a bit, giggling as he did so. “Alright fine. I’m just glad he’s in my class after lunch, I can keep an eye on him. Can you grab us lunch from the cafeteria? I would have sent Louis, but I’m not going to let him walk around like this, he could get in trouble and we really don’t need that.”. Harry nodded, giving Louis a kiss before he left to grab the three of them lunch. 

Marcel walked over to Louis, taking a seat on his desk. “Do you want to talk about what happened in Liam’s class? He dropped by and mentioned that you went to see Harry.” the alpha explained, wanting to make sure his omega was okay. Louis shrugged, “it’s not a big deal, I was just being too sensitive. Kids are assholes sometimes, but it’s nothing big.”. “Who said what, honey?”. Marcel hated the idea of other students making Louis uncomfortable.

Louis took a deep breath in, “Look, Marcie, it’s not a big deal. I’m used to it, okay? I probably did something to deserve the comments.”. That broke the alpha’s heart. He lifted Louis’ chin, so their eyes could meet. “Please talk to me”. Louis tried to look away, but couldn’t. “I got told that I reek of alpha and that I’m a whore.” he admitted, “but I’m not a whore. You, Harry and Edward are my alphas, my mates. I wear your marks, not some random hookup’s marks. I should be used to the comments anyways, this isn’t anywhere close to being the first time they’ve said stuff.”.

“You are so far from being a whore, Louis. You’re our perfect mate. Please don’t listen to them. Do you want me to talk to them? Or have Liam talk to them since it happened in his class?” the alpha offered. “No, can we… Can we keep this between us? I don’t want either of you to talk to them, it would probably make it worse.”.

Marcel bit his lip. The alpha in him made him want to immediately confront whoever was horrible enough to say that kind of shit to his omega, but as a teacher he knew it probably wouldn’t help. Kids and especially teens could be really nasty sometimes and nothing would stop them from saying that kind of stuff. “Alright, bunny, I’ll leave it be, but just know that doesn’t mean I’m not angry at whoever said that mean stuff to you. I love you okay? And nothing will ever change that. You’ve changed our lives for the better. I know for a fact that all of us would do anything to make sure you are happy and healthy.” Marcel kissed the top of Louis’ head. 

“I love you so much, Alpha. I know our mating is still new, but I’m so thankful for you and your brothers. I don’t know what I’d do without alphas like you in my life. I never wanted an alpha, but now I can’t see my future without you three in it.”.


	18. You're Not So Special Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Louis zipped up his jacket, shivering for a moment due to the cold breeze surrounding him. As a small, white snowflake landed on the tip of his pink nose, the black beanie on his head was re-adjusted to cover his ears. “Are you sure you want to do this?” the alpha in front of him asked, an eyebrow raised. The small omega rolled his baby blue eyes, huffing out a sigh as he eyed up his alpha. “I want to do this Edward. No matter what you say, you can’t keep me from getting a job. You made me give up my job at the library because you didn’t like the idea of an alpha possibly coming in while I was alone”. Louis was still annoyed with Edward. He was angry that the alpha didn’t think Louis could protect himself when he’s been doing that from a young age. 

“Pup, you know why I didn’t want you working the night shift at the library. It’s not safe for an omega to be there at those hours alone without someone else there”. Louis put his hands on his hips, pouting up at Edward, “I’m not some helpless omega, Edward, and besides that, now I’m working at the cafe. I’ll probably only be working when your mum or sister are there, so I’ll be fine. I won’t be a useless omega. There’s no chores for me to do at home because Harry deals with it all while I’m at school. I need to be bringing something to the table.”

“Bunny, you really don’t need to work, Edward alone makes more than enough to support the four of us. I only work so we have extra spending money and I couldn’t stand sitting at home all day.” Marcel explained from where he was leaned up against his own car, watching his brother and omega bicker. “I only work on Friday’s for fun and to hang out with Niall” Harry added as he watched on from the front door.. “See, Princess?” Edward said with a smile, “someone as beautiful as you should never have to work for a living.”.

Harry was leaned against the front door in a hoodie and sweatpants, watching the situation unfold with a blinding smile. “We could give you a different job, Baby Boy” the middle alpha said with a smirk, “we could have you all round and full of our pups. That’s the only job I want to see you working.”. Marcel let out an annoyed sound at that and maybe a little turned on by the thought, but he wouldn’t admit it right now. “Harry, Edward, just let him be. We’re going to be late for school anyway. Mom’s expecting him to start his shift around 4, he’s not just going to call out because you two don’t want him working.”

“I thought you were on our side?” Harry questioned, shifting his weight to his other foot. “I’d rather he didn’t work, but he wants to help out. You guys let Amelia work for mum, so why can’t Louis? He’ll be safe there and we can always go and hang out at a table while he works if you’re that concerned.”

Louis rubbed his right hand against his forehead, pushing his bottom lip into a pout as he looked around at his alphas. “Please don’t embarrass me like that. It’s just a job. Can we drop this conversation? Marcel and I are going to be late to school.”. They have already had this same conversation multiple times and nothing was changing. Louis hoped that once he started working, the triplets would realize he was safe at the cafe and they wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

“Alright, fine, I’ve got to get to the hospital anyway.” Edward admitted, “be careful while you’re driving, okay?”. This was Louis’ first time driving his new car, and Edward was a bit nervous. He would always worry about his mate’s safety. If that made him seem like an asshole, he was fine with it if his mate was safe. “I’ll be safe Edward, I’ll text you before I clock in for my shift this afternoon, okay? I love you.” the omega said as he stood on his toes to kiss Edward. “I love you too, Pup. I’ll see you tonight and you can tell us all about your shift over dinner. I think Harry’s making chili for dinner.”

Louis followed Marcel to the school, having to park in the student lot instead of near his alpha. As he took the keys out of the ignition, he noticed four figures in front of the vehicle, inwardly groaning. Grabbing his backpack from the passenger seat, Louis opened the driver side door, climbing out of his vehicle. He could hear the sound of laughter as he pulled his backpack over his right shoulder. He chose to keep his head held high and ignore them while he walked toward the school building.

Louis could barely focus in Liam’s english class. It wasn’t necessarily because of the work, he could power through that fine. The omega’s issue was with the beta and alpha a few seats behind him whispering and giggling to themselves. Louis ground his teeth, trying to pull his attention away from the two, but he knew he was the topic of their conversation and he hated it. 

After another 10 minutes of Calum and Michael laughing to themselves, Louis couldn’t take it anymore. The omega swung around in his chair to face the two. “Can the two of you be fucking quiet? Some of us are trying to get an education. We’re aware that you two idiots couldn’t care less about that because you’ll forever be living at home while you’re working some dead-end job, but some of us have pride and want this education.” he growled, his eyes darkening as he spoke.

Liam was shocked by the growl as he stopped writing on the board, hand still mid air. The alpha looked back at his class, expecting one of the alphas to be the one who snapped, his mouth opened in surprise as he watched Louis stand up from his feet. The omega walked towards Michael’s desk, slamming his fist on the desk. He had no idea where he was going with this or why he even said anything, but he couldn’t back down now. Michael stood up himself, snarling at the omega as he stood tall. The alpha in him would not take that kind of talk from an omega. “Oh piss off Tomlinson, you think you’re so big and mighty but really you’re just a pathetic omega. Get out of my face before I put you in your place.” 

Calum stood up beside his alpha, angry that anyone would try to challenge what’s his. “Fuck off pip squeak. I have no issue with dragging your ass down the hall to your alpha. He should put a muzzle on you. I’m surprised you’re even allowed to talk to an alpha like that. I’d be embarrassed if you were my omega.” the beta spit out venomously. As soon as Michael had raised his hand to grab the omega’s face, Liam had rushed over and put himself between Louis and Michael. “Clifford, Hood, stop. You two know better than to try and touch an omega like that. You two better sit down before I write you up for detention.” Liam said in his alpha voice which caused Louis to shiver from behind him. As soon as the beta and alpha pair had sat back down, Liam grabbed Louis’ backpack before he turned to look at the omega. “Out in the hall, now, Louis” Liam said, still using his alpha voice, but softening his tone.

Louis walked with his head down, eyes on the floor, to the front of the classroom. He didn’t look behind him when he walked out the door, standing against the row of lockers as Liam stepped into the hall, closing the classroom door behind him. “Look at me, Louis,” Liam said softly, concern written across his face. The omega listened to the alpha before him, slowly raising his eyes to meet Liam’s. “What’s gotten into you today? What was that back there?” the teacher asked, only receiving a shrug as a response. “Why were you trying to pick a fight with an alpha, you wouldn’t stand a chance against him, Lou”. The teacher was concerned to say the least. He had no idea why Louis was ready to get into a physical altercation with an alpha and a beta. Louis was a strong willed omega, he’s athletic, but he still wouldn’t stand a chance against Michael and Calum. 

When Liam realized he wasn’t going to get an actual response from the omega, he let out a sigh, rubbing a hand across his own face. “Go take a walk, Lou. You’re dismissed from my class for the day.” the alpha started before resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder, “try not to pick anymore fights today. I need my footie captain for tomorrow’s game. The team can’t push further with our prized player injured again. Edward would pull you from the team for the remainder of the season if you got injured again.”. Louis was so angry, barely listening to the words Liam was saying, tears welling up in his own eyes. As soon as the first one slipped, he rushed to rub it away, not wanting to be seen as weak. “Can I go, Sir?” he asked quietly, just wanting to get away. Liam nodded, patting Louis’s shoulder, “take care of yourself, Louis. I’m here if you need someone to talk to, okay?”

The omega watched Liam’s retreating figure and as soon as the classroom door was shut again, leaving Louis in the silence of the empty hallway, he pulled the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. He didn’t really know where he was going, he still had time left before his music class with Niall, so he let his feet lead the way. 

He found himself in the student parking lot, sitting alone in his car with the window cracked as he fumbled with a carton at the bottom of his bag. When he fished it out, he shook the box a little, trying to decide if it was worth it or not. After a moment of thinking, he said a quiet “fuck it” to himself, opening the paper carton, pulling out a cigarette. He had noticed that on occasion Edward would smoke after a rough day. The alpha couldn’t smoke pot like his brother due to his job drug testing him, so normal cigarettes were his vice. Louis flipped the cigarette around between his fingers before finally grabbing the lighter he stole from Harry’s bedside table drawer, lighting the tip of the cigarette. The taste disgusted Louis, causing him to cough. In a way, it felt good. This was something he could control. He didn’t notice that by the time the bell had rung, he was left with just the filter of the cigarette. 

The omega smushed the butt of the cigarette with his foot as he stepped out of his vehicle. Louis hid the half empty pack of cigarettes back in the bottom of his school bag, along with the lighter. He sprayed himself with a body spray he always kept on him for after football practice and popped two mints into his mouth to get rid of the nasty, bitter taste that was left behind. Niall’s music class was boring for Louis today, he just couldn’t keep his mind on what they were doing. It also didn’t help that Niall was busy with two of the students, helping them learn their new pieces they were performing at a competition in three weeks. Louis wasn’t a part of the school band, so all he was supposed to do today was continue practicing his piece he’d be playing for his test tomorrow.

During lunch, Louis spent his break sitting in his car, knowing Marcel was in a meeting with a parent. He wondered if Liam would tell Marcel what happened in english class. Would he get in trouble? “I’m not his kid, I’m his mate. He can’t give me shit for standing up for myself” the omega said as he lit another cigarette. If this helped Edward on his bad days, surely it would help Louis stay calm. 

It wasn’t long before Louis was back in a desk, his binder open, working on the math problem Marcel had put on the board. “Would anyone like to solve this for us on the white board?” Marcel asked his class, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Before Louis had the chance to raise his hand, Marcel had already called on Ashton. The beta happily walked down the row of desks, bumping into Louis’ on his way to the front. The beta gladly took the dry erase marker from the alpha, his fingers gliding over the teacher’s hand for much too long. A bright smile was on the beta’s face as he displayed his work on the board, “it’s very easy to figure this one out, Sir, you see you just have to take in all of the variables…” the beta explained, a blush on his face as the teacher returned a smile. “Great job Ashton, I know that this may have been a tough question for some of you, but soon you’ll be able to understand it just as well as Mr Irwin”. Marcel was beaming with pride, proud that a few of his students were picking up the new unit easily.

Louis glared at Ashton, anger written in his eyes as the beta walked by him. “Fucking kiss up” Louis hissed out at Ashton, receiving a chuckle as a response. The omega turned his head to watch as Luke gave Ashton a high five before the alpha turned to meet Louis’ gaze. “Not so special anymore, Teacher’s Pet” Luke said with a smirk. It wasn’t too far of a reach to assume that Michael and Calum had told the other pair of their little fight earlier that day. “Louis, eyes up here, this part of the lesson might help you better understand this chapter” Marcel said, gaining the attention of his omega. Louis could hear Luke and Ashton whispering from behind him, but couldn’t catch a word they were saying. 

After a few more math problems, Marcel called upon Louis again. “Louis, do you know what the answer to this question is?” the alpha asked, smiling at his mate. Louis was one of his top students and always wanted his omega involved in class. Louis looked up at the board, squinting at the question and then looking back down at his paper. “Ummm… is it 5.6?” the omega asked, unsure. He should really be paying attention, but all he could zone in on is the giggles and whispers from Luke and Ashton. 

Marcel shook his head, “good try, Louis, but that’s not the correct answer” the alpha started. “Ooh I know!” A voice from behind Louis said excitedly. Louis couldn’t grind his teeth harder if he even tried. The omega was trying his hardest to not have a repeat of this morning, but he was so close to losing it on the beta. “Alright Ashton, what’s the answer?”. “Sir, may I come up to the board and show how I got the answer that I did? I just want to make sure my work is right” the beta said with a cheerful voice. That voice could make Louis’ ears bleed if he had to listen to it any longer.

“Sure Ashton, maybe you showing the class how to work this problem out will help them.” The greatest feeling to Marcel was when his class wanted to participate in lessons, and today he was so thankful Ashton was so adamant about working on the whiteboard. This time when Ashton got up to the board, he had to walk around the alpha. “Oops, sorry Sir, excuse me” the beta said giggling as he rubbed his arm against the alpha’s back to get around him. “My apologies, Ashton, I was in the way.” “No need to apologize Sir.” Ashton responded, taking the marker from Marcel’s hand, again touching the alpha for too long in Louis’ opinion. This happened for a third time, Ashton going up to the board to explain to the class a simple way to solve the math problem and Louis was well beyond pissed off. 

“At least now he sees you’re not so special now, huh, Tomlinson?” Luke said, bumping into Louis’ shoulder as he left the class, Ashton in tow, leaving Louis and Marcel alone in the classroom as the bell rung. As the door closed, Marcel looked up from where he was packing up his bag, getting ready to leave. “You’ve still got about an hour before your shift, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?” the alpha asked as he saw Louis packing his bag. “No thanks, I don’t want to be late. That wouldn’t look too good for me” Louis said between gritted teeth. “Are you sure, Bunny? You’ll have enough time, I promise you. I don’t want you to be hungry at work” Marcel explained, oblivious to Louis’ angry tone. “Yeah I’m fine, Marcel. I’m going to go now. Don’t wait up for me, I’m closing with your Mum, so I’ll be home late” Louis said as he walked to the front of the class and out the door before Marcel had a chance to respond.

The omega ignored the 4 students watching him as he marched to his car, throwing open the driver’s side door in anger and throwing his bag on the passenger seat. Louis didn’t think today could get any worse. He shouldn’t even be mad at his Alpha, but how didn’t Marcel realize that Ashton was blatantly flirting with him? 

The drive to the cafe was only thirty minutes long, with the music and the fresh, cool air, Louis was able to calm himself down. Before getting this job, Louis had done a lot of odd jobs. He’s cut grass in the summer, walked dogs, babysat young pups who were pre-school age. He never had a stable job, which was the same as his home life. The triplets was his first experience with stability, and he hoped this job would be a great place for him to work. He understood that he didn’t need to help his alphas financially, but it made him feel better knowing he was helping their small pack. As soon as Louis pulled into the parking lot of the cafe, he plastered a smile on his face, deciding he’d clear his mind from what happened at school today. He really wanted to give his first shift his everything. 

As soon as he walked in, he was greeted with the smell of hot coffee, and fresh baked blueberry muffins. “Louis!” an excited voice called out from the left of him. He turned his head, seeing Gemma with a wide smile on her face as she handed a coffee to the man at the cash register. “Hey Gemma” the omega replied, walking over to the counter, “is your mum here? I’m starting today”. The alpha rushed around the counter to give the omega a big hug, letting out a little squeal. “I’m so excited that you’re going to be working here, now we can actually spend some time together without my brothers around to bother us.”. Louis let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he hugged her back. “Oh I don’t know about that. They were talking about sitting at a table during my shifts.” Louis replied, rolling his eyes.

“My brothers are a bit excessive when it comes to making sure their perfect little omega is safe, huh? Come with me, I’ll bring you to Mum. She hasn’t stopped talking about how you’re starting today”. The alpha led Louis through the kitchen and down the hallway towards an office with the door open. Just as they reached the door, a tall blonde omega walked out. “Thank you so much, Anne. I know I gave my two weeks, but I could really the extra cash” the omega said, accidentally bumping into Gemma. 

“Oh sorry Gemma, I wasn’t looking where I was walking” the omega apologized, her smile faltering a bit when she locked eyes with Louis. Louis could feel his blood boil, it was just his luck. “It’s fine Amelia.” Gemma said with a small smile, “I didn’t know you were coming back”. Why didn’t anyone give Louis a heads up? He didn’t think his day could have gotten any worse, but it did. “Yeah, I’ll be back in the kitchen. Dilan has some exams the next two weeks, so it will be just me back there.” the omega explained. Louis met Anne’s eyes behind Amelia and the older omega gave Louis a kind smile, but he could see that she wasn’t too excited that Amelia was back. 

“Come in, Louis, I’ve got some paperwork to go over before I send you out to train with Evie.” Anne said with her kind voice, nodding to Gemma for her to leave Louis here. “I’ll see you two girls later” Anne said as a goodbye, stepping back into her office. Louis followed the older omega, taking a seat. Anne closed the door, shutting out the bit of noise from the kitchen. 

“Look, Louis, I didn’t think she’d be here. I would have given you a heads up or something.” Anne started, Louis cutting her off. “It’s not a problem, Anne, I’m an adult, I can handle working with her. Besides, she’ll be in the kitchen, we can co-exist” he said with a fake smile. He really needed Anne to know he would be on his best behaviour. He really wanted this job. “If you say it’s okay, hun.” she said with a sigh, “alright, here’s some paperwork, I need you to fill it out before you start. Your shifts are really whenever you want to come in. I know my Edward probably doesn’t want you working, so if you ever want to come in, just text me asking what the schedule is. I’ll then have you come in that day. It’ll be our little secret, okay?”. Anne was such a kind woman, and the first time they had met, Louis could tell he would love her. He hoped that the longer he worked here, the closer they’d become.

After filling out all of the paperwork Anne had on her desk, she handed Louis an apron before leading him back out into the cafe. “Alright so, we have two waitresses. Today you’ll be working with Evie.” she explained as she pointed to a red haired alpha who was taking an order at a table. “Evie typically works in the afternoon, so on weeknights, you’ll be working with her. If you come in to work on a weekend you’ll work with Evie and her girlfriend, Taryn. You met Taryn the first time you came in with Edward. She is the beta with black hair.” Louis nodded, “she was really nice”.

After Evie had returned from putting a ticket in with Amelia, she walked over to where Anne and Louis were standing. “Evie, this is Louis.” The older omega explained, “he’ll be working alongside you today so he can learn. Be nice to him, he’s got three alphas at home and Gemma wouldn’t mind kicking your butt” Anne teased. “Oh come on Anne, I’m not that scary, you don’t have to stick Gemma on me” Evie laughed, sticking her hand out to greet Louis. “I think you’re going to like it here, Louis. It’s pretty easy. Hey look, we got a new table. Let me show you how to take an order”.

The first couple orders seemed pretty easy, and the food came out fast. Around 7pm, things got pretty busy with Evie running around trying to take care of everyone in a timely manner. “Hey Louis, can you take a table on your own yet? I really need the help.” The alpha asked anxiously. Thursday nights weren’t typically this busy, but there was an event at the primary school down the road. “Um, yeah, I think I can do it. It’s pretty simple right?” He tried to say confidently.

His first table was an alpha and omega couple with a toddler. “Hello, welcome to Anne’s place, can I start you off with any drinks tonight?” Louis asked, passing the couple their menus. “Can I get a coke?” The alpha asked, his voice rough and deep. “And can I just get water please?” the omega asked before tending to her toddler. “Of course, I’ll be right back” he nodded, rushing off to the kitchen to get those drinks. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, Amelia gave him a dirty look, muttering something under her breath. He ignored her, grabbing their drinks and bringing them out to the table. “Alright here you go, Coke for you” he said, placing the soft drink in front of the alpha, “and a water for you” he said, placing the water in front of the omega. “Are you two ready to order your food?” Louis was a little nervous at that point, wanting to make sure he got everything right.

“I’ll take the club sandwich, no mayo, on white bread please. And can I get a side salad with that?” the omega asked. “Yes of course” Louis nodded, scribbling down her order on his notepad, “and for you?” he turned his attention to the alpha. “I’ll get the two piece fish and chips please” the alpha responded.

Louis put the ticket in, moving onto his next table. He ended up putting in two more orders before the first table was ready. He grabbed their plates, being very careful not to drop them. He set their meals in front of the right person before going to clean one of the empty tables. He piled the dirty dishes, bringing them to the kitchen. Before he could place them in the sink, someone bumped into him causing the dishes in his hands to fall to the floor, smashing and leaving shards everywhere. “Fuck” Louis said quietly. “Watch where you’re walking, Pup” Amelia said, rolling her eyes. 

Louis got on his hands and knees, ignoring the chuckle from the older omega. He just needed to get through the next two weeks of Amelia working in the kitchen. That’s what he kept telling himself. As soon as he finished cleaning up, he washed his hands and took the food for table two out. “Excuse me” a voice called from a few tables down, “there’s been a mistake with our food”. Louis’ eyes went big, wondering how he messed up an order. It was his first table. “I’m sorry, what can I fix for you?” he asked nervously. “She asked for no mayo, she can’t eat eggs, it makes her sick” the alpha said, his tone harsh, “you’re so lucky I noticed before she ate it, otherwise I’d be asking for your manager. This is unacceptable.”

“I’m so sorry, there must have been a m ixup in the kitchen, let me go put in an order for a new one” he said hurriedly, grabbing the plate and walking back to the kitchen. “I need another club sandwich, no mayo. The lady can’t eat the mayo” he stressed to the omega in the kitchen. “You should have put no mayo on your slip. Now you’re just wasting food with your fuckup.” Amelia replied, rolling her eyes, “a new sandwich will be out in a couple minutes. Don’t go fucking up anymore orders, you’re going to make the rest of us look bad.”.

The rest of Louis’ shift went as smooth as possible, a few more messed up orders, Amelia giving him shit every time. He was sure he wrote their orders correctly, but every other order was coming out slightly messed up. Once they closed for the night, Louis was tasked with washing the dishes. He scrubbed each plate, cup, and utensil, following the guides posted on the wall. He couldn’t mess up washing dishes, so he was a little less stressed.

Just as he finished washing the last cup, ready to leave, another stack of plates were placed in the sink. “I don’t get why they picked you, you can’t even wash dishes in a timely manner. You don’t listen at all, you waste food and you’ve broken 5 plates tonight. You’re really not going to last here” Amelia said, pushing Louis against the sink. “I can’t wait for the day when my mates realize you aren’t as perfect as they think you are. They’ll be coming back to me.”

“They don’t want a cheater, Amelia, at least have some self respect and stop making yourself the victim” Louis said under his breath. “What was that, Pup? Do you really think you can play with the adults? You’re just a child. I’ll get my mates back when I’m ready. So enjoy your little playtime now. When I’m back, even Edward won’t lay his eyes on you. You’re just the new play thing, I’m the real deal. Remember that. Remember your place, child.”.

Louis wouldn’t admit it if you asked, but he spent a half hour sitting in the car after his shift, crying to himself. He tried so hard to make his first shift a good one, but all he could think about is how much of a fuck up he was. Maybe the triplets aren’t meant to be his alphas when he can be so easily replaced. Maybe that’s why Marcel didn’t ignore Ashton’s advances. Maybe that’s why Amelia got her job back. Louis took a cigarette out of the almost empty carton, “maybe all I am is a play thing” he said through tears to himself. As he finished his cigarette, he was interrupted by his phone ringing. Picking it up, seeing Edward was calling. “Hey” he said, with fake cheer. “Hey, Pup, how was work?” the alpha asked, “are you on your way home yet?”. “It was good, and I’m about to pull out. I’ll see you when I get home? Don’t wait up.”

As he got into bed that night, Louis swore to himself that he wasn’t going to tell his alphas about what happened. If he told them about what happened at school, it would get worse. If he tells them about Amelia, Edward will have another reason to not let Louis continue working. He can’t talk about this with his alphas. He didn’t want them to see him as some weak Omega and realize they had made a mistake when they mated with him. He just needs to suck it up, so he will.


	19. Enough is Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of smut?

“Did you pack your shin guards?” the voice of Louis’ Alpha called from the walk in closet. “Yes, Marcel I did. I have everything, stop worrying about it.” the omega whined, trying to get five more minutes of sleep. Today was one of his big matches out of town, and Louis was excited but he was so exhausted. The slight tenderness of his body remained from their activities the night before, a smile adorning Louis’ face as he let the memories play through his mind. “Louis you need to get up and make sure you have everything, Liam will be pissed if you forget your kit again”. “Marcel, please, just five more minutes?” the younger boy nearly begged. “Nope, get up. Harry you need to get up too before Edward comes up here and goes all Alpha on the three of us.”. The middle triplet ignored his younger brother, rubbing Louis’ bum, knowing there were some red hand marks left on his tan skin. “Ignore him, baby. You can have five more minutes if you need it. We did have you up pretty late last night” Harry smiled, placing a kiss to Louis’ head. 

“Fuck it, I tried” Marcel’s patience today was running thin. The past week, the other two alphas had noticed the change in attitude but chose to let it go. “Why are you so grouchy, Marce? We don’t have to leave for another 20 minutes”. Louis was growing sick of his Alpha’s attitude problem lately. At first, Louis had taken it pretty hard, thinking he had somehow messed up and angered the youngest triplet, but now it just angered the omega. “I’m not grouchy, Louis. You’ve committed to this game. You can’t continue showing up to things with minutes to spare. It doesn’t look good on me as your Alpha”. Just before Louis was about to comment back, he was silenced by his third mate walking into the room. “Why are you two already bickering?” Edward asked, a low growl in his throat, he smacked Louis’ bottom lightly, but the sting was quick to get the omega out of bed. “Shit” Louis whined, rubbing where Edward’s hand had hit, mumbling to himself as he grabbed his clothes from the end of the bed and going into the bathroom. 

“And you, what’s gotten into you, Marcel? Normally I would joke that you haven’t gotten laid in a bit, but I know for a fact you’ve gotten it everyday this week”. “Nothing’s gotten into me, I just don’t like looking unprofessional due to his actions”. Louis could hear everything Marcel was saying and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t affecting him. The omega quickly got ready, grabbing his duffle bag as he walked between Marcel and Edward. Harry was now out of bed, dressed and ready to go, but before he followed Louis out he turned to his younger brother. “Seriously, Marcel, whatever has gotten into you, you better fix it before we get back. You can’t keep fighting with Lou. It’s not fair on our omega. You’ll play happy house and fuck him, but any other time you two are fighting. Enough is enough, he’s not Amelia, he doesn’t deserve this” and without another word, Harry left the bedroom, grabbing his own duffle bag on the way out. 

Edward stood in front of Marcel with his arms crossed, “we’re not kidding around, Marcel. We’ll be back Sunday night, that gives you a couple days to deal with whatever’s gotten into you. I don’t care what’s got you this stressed and agitated, but I’m putting my foot down, I won’t have you fighting with my omega”. Besides Marcel’s issues, everything else has been the same and Edward didn’t know why his youngest brother has been taking his stress out on Louis, but he had enough of it now. 

Louis was sat in the back seat of Harry’s range rover, his eyes locked on the front door, waiting for Edward. The silence was damn near deafening when the oldest triplet opened the passenger door, getting into the car. As they were pulling out of the driveway, Louis saw Marcel leaving the house, locking the front door. “He didn’t even say goodbye” the omega said quietly, wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek. “Pup, it’ll be okay. A few days alone will give him enough time to calm down. He didn’t mean it, he’s just a little stressed out right now” Edward said softly, reaching his arm into the back seat to pat the omega’s knee, “now let’s put some music on, grab some breakfast and kick some ass in footie”.

“Even though he’s mad at me, I still wish he didn’t have to work” Louis pouted, tossing his phone between his hands. He decided to just send Marcel a short text, wishing he could have said it in person. ‘I love you, I’ll see you on sunday. Have a good day at work, Alpha’ he sent before tossing the phone on the other seat. He knew he wouldn’t receive a text back from the alpha, having sent similar texts to Marcel everyday this week with no response.

The almost four hour drive was spent listening to the two alphas in the front talking about work, new music, plans for their upcoming birthday and more. Louis spent that time resting his head against the glass of the window, watching the cars pass them by. The hotel they arrived at was one of the nicer ones, and Louis knew that was Edward’s doing. As they pulled into the parking garage, the eldest alpha informed Louis that the rest of the football team were staying at a hotel down the road. “We’ll meet up with them for practice, but we wanted to get here early so you could relax”.

Edward grabbed Louis’ duffel bag from the trunk before taking hold of the younger boy’s hand. Harry was in front of them, holding the door to the hotel open for his two mates. Louis’ eyes widened as they walked into the hotel lobby. Even though he was 18, he had never been in a hotel before and by the looks of this one, he knew his alphas were paying a pretty penny for their room. The floor was white marble with gold detailing and the walls were decorated with modern artwork. He now knew why his team wasn’t staying at this hotel, the rooms would eat up the football team’s funding for the entire school year for a weekend away game. The last three years, this big game would have been only an hour away so they wouldn’t need to stay in a hotel, but this year was different. 

“Hi, we’re here to check in,” Edward informed the beta receptionist. “What name is the room reserved under?” the beta looked up at the alpha in front of her, giggling and biting her lip. Maybe she was flirting with Edward, maybe she wasn’t, but Louis was sick and tired of other people looking at his mates like that. He stepped in front of Edward, a fake smile plastered on his face, “it’s under Styles. Now my mates and I had a long drive to get here and we’d really appreciate to get this over with quickly so we can relax”. His words were coated with fake pleasantries, holding back a growl as Harry let out a soft chuckle. The beta’s eyes quickly snapped back to her computer as she typed in the last name. “Alright, here you are, room 228. It’s on the 2nd floor, elevators are down the hall and to your left” she said hurriedly, handing Louis two sets of keys. “Thank you, love,” Louis responded before turning on his heels, headed towards the elevators. 

As soon as the two alphas caught up with their small omega, the elevator doors were opening. “You’re so hot when you’re jealous” Harry said, biting his lip as he crowded Louis in the corner of the elevator. “I’m not jealous” Louis tried to play it off as he looked up at the alpha, his head hitting the wall. “Sure baby, you can say you’re not jealous all you want, but we know the truth” the alpha said, his arms caging the omega in as he leaned his head down to capture Louis’ lips, “but you’re only ours. We only want you” he said against the younger boy’s lips. “You two can continue this in the private of our room, but we’re on our floor” Edward informed the pair as Harry bit Louis’ lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. 

Harry didn’t want to wait too long, so he picked his omega up, walking them down the hall to their room. “You two really are something else” Edward laughed, stepping before the two to unlock the door. The hotel room was spacious, expertly decorated like a bedroom out of a magazine. The large california king bed was the main focus. The middle triplet laid Louis down on the plush comforter. Louis leaned up on his elbows, looking between the two alphas before him. “She was flirting with you, you realize that, right, Alpha?” the omega asked, his lips forming a small pout. “And you realize I ignored her, right, Pup?” the older alpha responded, placing their bags on the dresser before taking his shoes off. 

“Sometimes I wish you three were ugly. Or that other people weren’t stupid enough to ignore the scent of a claimed omega on you three”. “So you were jealous” Edward re-stated getting on the bed beside his omega, Harry following suit on the other side. “I wasn’t jealous, I just find it very rude. I wouldn’t be all flirty with someone’s alpha, especially not in front of the claimed omega”. Edward rolled over, supporting himself as he hovered on top of the smaller boy. “I’d sure hope you wouldn’t flirt with another alpha, you’ve got three of them. If you’re mad at one of us, there’s still two left. And I’d like to think I’m very attractive, Princess”.

“Should we remind him who his mates are?” Harry asked his brother with a devilish smirk splayed across his face. “This” the eldest brother started, leaning down, his lips hovering over Louis’s left collarbone, “is my bite. You’re the only one allowed to bare my mark”. He punctuated his sentence with a nibble at the mark. Louis swore electricity shot through him at that, his breathing becoming uneven when Harry did the same thing to his mark on Louis’ right side. “You’re ours, Pup, we don’t want anyone else. You’re the only one we have our eyes on. We’d be stupid to even entertain someone else” Edward said as he kissed up the side of Louis’ neck and across his jaw. The alpha’s right hand hiked Louis’ leg up and around the alpha’s waist. 

The noise Louis let out, riled the two Alpha’s up. Edward closed the gap, lips against lips, tongues touching tongues. Louis felt like he’d never breathe air again if Edward kissed him like this. He’d die happy. As Edward had Louis’ lips busy, the other alpha was content with marking up the omega’s neck and collarbone, leaving dark purple marks wherever his lips and teeth trailed. Louis could feel the slick he was starting to produce, wondering how long it would be before the two alphas realized. 

It wasn’t long before the two alphas growled in sync with each other, the sweet scent of slick filled the air. “Fuck, you always smell so good” Harry growled, biting at the mating mark, one hand slipping into the back of Louis’ sweat pants. The more that Edward grinded against the omega, the more slick Louis produced. “Edward won’t let me fuck you before your tournament, baby. Said you’ll be too sore after taking your alpha’s knot to play. But he didn’t say anything about fingers”. As Harry said that he slipped two fingers into the omega, watching as Edward pulled his lips away from Louis, causing the smaller boy to gasp, trying to get some air into his lungs. The middle triplet took that opportunity to capture Louis’ lips with his own, continuing on from their elevator ride.

Edward slowed down the movements of his hips, reaching his right hand down to pull Louis’ cock out of his sweats, his rough, calloused hand stroking the younger boy. The omega was withering under the attention of the two alphas, his moans and whimpers being swallowed by Harry’s mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Louis felt the need to reciprocate, taking a moment to blindly pull both of his Alpha’s cocks out of their own sweatpants, his left hand wrapped around Harry’s while his right hand was wrapped around Edward. The angle was awkward, but the three of them couldn’t care less. Harry pulled away from Louis, looking into the omegas blue eyes. “One day soon I’m going to knock you up, Pup” Edward growled through clenched teeth, close to his release. “We’ll have you full and waddling around at all times” Harry agreed, “fuck I’m close”. As soon as Harry finished what he was saying, Louis let out a moan, clenching his eyes shut as he painted his and Edward’s shirt with his come, the two alphas following suit. 

Louis looked well beyond being fucked out, his eyes glazed over, lips swollen and red, with red and purple marks covering his skin like tattoos. “I wish I could have knotted you” Edward breathed out, rolling beside the omega. Harry licked his fingers clean of slick, “when we get home sunday, you’re tasty ass won’t be leaving my face until you’re crying from coming too much”. “Beautiful post sex conversation you’re starting, Harold” Louis chuckled, “I guess this calls for a shower. I can’t show up to footie practice smelling like come”. After their shower, the three mates met with Louis’ football team at the indoor field. 

Thursday afternoon was filled with football practice, going over what to expect the next day and so on. Edward and Harry were so proud of their omega, watching from the sidelines beside Liam. Their omega was quick on his feet, able to anticipate the moves of the other team, and was easily the best player on his team. 

Friday was tense for everyone, they needed to win their last two games to move on to the finals. Edward, who normally wasn’t a nervous person, was probably the most tense out of him and his brother. He knew how much this tournament meant to their omega, and he knew the team they were up against currently was just as good as Louis’ team. This was Louis’ final year on this team, and he wanted to carry them to victory. 

Edward could feel how gutted his omega was when they lost by a hair. “You did so good, Pup” he said with a bright smile, scooping his omega up. Louis wrapped his legs around Edward’s waist while he hid his face in the alphas neck, scenting at his neck to calm down. “But I lost” he sniffled, Edward felt the hot tears that were falling. “You placed 3rd place, baby, you did so good! We’re so proud of you” Harry explained, hugging Louis from behind as Edward held onto the omega. 

“Tommo, you did so good, bud” Liam said as he walked up to the three mates, ruffling Louis’ head, “we’re going out to get pizza and ice cream, do you want to come?”. “No, I just want to go to bed. I’m sore and tired” Louis explained, peering up from Edward’s neck to look at Liam. His red puffy eyes broke the hearts of the three alphas around him. “Okay Lou, you guys have a good night, okay? Get back home safely tomorrow” the coach said with a smile. He was so proud of his team, knowing how hard they worked to get to where they were today. Sure they didn’t win, but they still placed third and that was amazing in Liam’s books. 

The whole night, Harry and Edward took turns comforting their upset omega, cuddling close to him and peppering his face with kisses. As Louis’ cries turned into soft snores, the two brothers locked eyes with each other. “He’s going to be so bummed to go home tomorrow. Hopefully Marcel is doing better. Louis couldn’t handle that and what happened today.” Harry knew Edward was right, “I really don’t know what got into him. I hope it’s just stress from work or something. I hate when they fight, it breaks my heart”. “When they fight, it hurts all of us, and Marcel needs to remember that. Louis deserves the world. We are still early into our mating, I couldn’t handle Louis leaving. He’s the only omega I’ve ever wanted. I love him so much, Haz” “I love him too, Ed. I’d do anything for him”.

Saturday morning, the three mates packed their weekend bags before heading down to the hotel lobby. This time they were dealing with an Alpha, and he was quick to check them out. “Do you want to grab something to eat, Princess?” Edward asked the now quiet omega as they walked to the car. “I’m not hungry” he responded, pushing past the two alphas to get to the car quicker. He woke up in a bad mood. He should have been ready to go back on the field right now for the finals, and it hurt knowing their team already lost. “Alright, well, if you get hungry and want to stop, let us know, okay?” Harry said as soon as he slipped into the driver’s seat. Louis didn’t respond, just looking out the window, in his own world again. 

The whole drive, Edward and Harry took turns looking in the rearview mirror to check on their omega. He had closed his eyes and ignored the world the full 4 hour drive, never once asking his alphas to stop for food even when his tummy rumbled. At this point he couldn’t wait to get home, get into his bed and cry for the rest of the weekend. He really hoped Marcel would be in a better mood because he needed his alpha more than ever before. Football was Louis’ whole life. It’s the one thing he truly loved before the triplets, but he knew no scout would pick him to be on a uni football team now. They only picked from the top two teams. 

Louis felt like his whole future was ruined. Everything he had planned on the last 4 years was now ruined and he didn’t know how to even tell his alphas. He knew they told him he didn’t need to go to uni, or get a job. Most claimed omegas didn’t further their education, or go into a career. Omegas mostly kept up with the house and raised their alpha’s pups, but Louis wanted more, he needed more. 

As they pulled into their driveway, the two brothers noticed a vehicle that wasn’t theirs parked beside Marcel’s. Before either of them could say anything, Louis had already gotten out of the suv and walked up the steps, unlocking the front door. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” Harry rushed out, quickly unbuckling himself and throwing his car door open. “Why the fuck is she here?” Edward growled, following suit. The two alphas nearly ran into the house, Harry nearly running into their omega. 

Louis was frozen in his spot 3 feet into the house, his keys falling from his hand. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Louis growled, “what the fuck is she doing here?” he whipped around to look at Harry and Edward, “did you two know she was going to be here?”. “No we didn’t, Pup. She isn’t allowed in our home anymore” Edward followed behind Louis as he marched into their kitchen. Louis looked like he was ready to kill the omega in front of him. “What do you think you're doing in my house, bitch?” Louis’ breathing got heavy as his eyes darkened, he was going to rip this girl to shreds. “It’s our house now. Marcel said I could stay here a couple weeks” she said with a bright smile as she continued cooking food on the stove. The blonde hair, browned eyed omega looked over her shoulder at the two alphas and the other omega, “would anyone like some tea? I was just about to put the kettle on for Marcie and I”. “Can I kill her yet?” Louis asked darkly, ready to actual murder this woman. 

“No you can’t, Louis” his third alpha came into the room, holding a small baby in his arms. “Marcel you can’t be serious. We were gone for 2 days and you brought her into our home?” Harry said in shock. “She had nowhere else to go Harry. And I’m not going to let a pup live in a car during winter, that’s cruel. Mom let her work at the cafe again, in a couple weeks she’ll move out. But until she gets back on her feet, she’s welcome to stay with us”. The female omega smiled widely as she walked over to the youngest alpha, taking the baby out of his arms. “We were finally able to get Darcy down, please don’t wake her up over this nonsense”. 

Edward was still in shock, not knowing how to handle this situation. He had Louis held back, trying to comfort his omega, but having no words. “You named her Darcy?” Harry asked quietly, his face softening when he saw the small pup, not even 3 months old. Harry had always wanted kids, from a young age. He had planned for this pup for 6 months, wanting everything to be perfect, but then his world came crashing down and his dreams of a pup were destroyed. But right now, right in front of him was the future he had dreamed of, the one he had tried to fight for, but to his side is the start of his new future. The future he had planned with Louis. 

Harry felt like everything was about to change, and he didn’t know what to do. “Pup, let’s go upstairs” Edward said quietly, pulling the omega with him as he walked out of the kitchen. “Marcel, Harry, come upstairs too, we obviously need to talk” this time Edward’s tone was firm, it wasn’t a request for his brothers to follow, it was a command. Louis stumbled up the stairs, tears blurring his vision as he walked. He felt numb. What would this mean for his future. Why was she here? Why did Marcel want her here? He had so many questions and not enough strength to voice them. As soon as the four of them were in their bedroom behind a closed door, Louis fully broke, falling to his knees. Edward got down on his knees, arms wrapped around Louis, trying to physically keep his mate together. The alpha’s anger could be felt by everyone in the room. The eldest alpha looked up at his youngest brother, trying to search his eyes for some reasonable explanation. “Why the fuck is Amelia in our house? The house we share with our mate?” he growled. If looks could kill, Marcel’s heart would have stopped beating the moment they walked into the house.


	20. Omega Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should give you guys an update today! Happy 10 year anniversary! <3

Louis spent the rest of the weekend in bed, wrapped in the oldest triplets grasp. No words were spoken between them, neither knowing what else could be said. Louis felt like his whole world was crashing, he was losing everything that’s ever meant something to him all at once. Edward didn’t know what he could do for Louis. The alpha wanted to punch Marcel in the face for bringing Amelia back into their home. He wanted to yell at Harry for falling back into the female omega’s grasp. He wanted to scream, fight, he wanted to cry, but he had to be strong for Louis. It was like Edward was the only thing holding his omega’s head above water. He knew for a fact that Louis had struggled sleeping the last two nights, waking up every thirty minutes to the blood curdling screams from the pup. 

Louis was fighting with his instincts as he forced himself to stay in the bed he shared with his alphas, wanting to help the screaming pup. As an omega, he was naturally a mothering type. Everytime Edward heard the hungry cries from Amelia’s pup down the hall, he could hear sniffles coming from his own omega. This was tearing him apart. Edward was the only person on his side, he couldn’t stop the racing thoughts that ran through his head. He couldn’t ignore the fond looks Harry kept giving to the baby. He couldn’t ignore the feeling of want he felt himself. Louis had promised to be everything for the triplets, to give them everything they had wanted, but he obviously didn’t give them what they truly wanted. 

When Amelia had been kicked out months ago, Louis had found himself sitting in the empty nursery, comforting Harry as he cried. He had picked Harry up from the bar more times than he wanted to admit, bringing the intoxicated alpha back to the house, only for the older man to end up on the fuzzy pink carpet. Marcel wasn’t any better when it came to the loss of their old omega. Louis had comforted him, he had brought the alpha dinner almost every weeknight. The smaller boy would walk across town from the omega house to the diner the triplets liked, meeting up with the teacher at school. Most nights Louis wouldn’t get home until 10pm. Some nights he wouldn’t even make it home. He had slept on the living room couch countless nights, Edward tucking him in when he got home in the early morning. 

When he moved in with the triplets, the younger omega had taken on a lot of the chores in the household. He would have to beg Harry to let him do laundry, or cook dinner. He wanted them to know he could be worth it. He was getting great grades, kept a clean house, always doing anything his alphas had asked of him. He needed to prove his worth. He needed to show the triplets that he could help them heal. He would do anything for them. Louis had known, deep down, that the one thing the two younger alphas wanted was pups. Edward had talked Louis into getting on birth control. The oldest alpha knew Louis wanted to continue playing football, that he wanted to continue school and work. Birth control was the best option for the four of them, but now Louis was second guessing all of the decisions he had made from the start.

Louis stared at his reflection in the mirror, his sweater lifted in the front to look at his stomach. He wondered what it would be like to be pregnant, he could picture how happy he would make his alphas. He rubbed his right hand across his bare skin, picturing Harry’s hand instead, knowing the alpha’s large hand would make him feel so small. He tried to imagine what he’d look like, swollen belly, watching as the pup moved inside of him. He knew Marcel would go crazy baby-proofing the whole house, making sure the new pup would always be safe. Edward would be at every doctor's appointment, making sure his pup would be healthy as well as his mate. His alphas would be so proud of Louis, taking pictures, showering the omega with so much love if he could give them what he knew they all wanted. 

His little daydream was cut short when there was a sharp, quick knock on the bathroom door. Louis pulled his sweater back down, shaking his head and taking a deep breath as he opened the door, coming face to face with Edward. “Hey princess, I’ve got to go to work now” the alpha said softly, pulling Louis into a hug, “I love you so much, I’ll see you later tonight okay?”. 

As soon as Louis heard Edward's car door close, the omega grabbed his bookbag. Making his way down the front steps, Louis didn't even spare a look at his mate waiting on him. Marcel watched as Louis walked in front of him, pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his own car. "Are you not coming to school with me?" The youngest Alpha asked, pain lacing his voice. 

Louis didn't have the energy to respond to his alpha, buckling his seatbelt and pulling out of the driveway. The drive to school was quiet. The omega felt more than numb, not knowing how to navigate these issues in his relationship. 

He was angry that Marcel hadn't considered the feelings of anyone else. He felt like Marcel was using his title of an alpha to get away with whatever he wanted. He was scared, scared that Marcel realized Louis couldn't give him what he wanted. But a part of Louis made him feel guilty. 

Louis' childhood was rough. Him and his mother never had a stable place to live. He lived in shelters, omega homes, on his mother's flings' couches. He wouldn't wish that upon anyone, especially a pup. The omega had thought it over the last few nights, how could he kick Amelia out, fully knowing she had nowhere to go with the young pup?

The omega could hardly focus on school work, zoning out in Liam and Niall's classes. Louis would normally spend his lunch periods in his alpha's classroom. Lunch was his favourite time of day, this was his only one-on-one time with the youngest Alpha. Today he wanted to be as far away from Marcel as possible. Louis would admit, he is a runner. That's how he solved all of his problems growing up, he'd run away when things got tough. 

Louis walked into his math class 10 minutes late, ignoring the concerned look on his Alpha's face. He sat down at his desk, not even taking out his textbook or binder. The small omega just sat there, blank look on his face and a faint hum being all he heard. Louis couldn't even be bothered by Ashton's continued flirting with the alpha, or the hushed conversation coming from 2 seats behind him. His anger and guilt kept building, he was never good with feelings, knowing that omegas tend to be viewed as overly emotional. He felt weak when he let his emotions overtake him. He wanted to be a strong omega, someone who didn't need an alpha. But now he had three and his life changed so quickly. He didn't want this to be the end.

His fingers twitched, heart rate skyrocketing, he knew what was happening. When omegas feel intense emotions and cannot handle them they can slip into omega space. They can also be put into omega space by their alphas as a way of dealing with their stress. He knew if he didn’t leave, that he would drop in front of the whole class, and Louis already had too many issues going on in his life, he really didn’t need to add to it. The omega grabbed his book bag, standing up in the middle of Marcel’s lesson, walking to the front of the class. Louis’ eyes were beginning to get hazy as he walked past his Alpha. The older alpha immediately put down the textbook he was holding, grabbing onto his small omega. He gripped Louis’ arms, looking into his now near grey eyes. “Louis, are you okay? Honey?” the panicked alpha rushed out. 

Louis could only hear every other word that passed through Marcel’s lips. “Need… go” the omega said quietly, looking at the older Alpha, but feeling like he was looking through him instead. “Bunny, no, I don’t think it will be good for you to go” Marcel was in a tight spot, he couldn’t just leave, but he knew Louis wasn’t okay. “Drive…. Home…. Bye” Louis said with a nod and small smile, “Alpha, bye”. The older alpha stared at Louis, knowing the drive home wasn’t too long and that the omega was coherent for the most part. “Okay, you drive straight home, Lou. I’ll text Harry, he’ll take care of you”. The whole time the mates were having their discussion, whispers flooded the room. This was the official confirmation the students had been waiting for. They had suspicions that Louis had mated with the teacher, but never had confirmation.

The drive home was slow, quiet, empty. Louis’ head was spacey, but he was aware enough to get himself home safely. At this point all he wanted was his alphas, he didn’t even care about Amelia or her living in his home, he didn’t care about the last few days right now, he just needed his mates. The fuzzy, warm feeling intensified as he stumbled up the front steps, struggling to unlock the front door. As soon as Louis took a step inside he heard his mate laughing alongside the female omega. From where he was stood, Louis could make out Harry holding the young pup, a bright smile on his face. The alpha was absolutely radiating with pride as Darcy gripped his finger. Behind Harry, Amelia was kneeled, her face resting on his right shoulder. Louis didn’t have a good look at the other omega, but he could tell that she was comfortable with his alpha.

Louis couldn’t speak anymore, with the last bit of his focus, holding on just enough to stay out of omega space, he made the decision to get back in his car. He couldn’t tell you what roads he went down, or how exactly he got here without fully slipping, but he found himself parked out front of Anne’s house. Louis had been here a few times since Christmas. Everytime the omega was here, the triplets’ mother welcomed him with open arms, he felt safe here. 

He couldn’t tell you how long he sat in his car, keys in his hand, his body was shivering and yet he didn’t feel cold. “Louis?” A voice called through the glass of the window, knocking on it to get the omega’s attention. When Anne saw Louis’ eyes, she immediately became concerned, but knew she couldn’t help the omega on her own. The older omega fished in her pocket, pulling her cell phone out and dialing a number. Louis couldn’t hear his mates’ mother very well, dangerously teetering on the edge of omega space. Anne couldn’t push Louis fully under and she couldn’t help bring him up from where he was. Where Louis was right now mentally, he could seriously harm himself without an alpha around.

Anne stood outside Louis’ vehicle in her housecoat and winter boats, freezing herself as she waited on her daughter to arrive. The female alpha parked her car beside Louis’, getting out and closing her door. “Hey Sunshine,” Gemma said with a smile, tapping on the glass to gain the omega’s attention. “It’s a little chilly out here, pup, could you unlock the door for me?”. All Louis’ brain could comprehend was ‘Alpha wants the door unlocked’, so he did as she asked, unlocking the driver side’s door. The blonde haired alpha praised Louis as she opened up the door, taking hold of the small boy’s hands. “You’re freezing, hun, let’s get you inside and all warmed up” she helped lead the boy from his car, up the walkway and finally into the warmth of her childhood home. Anne followed behind, making sure to close the door.

How did he get here?” Gemma asked her mother as she sat Louis down on the couch in front of the wood fire, wrapping a blanket around him. “In that state, I honestly have no idea. I’m just glad you got here as fast as you could. I couldn’t have gotten him to unlock that car” Anne wore a sullen look on her face. She had only once fallen this deep into omega space without the aid of an alpha and that was when she lost her mate. “Something bad must have happened, Gem. If one of the boys put him under, he would be safe at home with them. He ran away here… What would have made him choose to do that?”. Anne felt distraught just thinking about how terrified little Louis was inside his head right now without his alphas there to help him. 

“I don’t know, but I think I’m going to have to kill one or more of my brothers” the alpha huffed, “I’m going to bring him upstairs. I won’t be able to bring him back up right now. He needs to go further under, and I’ll have to help him with that”. “We’ll deal with them at a later time, for now we need to make sure Louis is safe” Anne agreed, watching as her eldest child effortlessly scooped the omega, carrying him upstairs as he was still cocooned in the fuzzy blanket. 

Gemma brought Louis up to her old bedroom, placing Louis down on the middle of the bed before taking her jacket off, winter boots following. She climbed into the bed, pulling Louis flush against her chest, the quiet sound of her heartbeat finding Louis’ focus. “It’s okay, Pup. We’re going to go down further. You’ll feel all warm, fuzzy and sleepy. We’re going to take a nice nap, okay?” The alpha didn’t want Louis to worry while being trapped inside his own brain. Louis followed the instructions she gave him, listening to everything she asked of him and soon found himself closing his eyes. Gemma wouldn’t let go, rubbing her hand across his back to keep him under. She would always keep him safe, even if that meant keeping him safe from her own brothers.

Edward's shift at the hospital was long and rough, he ended up being held up with a few patients. As he walked into his house, he found his brother walking around the living room singing to baby Darcy in his arms. Amelia was sitting on the couch, watching as the alpha paced. Edward couldn’t excuse his brother for this, grinding his teeth as he held back his growl. He just wanted to see his omega. Edward figured his mate was hiding out in their bedroom, so he went upstairs to find him. “Hey, Princess” the oldest triplet said as he walked into the room, immediately going into the walk-in closet to get changed out of his work scrubs. As he pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants he called back out to his omega, “I’m sorry I was late, I got stuck on my own with a few patients. But I promise you that tomorrow I’ll be home in time for dinner. I know you hate when I miss meals” he said apologetically. 

Edward was expecting to find a fuming omega sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, but what he came out to was an empty bed. The alpha was confused but decided to look around for his mate. He checked the home office down the hall, the guest room, as well as the nursery, not finding his Louis. He tried looking around downstairs, figuring Louis may have been in the kitchen. He couldn’t find the small omega and became instantly concerned. He walked into the living room, coughing into his fist to gain the attention of the two inside. “Hey, have you seen Louis?” 

Edward could tell something was off, worried something may have happened to his boy. “Um, no I don’t think we did. Why what’s up? Isn’t he upstairs?”. The eldest alpha narrowed his eyes at his brother, “I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t check the whole house already”. “Maybe he’s still with Marcel?”. Just as Harry said that, the front door opened up behind him, Marcel walking in on his own. “Hey Harry, did Louis get home safe?” the youngest triplet asked as he rubbed at his eye, glasses in hand. “Get home safe? He’s not here. Isn’t he with you?” Harry asked, confused and concerned. “He left during my class, I texted you and you responded saying he got home safe, so I didn’t rush home.” Marcel exclaimed, pulling his phone out of his pocket to show his brother. Harry pulled his phone out too, proving to his younger brother that he never sent that text. 

“Why did he leave school before your class was done with?” Edward turned back to his youngest brother. “He was dropping, he could barely get his words out an-” “You let him drive home while he was dropping instead of helping him out?! You’re his fucking alpha Marcel!” Edward roared, pushing his baby brother against the wall harshly. “Your one fucking job as an alpha is to keep your mate safe. He could be dead right now! He was dropping and you let him go. I can’t believe you’re this fucking stupid, Marcel!”. 

“And you! You’re too wrapped up with this whore and her bastard child too even notice that our mate wasn’t home when he was supposed to.” he jabbed his index finger into Harry’s chest, “she comes running here, with a sob story, saying she’s going to have to live on the streets and you two cunts are letting her stay. You’ve completely destroyed our omega and now he could be dead somewhere on the side of the road because you two don’t fucking care”. Edward never cried, but he didn’t know if his mate was dead or alive. His omega needed him and he was too busy saving everyone else to be able to save Louis. “I never wanted an omega. I especially didn’t want that cheating bitch, but I mated her to keep you two happy. She cheated on you two idiots from the beginning. Louis has done nothing but been the best omega I’ve ever met, and you take this whore back so easily. My fucking mate is probably dead right now because I trusted my own brothers enough to keep the love of my life safe!”

His growls ripped through the air, his eyes a deep black, “both of you two get in your fucking cars and help me recover his body”. Both of his brothers very quickly grabbed their keys, running to their own vehicles. They spent hours searching every street, alleyway and field for any sightings of Louis' vehicle. Edward continued to try calling Louis’ cell, immediately being sent to voicemail. His phone was either off, dead or broken, and the alpha had no other way to track his omega. Edward was pulling at his own hair, eyes rimmed red. The alpha felt sick to his stomach when their search came up empty. The only thing he could think about now was having to tell his mother. The only person Edward even wanted to see was his mother. She dealt with the loss of her mate, she’d understand. 

He sped to his mother’s house, Harry and Marcel following behind him at a high rate of speed. Edward has never been as relieved when he saw Louis’ vehicle parked in front of his mother’s house, not a dent to be seen. He swung his car door open, sprinting up the steps, not even bothering to turn off his vehicle, let alone close the door. The door was unlocked and he ran inside, tracking mud and snow inside his mother’s pristine house, but he couldn’t care about that. “Louis!” He screamed, “Louis!”. Harry and Marcel were right behind him, slipping a bit as they ran. 

Anne stood at the bottom of the stairs, blocking her boys from ascending them. Her arms were crossed over her chest, disappointment oozing off of her. “It took you three over 12 hours to come looking for your mate. I didn’t raise you like this” she said bitterly. “Mum, I was at work and then I searched for him for hours. Is he okay? Is my baby okay?” the eldest pleaded with his mother, needing to see Louis with his own two eyes. “He almost wasn’t.” she bit back. “Mum let me see him, please” Edward begged, falling to his knees. 

“You three are not allowed around him” the voice of a female alpha came as she walked down the stairs, standing behind her mother. “What the fuck did you three do to cause him to almost fully drop. When mum found him, he was locked in his car, in the driveway. His lips were blue, eyes completely grey and could barely understand what I asked of him.”

“You can blame those two for that. I did what I could to protect my omega, but they let that whore into the house.” Edward’s growls were outmatched by his older sister’s. “Don’t fucking growl at me, Edward. In this house, I am your alpha here.” Gemma said as she narrowed her eyes before she grabbed Edward by the front of his sweater, pulling the taller alpha up onto his feet before she threw a hard punch, hitting him in the eye. “That’s for not taking good care of your omega” she started before punching her other two brother’s in the same spot, “and that’s for being a fucking idiot and allowing that toxic leech to move back in. You’re going to kill your fucking omega if this goes on any longer. I will take Louis on as my omega if I need to. He deserves alphas who have a spine and can protect him like he needs to be protected.”. “I’ll move back in here with Louis if I need to, I’ll keep him safe Gems. I’ll do whatever I have to do to make him happy. I’m so sorry. I just need to see my baby, please” Edward begged, his voice hoarse from crying, “I need to see my baby”. 

“He’s going to stay here with me for the rest of the week, Edward. I’m going to make sure he’s okay. You can see him, but you’re not taking him out of my bed.” the eldest alpha warned, before leading her three brothers up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. There Louis was lying curled up under the daisy covered comforter, his nose red. “Alpha” the omega called out happily, his eyes glazed over. He was officially fully in omega space now. He could understand what was going on for the most part, but his thoughts were all happy and fuzzy. “I missed you three. Where were you?” he asked with a confused look on his face. Edward immediately rushed to his omegas side, crushing him in a hug as he kissed all over Louis’ face, “I’m never leaving you ever again. I’m here now, Pup, and I’ll never leave you again.”.


	21. Start All Over Again

When Louis came back from omega space, he noticed how sore he felt. His body feeling like he had slept on the ground. As he sat up in the oddly familiar room, the daisy comforter still wrapped around him, he couldn’t remember how he got here. The omega slipped out of the bed, finding himself now dressed in a pair of sweatpants that were far too big to be his own, a matching tshirt feeling like a dress on his small frame. His feet padded across the wooden floor as he walked to the door, opening it slowly. 

He could hear the heated voices from downstairs, the words being spit out with anger, growls echoing them. The omega stood at the top of the stairs, listening on with a quiet whimper. He could tell the fighting was mostly coming from the three of his mates, Gemma’s voice getting lost in the conversation. 

“Him and I are moving in here” Louis could hear Edward shout, “you two couldn’t have cared less about our omega. You’re too busy playing house with that bitch. You didn’t even notice she took your phone, Harold!”. “I’m not playing happy house with her! She’s a single parent, Edward, Darcy deserves love!” He could hear Harry yell back. “Don’t you get it yet?! Or are you too stupid to understand when you’re being tricked. We get it, you loved her. She used the name you had chosen for your pup against you. The baby’s name probably isn’t even Darcy!” 

Louis slowly crept down the stairs as not to draw attention to himself. “Amelia isn’t your problem anymore” the female alpha said, looking at her youngest two brothers, “you have your omega to take care of. Mum already gave her a job, she can afford to live on her own now”. When Anne’s mate died, a young Gemma had to step up and take on an alpha role over her siblings. What she said, they had to abide by. She was the mediator, protector, mentor, and big sister the triplets needed growing up. “I’m not letting you take Louis back home until she’s gone for good. I don’t care what you need to do to get rid of her, but you need to do it for your mate”. “Louis didn’t need to mate with all three of you, but he did. That means all three of you need to get your shit together” Anne spoke up from where she was sitting, watching the four of her children yell at eachother. She had a headache, but she knew this was more important than anything else. 

Marcel was the next one to speak, tears staining his face. “I swear I didn’t know. I didn’t realize” he cried, “I just couldn’t bear the thought of a pup living on the street. We planned for that pup for so long and when we finally got one, it wasn’t ours.” Louis took that moment to walk into the living room, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. The room went silent as everyone looked at the doorway. “Oh, Pup, you’re awake” Edward said softly, getting out of Harry’s face to walk over to his omega, “did you sleep okay?”. Louis put his face against Edward’s chest, the alpha wrapped his arms around the small boy. “Bunny, I’m so sorry I let you go on your own, baby. I wasn’t thinking. You could have been hurt so badly, my sweet boy” the youngest alpha said from behind Edward. 

Louis was confused, not knowing why everyone had been fighting and why Marcel was now crying. “What happened?” he asked his alpha weakly. “Princess, you don’t remember?” Edward asked in concern, pulling away from his mate to study his face. The omega shook his head, “why was I in Gemma’s room?”. “Lou, you weren’t doing too good and you came here” Anne spoke up from where she was sitting on the couch, “but you’re okay now”. “We need to have a talk, Pup” Gemma said, “come sit with me”. Louis didn’t understand what had happened to him, or why everyone’s emotions were running high. The omega listened to the blonde alpha, sitting in between her and Anne on one couch, the triplets going to sit on the one across from them.

“Yesterday you almost fully dropped into omega space on your own” the oldest alpha started, “that’s very dangerous for an omega”. Louis sucked in a breath as his eyes widened. He knew it was bad for his body and mind for that to happen without an Alpha around to take care of you. “You were at school when it happened” Marcel added, anxiety filled and scared, twiddling with his fingers, “I was stupid and let you drive home. Fuck, bunny, I’m so sorry. I should have taken care of you myself, but I sent you home for Harry to help you”. Louis could see that Marcel was destroyed by his own actions, it was tearing the younger alpha apart inside. “We don’t know if you went straight here or if you went home. Marcel had texted me telling me what was going on, but I didn’t see the text until Edward got home and saw you weren’t there.” the middle triplet admitted, “Marcel had gotten a text from me saying you got home safely, but I never sent one”. Louis’ eyebrows knitted together, trying to take everything in.

Edward was the next to speak, his eyes on the ground in front of him, ashamed he let his omega get to that point. “Princess, I’m so sorry. I should have kicked her out the moment we walked into our home after your football tournament.” he said, pain evident in his shaky voice, “I shouldn’t have made you feel uncomfortable in your own home”. “Baby, I’m sorry I made you upset, I didn’t realize that being nice to Amelia was hurting you this badly. I was too blind to realize it. I promise I don’t want her” Harry felt sick knowing he had hurt his mate like that, “I’ll only ever want you. You picked up the pieces when she cheated, you saved Marcel and I from heartbreak. I want to give you the world. I’ll do anything for you, baby. Anything.”.

Louis was overwhelmed, letting tears fall upon his cheeks. “I just want her gone. I don’t want to ever see her again”. Edward immediately picked his omega up, sitting back down on the couch with Louis straddling him. “She’ll be gone. Once we get home, we’ll make her leave. We’ll do anything you want to make you happy. Let us make it up to you. And I swear, this will never happen again. It shouldn’t have even happened in the first place”.

Louis had convinced Gemma that he was okay and wanted to go home. He wanted to kick Amelia out himself, and that’s exactly what the triplets were going to let him do. “Pup, if you ever need to get away, I’m here for you” the blonde alpha promised. She would always protect the small omega, even if she had to protect him from her brothers. Gemma knew that Louis had a very rough childhood, with no good Alpha figures to look out for him, and as the lead alpha in the Styles family, she’d do anything to protect him.

“I know Gemma, thank you for everything” Louis was immensely grateful for the eldest alpha, knowing she potentially saved his life yesterday. He ignored the odd look the alpha gave him after they hugged, brushing it off as her not expecting to be thanked. The 4 mates then split off into their own vehicles, following one another home. The whole drive home, Louis had some time to think. He was so angry with his alphas for being stupid and not thinking about his feelings, but he knew they never meant to harm him. His emotions had been running high lately, constantly fighting with Marcel, and then coming home to Amelia back. He wanted to scream, cry, throw up and more. But he understood why the younger two alphas had fallen back into Amelia’s hands. 

Growing up, Harry and Marcel had always planned on naming their first daughter Darcy. When they found out Amelia was pregnant, they had both tried to convince the omega to use that name. The omega had always hated the name, and hoped that the alphas would just give up on that dream. Marcel, Harry and Amelia had then agreed on Maisie, so when the omega showed up, a young pup in her arms, Marcel realized that his dream was coming true. Even though the pup wasn’t his, the name was, and just hearing Amelia introduce the young baby as Darcy triggered something in the Alpha’s mind. 

When they got back to the house, Louis immediately became angry. His alphas let him walk in first, not wanting to stand in the way of their angry mate. The small omega stomped up the front steps, unlocking the door and throwing it open, slamming it against the wall. The three alphas could feel the anger radiating off the boy. Edward made a mental note to never piss the omega off again, because if looks could kill, everyone within a 5 mile radius would be dead right now. The mates found Amelia in the kitchen, barely noticing the new decor laying around. “You” Louis started through growls, shaking as his anger took over completely, “get out of my fucking house. Take your kid and leave. I’ve had enough of you and your manipulation!”. Amelia didn’t even look at the omega, acting unphased, “Marcie, Hazza, what do you want for lunch?”. “Oh don’t you fucking start with this shit again. You heard me. This is my house, these are my mates, and you are no longer welcome here. So grab Darcy and go.” Louis said, moving closer to other omega. 

At this point, she acknowledged Louis, tutting as she gave him a bored look. “Get out of my face, Pup.” she said in mock authority, “I’m still their wife so they are our mates”. “Oh hell no, I’m giving you 5 minutes to pack your belongings and leave”. Amelia laughed at that, “Come on, Child. Stop trying to play tough. What would your mother say about you throwing a tantrum when things aren’t going your way?” she said with a fake pout, “it’s alright, Edward can keep you, I never liked him anyway. But Harry and Marcel know who their true mate is and always will be”.

“As an omega, you and I are on the same playing field and I have no problem kicking your ass. I’m not a child, and just so you know, you may have been their first, but at least I have enough respect for all three of my Alphas to not cheat on them. So maybe you should write down a couple notes for your next relationship.” he said, rolling up his sleeves, “and, my mother’s dead, and she would tell me to beat your ass. So again, get your shit and leave”.

“You don’t scare me. You’re the size of a toddler an-” before she could continue, Louis grabbed her by the hair, dragging her past the three alphas, to the bottom of the stairs before throwing her out the door. The older omega stumbled on her own feet and fell down the three front steps, landing on the cold, wet snow. “I gave you a chance, Amelia. Now, Harry here is going to bring your child out here and you will leave. The next time you show up at my home, or try and get in contact with any of my mates, I will press charges for harassment.”

Amelia sniffled as she felt the pain from her landing run through her, tears forming in her eyes. The distressed omega on the ground should have made Marcel uncomfortable, but he knew Louis had given her plenty of time to leave. His only concern now was the younger omega and his anger, knowing how easily he could go back into omega space due to the high emotions running through him. 

The older omega stayed in the driveway, shivering without a coat on as Harry returned, carrying Darcy in her carrier, walking towards Amelia’s vehicle. “This was your last chance, Lia. I don’t want to see you near my house or my mates ever again. We’re done. Nothing you could do would fix the relationship you ruined from the beginning. I’m not going to be made a fool again. We’ve moved on, you should too”. He got Darcy settled in the car before walking back towards the house, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist. The alpha would do everything he could to fix his relationship with his omega. He knew this was his last chance with Louis and he would do everything to prove his worth again. “Let’s get you inside, Baby. We’ve obviously got a lot to discuss, yeah?”. Louis felt mentally and physically exhausted when he watched Amelia’s car pull out of the driveway. “Let me just get a shower first, I just need a few minutes to calm down” he said as he turned on his heel, pushing Harry’s arm away from himself as he climbed up the stairs, walking towards his room.

As he walked by the open nursery, Louis couldn’t help but feel a twang of pain course through him. A feeling of want filled the omega as he stripped out of his clothes in the bathroom, throwing his clothing into the hamper. He watched the way his reflection looked back at him, wishing he could give the brothers what they deeply wanted. He turned on the shower, letting the water reach a comfortable temperature before he stepped inside. As the water rushed over him, he finally allowed himself to break down as he slid down the shower wall, landing on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he let out the first heartbreaking sob. He was filled with conflicting emotions. He was happy Amelia was gone, but he felt like Harry and Marcel were mad at him for it. He regretted it. Maybe he could have learned to be okay with them loving another omega. Maybe he could have raised her baby. Maybe he could have made everyone happy by staying quiet, but of course he had to be dramatic.

His mother would be so disappointed in him for what he did. His mother would have told him to be quiet. Good omegas never go against their alphas. She would tell him that he was obviously not doing a good job taking care of his mates, so they had to be fulfilled by another. He could hear the voices of his old friends, telling him he was a horrible, no good omega. They’d tell him that he’d only make it as a prostitute. They believed that omegas should be seen but not heard. That omegas are supposed to keep a clean house, take care of their alpha’s children, and service their mates. But here Louis was, fighting and getting mad at his alphas, kicking their original mate out, and letting them get attacked due to his own decisions. If anyone hated him, he knew that he hated himself the most.

After 10 minutes of his crying being drowned out by the shower, he shakily got back on his feet, turning the tap off before stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. He opened the bathroom door, dripping water across the floor as he walked into the closet to find clothes to wear. Once he was dressed in sweatpants and a shirt, he walked back out, finding the triplets on the bed, a laptop sat on Edward’s lap in the middle. “Come here, Pup. We’ve got some things we need to talk about” the eldest said with a smile, patting the bed beside him. 

The three alphas had heard his cries, and it broke them. The three of them decided they needed a change. The omega crawled over Harry to sit beside Edward, becoming confused at what they had pulled up on the screen. “We need a fresh start, bunny… and we figured one of the first things we should do is to buy a new house. That way you won’t have to walk around and be reminded that this was a home we had bought with another omega.” Marcel said softly, “and we figured, maybe we should live closer to Gemma and our Mum. Sure it will take a bit longer to get to school and for Edward to get to the hospital, but these places would be worth it”. “Look at this one, baby. It’s got a lot of land out back. We could set up a fire pit, maybe even get a pool! And it backs onto a forest” Harry said excitedly, “and there are 4 bedrooms for when we have pups”. “We played in the forest a lot as young pups, it would be great for ours in the future” Edward added. 

“I’ll also be a lot closer to the cafe” Louis said as he clicked on the next picture of the house, seeing the large kitchen, “your Mum fired Ameiia, so I wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore… I’d be working more”. “You don’t have to work, Princess. We can take care of you…. We want to take care of you” Harry fired back, rubbing the omega’s thigh. “I never wanted to be a stay at home omega. That’s just not who I am. I want to make something of myself. I want to contribute financially”.

“We’ll support you with anything you want to do, bunny. And I promise you this, you will never have to wonder your worth” Edward let him know, “just give us a chance to make this right. Give us a chance to start all over again. You deserve the world and that’s exactly what we’re going to do”.


	22. Come on Sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter of Teacher's Pet! I am so thankful for all of the support I've received over the last few months. Without all of you, I wouldn't be where I am! 
> 
> There WILL be a sequel to Teacher's Pet titled Teacher's Mate. Teacher's Mate is going to be a lot more mature, with a lot of fully written out smut scenes. The way I end Teacher's Pet will be a fulfilling ending (I hope) for those of you who are uncomfortable with a lot of smut. 
> 
> I will be posting the final chapter of Teacher's Pet as soon as I am able to post the first chapter of Teacher's Mate, that way you can go straight into the sequel if you please.
> 
> I love you all so much!  
> -Abi <3

“Come back to bed, Pup” Edward called out. Everyone needed to be asleep hours ago, but the four mates had taken the time to actually talk everything out, much to Louis’ relief. Marcel told his mates how Amelia had approached him at school the week before. She was in tears and obviously distraught, crying about how she had nowhere to go. She had no money, no family to turn to and Nick had just kicked her and the baby out. She had begged and begged Marcel, the alpha not wanting to make a decision without consulting his mates, so he told her he had to think about it. When she was kicked out by the triplets, they had closed out her joint bank accounts with them and got new ones. She had come in Friday, her nose bright red, more tears present. She had been sleeping in her car the last few days and her heater had broken, leaving them to bear the frigid temperatures the night before. The youngest triplet couldn’t turn her away now, knowing the young pup could get really sick without heat, so he brought her home.

With his mates gone for that weekend, Marcel had tried to figure out how to help Amelia. He knew it was a bad idea to bring her into their home without the consent of his omega, but he also knew that giving her money would be worse, so he decided to wait it out. He didn’t want to call or text his brothers about this, knowing that Louis’ game was really important and he didn’t need any added distractions. When his mates returned a day early, Marcel hadn’t prepared what he was going to tell them. The moment they walked in the house, Marcel realized that maybe he should have given them a heads up, but it was too late at that point. Marcel still felt sick about the look on his omega’s face. He could feel the smaller boy’s heart shatter, and for that, the alpha would forever try to make up for it.

Harry regretted his actions. He hadn’t realized that Amelia was manipulating him with a pup. He had wanted his own pup since he was in highschool, but Amelia said it was never the right time. She would come up with an excuse every time. ‘We don’t have a big enough vehicle’ she said, so Harry and Marcel both bought suv’s. ‘We don’t have room for a baby’, so Harry and Marcel bought them a 3 bedroom house with a big backyard. ‘I don’t want to be a stay at home mum’, so Harry quit his full-time job, playing guitar for a band. Marcel quit his job at the local university and applied at the highschool a few blocks away from the house so he could be home more. Their monthly income took a large hit for Amelia to decide she didn’t want a pup after all. She had finally stopped with the excuses and told them she didn’t want a kid, 2 weeks before they found out she was pregnant.

After everything they did to have a pup, they were so excited to finally be fathers. They paid a lot of money to get the best medical care they could afford for Amelia and their pup. But for months, Edward told the younger two alphas that she smelt off. She didn’t smell like the triplets, the scent was familiar but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Harry and Marcel wouldn’t listen, they were too busy preparing for their bundle of joy’s arrivement. The younger alphas, over the months leading up to the pup’s birth, had continued to try and convince their omega to name their pup Darcy. Amelia was adamant that she would be naming the pup, Maisie.

When they found out their pregnant mate had cheated on them, Harry and Marcel were destroyed. They had given up everything to make their wife happy, but it wasn’t enough if she had been cheating from the state. The younger triplets couldn’t explain away the odd scent, and whenever she smelt like another alpha over the years. Their future they had planned, no longer had her in it. Then Louis came and fixed them, putting them back on their feet to be loved again. It’s not easy moving on from your mate. The bond would never be broken, but they would eventually move on.

Louis found himself in the middle of the bed, laying on top of the eldest alpha’s bare chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Harry and Marcel had taken position to the sides, both on their sides facing their omega. “You’ve gotta go to sleep, Pup. I know you and Marcel missed school today, but you have to go back in the morning”. “I know, but I just missed this,” he said with a somber tone, “I missed not fighting with the three of you. I missed the peace”. “I’m sorry that all you’ve been around lately is fighting, Bunny” Marcel replied, running his thumb across the smaller boy’s cheek, “I promise we’ll be better mates”. “I know you will,” The omega said with a tired smile, letting each of the triplet’s place a kiss to his lips before he succumbed to his tired mind.

The morning was a rush, the tired omega being ushered out the door, a cup of steaming tea between his hands. “Marcie, I don’t wanna go” he whimpered. The omega was well beyond exhausted, the last few weeks had really taken a toll on him. “I know baby, but we can’t have you being tardy all the time. We need to make sure your attendance is good enough for universities. Some of them look at your lates and absences” the alpha explained, “the uni I used to work for was that way, hun.”. Louis buckled himself into his seat, sipping on his tea as Marcel started the car. “You forgot the sugar,” the omega said with a pout, “it’s just hot leaf water now”. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ve got some sugar packets in my desk if you can wait until we get to school”.

As soon as they arrived at the school, Principal Samuels was waiting for them inside of Marcel’s classroom. “Mr. Styles, we need to have a chat” the alpha said, looking at Louis, the omega squirming under his harsh stare, “Tomlinson, you’re excused”. “Actually, Mr. Samuels, I’d prefer my omega stay with me right now. What’s going on?”. Louis was ushered to the beanbag chair in the corner behind Marcel’s desk, the alpha handing his sweet boy 2 packets of sugar from the top right drawer of his desk. The two Alphas stood by the closed classroom door, their hush voices too low for the omega to hear. 

“I was informed by a colleague of yours, that you and Mr. Tomlinson began your physical relationship prior to his 18th birthday. As you already know, Mr. Styles, that is against school board policy and that may affect your employment. I will be launching an investigation, but as a friend, I would advise you to start looking for alternate employment for the next school year”. The alpha couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously? The only Styles that Louis was involved with before he turned 18 was my older brother Edward. I know the legalities of this kind of relationship, I wouldn’t throw my career away because I couldn’t wait a few months. Liam and Niall can both confirm this is the truth”. 

The principle rubbed at his temples, “I was given photographic evidence, Marcel”. That made the other alpha straighten up, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, “I’d like to see those photos, please”. Marcel had a feeling he knew exactly who this concerned colleague was, just wishing this nightmare would end. Mr Samuels pulled 4 photographs out of his suit jacket pocket, handing it to the other alpha. Marcel took a look at the pictures before he shook his head, turning to his mate. “Bunny, come here please. Mr. Samuels needs your help with something”. The omega walked up to the two, confused, his alpha just handing over the photos, “Pup, can you tell Mr Samuels which of your mates are in these photos and when they were taken?”. “Ummm, so this one is Edward. This was taken at the hospital on his lunch break. I think this was taken in November” the omega said, looking at the first one, “Edward’s in his scrubs, so it’s obviously him.”. “What about this one?” the principal asked, pointing at the 2nd photo, one with Louis and Harry sitting in Marcel’s classroom, looking all cuddly together. “That’s Harry, you can tell because he’s the only one with those three freckles by his eye, I have the same ones, see?”. “These two were taken after Louis’ 18th birthday, while we were out with my family Christmas day, you can see his fresh mating marks across his neck. Now, Mr Samuels, I know you won’t tell me who this colleague was… but my ex-mate cheated on my brothers and I with Mr Grimshaw, and the two of them had been causing issues ever since. I’ve already decided to try and get my previous job back at the university after this school year is finished. I’m tired of the harassment and my omega doesn’t deserve the treatment he’s been getting from that alpha.”.

“I’m so sorry Marcel” the principal was shocked that Nick would go out of his way to continue to harass a fellow teacher over personal hatred. “I won’t be opening a case, I will be discussing Mr Grimshaw’s future here as I won’t tolerate my staff filing force reports. I can see that your omega is in great hands”. “I’m just glad we could resolve this. If you don’t mind, I need to get some of my planning done before my students come in for my first period calculus class and I need to make sure my omega has something to eat”. Mr Samuels said his goodbyes, making sure to apologize yet again for coming to the alpha with false accusations.

Marcel still had a good 30 minutes to work on his planning for his first class, knowing he should have done it the night prior but didn’t have the time. Louis was awfully cuddly, straddling his alpha in the big chair, chest against chest as he ate the banana Marcel had given him. Louis was typically extra lovey in the morning, but had become even more clingy since everything with Amelia. The omegas eyes were closed, tiredly munching on the fruit. It wasn’t the easiest way for the teacher to plan the lesson, but he knew the physical attention was one thing Louis had been adamant about when it came to fixing their relationship. “I’m sorry you almost lost your job because of me” the omega finally said as he tossed the banana peel into the garbage can behind Marcel’s back. “Baby, we did nothing wrong. Nick and Amelia just need to worry about themselves. We’re okay and I’m not going to lose my job. You don’t need to worry about me, Pup, I can take care of myself” the alpha promised, placing a kiss to his omega’s head.

Marcel’s first class was an advanced calculus class for the freshmen. As the students started to file in, they all cooed as they saw their teacher with his mate. These students hadn’t presented yet, but Marcel expected more than half of them to present as omegas, so he didn’t mind them seeing Louis like this in his arms. “Alpha, can I stay with you for the day? I’m not feeling too good, I need to be with you”. Marcel agreed, already suspecting that his mate may have been feeling off. The alpha wasn’t the doctor in the family, but he knew that the omega would probably be like this after all the trauma he went through lately. 

As an alpha, he was strong enough to be able to hold his mate on his hip while he taught the young class, knowing Louis wouldn’t let him go even if he tried. He was halfway through his lesson when he could hear the soft snores coming from his omega. He turned to his class, apologizing for having to stop, before he laid his mate down on the big bean bag chair, covering the small boy with a blanket. “He hasn’t been feeling good lately, so let’s keep the talking to a minimum so he can get some rest, yeah?”.

Louis slept soundly, even sleeping through his second period class, only waking up when Marcel shook him awake. “Come on sweetie, I need you to wake up to get some food into you” the alpha said sweetly, a phone against his ear as Louis’ eyes opened slightly. “Hey Ed, thanks for picking up, I know you’re on lunch but could you come to the school and check on Lou?” the alpha spoke into the phone when his eldest brother had picked up. “What happened to Louis?” the alpha on the phone asked nervously, already rushing to pack his lunch up and head out to his car. “He slept through two classes and most of lunch. I think he’s running a fever. I just want you to check him out please. I don’t care if he sleeps through his math test, I’m just a bit worried and don’t know what to do”. 

The omega must have fallen asleep before Marcel had finished the call because he was awoken again to two of his alphas kneeling in front of him. “Hey Pup” the eldest smiled, the back of his hand against the omega’s sweaty forehead, “hmm, you’ve got a bit of a temperature”. Edward took his temperature, it being a little higher than normal, but the alpha didn’t seem too concerned. “Has he eaten today?” Marcel nodded in response, “yeah I made him eat a banana for breakfast. He fought me on it a little bit, but he ended up eating the full thing. And he drank his tea.”. Edward tutted his tongue, shaking his head, “Princess, I need you to drink this” he said, pulling a meal replacement drink out of his work bag. He typically carried one for himself if he didn’t have time to take lunch.

“Is he going to be okay?” Marcel asked nervously, eyeing his omega. “Yeah, he’s going to be alright. I think it’s just his body trying to recover from the last few days. Just let him sleep if he needs it. I’ll check on him when I get home. If his fever gets worse, then I’ll have to give him some meds. But for now he just needs to rest.” Edward knew his little omega would be okay, but it was a lot for his small body to handle without enough sleep. “Haz isn’t home right now, I think he had to run some errands with Mum, so I’ll just keep him here to keep a close eye on him”.

Marcel found himself in the same position as before, the sleepy omega in his lap, trying to sip at the chocolate flavoured shake. Louis’ class had finally started filing into the room, taking seats at their respective desks. The omega’s head was back in Marcel’s neck, breathing in his alphas scent. He could hear when Ashton and Luke had walked into class, and this time Marcel heard what they had mumbled. “That’s disgusting, why does he have to act like such a whore all the time?” Luke said, chuckling as he let his mate walk ahead of him. “Like we get it, he’s fucking the teacher and his two brothers. He doesn’t have to climb our teacher like this in the open for fucks sake” Ashton continued, making his way to the last row. 

Marcel’s low growl quieted the class real quick, the alpha could sense his omega’s discomfort. “Luke, Ashton, can you two come back up here to hand out the tests for me?” The alpha wanted to rip the two boys’ heads off. After Louis finally told his alphas he was having trouble with his 4 ex-best friends, Marcel had made it his mission to get angry with those students. The two young men walked up to the desk, not expecting the angry, pointed look their teacher was giving them. He held the pile of tests in one hand, not giving it to the two boy’s. “I would like you two boys to stay after class. We have a long overdue talk awaiting us”. “Yes sir”.

After class, Louis was wide awake, sitting on Marcel’s chair alone as his mate sat on the corner of his desk. Luke and Ashton were sitting in two desks in front of the angry alpha. He had his arms crossed, staring at the two infront of him. The four sat quietly, the oldest alpha waiting on someone. 5 minutes of silence later, there was a sharp knock on the door. Liam didn’t wait to be answered, walking in with a confused Michael and Calum. “You two sit down beside Luke and Ashton” Liam ordered. As soon as Marcel had texted his friend about Louis being teased relentlessly the last few months by the four students, Liam promised he’d bring the other two into a meeting. 

Liam leaned against the board, standing just behind Louis’ chair. “So I think you four are smart enough to figure out why you’re in here.” Marcel started, “I don’t know what your problem is with my omega, but he’s not yours to be concerned with. It shouldn’t matter how I choose to take care of him. He’s been sick the last few days and his body couldn’t handle it without sleep. I’m not going to make him sleep in the bean bag chair, or at his desk when he needs his alpha”. “Luke and Michael, you are both alphas. We understand you grew up in beta/alpha households, but as alphas, you still need to take care of your mates. If Ashton or Calum weren’t feeling good, you’d be doing the same thing” Liam added. 

Louis squirmed a bit in his seat as his 4 ex best friends looked over at him, Luke gritting his teeth. “This will be the first and only time we have this discussion. If you even look at my omega wrong, I will get you suspended. You could be expelled right now for how you’ve treated my omega, but he begged me to just talk to you. This isn’t a fun teenager thing, not when it’s hurting my mate. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Marcel’s tone was harsh as he straightened up, “you will not make your comments anymore. You will not shove my omega against lockers for fun. This is it. You are all almost 18 now, start acting like adults”. “Get out of here, we’re done” Liam said, pushing off from the board to lead the 4 boys out. 

“Let’s get going, baby. I want to get you home so we can cuddle, would you like that my sweet boy?” Marcel’s attitude switched real quick, picking his omega up, carrying him on his hip. As they walked down the hallway to the teacher’s parking lot, they walked past Nick’s class. The classroom door was open as the teacher walked into the hallway, two cardboard boxes in his arms. In that moment, Marcel realized Nick may be gone for good after losing his job. No one is allowed to fuck with his mates and get away with it.


	23. Teacher's Mate

The cold months had passed by quickly, the triplets and Louis had just finished moving a few days ago. This felt like the new start the mates had needed. The omega looked around their new home, some unpacked boxes scattered around the mostly empty rooms. This home was in the same neighbourhood as Gemma and Anne’s houses. The omega already felt at home. This was the house he had decided on. He wanted to be close to the triplet’s family and the cafe. The drive to the school and the hospital were over 30 minutes long, but the mates had found it to be worth the drive. 

The triplets had celebrated their birthday with a trip to London, they had done some touristy things as well as had a spa day with Louis. School had been better since the day that Nick had been fired. Luke, Calum, Ashton and Michael hadn’t cornered Louis since then, barely looking at the omega. Marcel had become more protective over his mate, and would threaten to have any student expelled if they caused any issues with Louis. The omega loved how protective the three triplets had become, but he sometimes felt like they were suffocating him. It was something the four mates had been working on a lot lately. 

The home they chose had 4 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, a large kitchen and formal dining room as well as a large living room. The backyard backed onto a forest which was one of the requirements from all three of the alphas. Louis didn’t know how to explain it, but this was the first place he had lived where he finally felt at home. This was the first place he had actually chosen. This wasn’t a place another omega had picked out, and he felt safe and at home for the first time in his life.

Work had become a lot easier, and he was happy there. Amelia had been fired the day she was kicked out. The new cook was really nice to the omega and had apologized everytime he had accidentally messed up an order. Edward had made Louis’ work schedule so that either his mum or Gemma would be there whenever his mate was working. It made the alpha feel better when he was stuck at work and couldn’t find out how his mate was doing. 

Ever since Louis had fallen into omega space accidentally, the triplets had decided on working on that with their mate. They’ve been helping their small boy feel okay and safe in omega space, so they’ve purposely been helping their mate get into that space safely. This had helped strengthen their trust and their relationship in whole. Their relationship was mending, all four of them were making this work. Harry and Marcel had long been forgiven by Louis and Edward. They hadn’t heard from Amelia in months, and everything was finally good again.

“Pup, I’ve gotta get going” one of his alphas called from the front door. Louis smiled brightly when he saw his mate dressed in a more business casual outfit. The eldest alpha had been promoted. He still worked in the ER, but he was in charge this time. He still worked with patients, but his focus was on those who were actually in a life or death situation. Zayn had taken Edward’s position when he was promoted, the alpha still worked with everyone who came into the emergency room, even if it was for something small. “Have a good day at work, Alpha” the omega said proudly, “you’re such a handsome doctor. If I was some old, single omega I’d be flirting with you your whole shift”. The alpha let out a chuckle with that, “if it was you, I’d totally flirt back. But no one gets my attention besides my precious little boy” the nearly 30 year old purred, placing a kiss to his mate’s lips. “Mum invited us for dinner tonight, I’ll hopefully be home on time if something doesn’t come up. I love you baby, I’ll see you later”. 

As the alpha and omega said their goodbyes, the youngest alpha came out of the kitchen, two travel mugs in his hand. Plain black coffee for the alpha and a tea with 2 sugar for the omega. “I remember the sugar this time” the alpha promised as he passed the omega his drink, “let’s get going”. Louis wasn’t typically a morning person, but he loved his long car ride with the youngest alpha. That was a time that wasn’t rushed between the two. They would talk about everything that was going on in their lives at the time. This is where Louis felt comfortable talking about his feelings. Whatever was said in the car, stayed in the car unless Louis wanted to bring it up to his other alphas.

“Have you decided which university you want to go to yet?” the alpha asked as they backed out of the driveway, the sun starting to come up now. As the season progressed, the sun started coming up earlier and earlier. “I think I’m going to go to Oakwood Uni” the omega said, beaming with pride, “they were the first university who contacted me to play for them, and you would be working there”. Marcel had decided that he wanted to go back to working at the university, and had already been hired for the new school year. His omega had been so supportive of that change, and it felt good to get back in contact with his old boss. “If you went to Oakwood, you’d need to take my first year english course”. The alpha had taken back his position as the head of the english department, he’d have 3 professors working below him, but he was in charge of the first year students as well as multiple other courses. “Well I wouldn’t have to worry about failing that class, I’m sure I could do some extracurriculars to make sure I have a passing grade” the omega said with a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows. “Maybe I should fail you in math for the lewd comment” his alpha joked back, his hand on the omega’s thigh as he drove.

Spring was one of Louis’ favourite seasons. He loved watching the flowers as they began to bloom. Spring was always so much better than winter in his eyes, he absolutely hated the snow. The snow and cold weather were long gone, and the omega was finally able to wear skirts and cute tops again if he wanted to. His outfit for the day was a pair of light wash denim shorts and a pale lavender crop top, white vans on his small feet. The alphas couldn’t find their omega any cuter than they did, they loved the way he dressed. Some male omegas hated the idea of dressing in more typical girly fashion, but Louis loved the way he felt when wearing skirts and crop tops.

Liam’s english class was pretty boring, the students were catching up on their missed reading from the week before. In Niall’s class, Louis messed around with the keyboard. Most of their class was also in the school band and had a competition that day, so Harry had come in for the day to cover Niall’s class. The alpha and omega sat together at the keyboard, the other 2 students were playing on their phones and chatting. “How was Liam’s class today, baby?” the alpha asked sweetly, his large palm resting on his omega’s thigh as he used his right hand to play the keyboard.”It was a little boring, he had us read 3 chapters from the book he assigned us. I’m not excited for Marcel’s class. As his omega, I find it a little rude that he makes the class do so many tests.” the omega wined. “Oh is being your teacher’s mate all you imagined?” the alpha teased, “I’m sure if you talk him into knotting you, he will pass you on the next quiz”. The alphas tone was low, the other students in the class not hearing. “You and your brothers are freaks. You just love knotting me, having me attached to you for hours on end. Sick fucks” the omega jokingly said back, punching his alpha’s arm.

Louis loved his travel mug, hours later and his tea is still hot. The bitter taste made Louis spit his sip back out, “Fuck, that’s gross” the omega complained, “I think Marcel accidentally oversteeped my tea”. The burning sensation made the small boy uncomfortable as he walked to the sink in the back of the classroom, dumping his tea down the drain. “I’ve got some coffee if you want some of that?” the alpha offered. “I’d rather not drink hot, bean dirt water. I’ll just get tea from the bakery on my lunch”. 

Within 15 minutes, Louis found himself bent over the trash can, puking up his breakfast from this morning. Harry rubbed his back, whispering kind words to the omega to keep him from crying, as Louis continued to puke, Harry turned to look at the two betas across the room. “Can you go get Mr. Styles for me?” he asked them, becoming increasingly concerned. When Louis thought he was done, the alpha helped him sit on the floor, the omega resting his forehead on the painted brick, trying to cool himself down.

Marcel ran down the hallway to the music room, panting as he pushed the door open. “What happened?” he asked in a panic as he looked down at his mate. Louis had tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed, nausea taking over. “Baby, it’s okay. You’ve just a bit of an upset tummy” the youngest alpha said as he shushed Louis, not wanting the omega to work himself up again and continue puking. As the two alphas tried to calm him down, the omega started feeling pain. “It hurts” he whined, tears flowing more steadily. Before they could say something, they could see that their omega was struggling to breathe. The two alphas both knew that Edward would want them to rush Louis in.

Harry scooped Louis up, running down the hall, Marcel hot on his tail. The teacher didn’t care if he got in trouble for leaving and not finding someone to cover, his mate needed medical attention and that was the most important thing right now. Harry and Louis got into the back seat, Marcel was driving. They probably broke at least 10 traffic laws as they sped through the streets towards the hospital. Louis was getting worse, his little gasps for air had the two alphas on edge. Harry and Marcel were both in tears. They had no idea what was going on, or how to help. Their slight medical knowledge was gone, they could barely think as their bodies were running on autopilot. 

Marcel barely had the car in park when Harry exited the vehicle. Marcel had pulled up to the emergency room entrance, leaving his car parked out front as the two alphas ran inside. “Need Edward now!” one shouted as the other shouted down the hall to Zayn. “Zayn it’s Louis! Help!” he cried. The pink haired alpha immediately brought them into a room, laying Louis down on the bed. His breathing was laboured, the pain getting more intense. Edward was rushed into the room by a nurse, panic written across his face. “Pup what happened?” he asked hurriedly as he moved closer to his mate. “He was in class with me when he first started puking” Harry said, “it came out of nowhere. Then he said it hurt and now he’s struggling to breathe!”. “Edward you need to help him!”. 

“Is he allergic to anything? Maybe it’s an allergic reaction?” Zayn asked, trying to check his heart rate, finding it too low for his liking. “He’s not allergic to anything” Edward responded, trying to figure out what was wrong with Louis. “His heart rate is low, Edward”. “What did he eat today?” Zayn asked the younger two brothers. “He had a banana, some eggs and toast” Harry said. “Oh and he had tea with sugar” Marcel added, “I remembered to put sugar in before we left this morning”. That caught Edward’s attention. “We don’t have any sugar cubes” he said, confused. “No it was normal sugar, in the pink and blue jar, I found it in one of the moving boxes”. 

“Our sugar is in a white jar” Harry pointed out, “but it’s been empty for a couple weeks”. “Well then where did this sugar come from?”. “The tea” Edward said, “did he drink the tea?”. “He took a sip. Marcel oversteeped it so he spit it out”. “Bitter, did it taste bitter?” Edward was starting to piece everything together. “Yeah he said it was bitter and that it burned. He started puking 5 minutes later, why what’s wrong?”. “I didn’t over steep the tea, I literally set a timer” the youngest triplet explained.

Edward was caught off guard by Louis starting to convulse. Convulsions, low blood pressure, puking, pain, bitter taste. Edward turned his mate on his side, checking the time on the wall. There’s not much he could do for his mate, holding him down would hurt him. “That fucking bitch” Edward growled, “Zayn I need atropine right now! She fucking poisoned him!”. Wolfsbane. The blue and pink canister must have had powdered wolfsbane mixed in with the sugar. Amelia would have known that the only person who adds sugar to their tea or coffee was the other omega. She probably had expected Louis to use the sugar months ago, but Marcel had been the one to make his morning tea, continuing to forget to add sugar to it. 

The other alpha grabbed a vile. They hardly used this medication. Wolfsbane wasn’t as common anymore. It was an extremely poisonous plant and could completely shut down all of your organs within an hour, they were running out of time. It may be too late now, but neither doctor would mention that out loud. Edward was the one to give his mate the medication, hoping the boy hadn’t ingested a lot of the poison, or that his time hadn’t run out. There had been 0.1% of people poisoned with wolfsbane to survive with the medicine, everyone else had their organs give out on them one by one. All they could do now was wait. 

Edward slumped against the wall, his knees up against his chest as he cried silently. Zayn stood by the door, wanting to give the mates some privacy, but knowing Edward may need him. The pink haired alpha said his goodbyes to Louis silently. Harry and Marcel each had one of Louis’ hands in his own as the omega laid still, his eyes closed. No one knew what to do or say. Rage and sadness filled the air, tears staining Louis’s alphas faces. Edward calmed down a bit when he checked on Louis, his breathing beginning to even out, his heart rate becoming normal again. “Is he going to be okay, Ed?” Marcel asked quietly, not knowing if he wanted the truth or not. “I don’t know, Marcie, I don’t know”.

They waited 2 hours before their mate opened his eyes, confusion evident on his face? “Where am I?” he asked confused, seeing tears on his mate’s faces. “You’re at the hospital, Pup” Edward said, his voice cracking, realizing Louis was going to be okay. Louis began to panic, sitting up quickly, one hand on his stomach, the other holding himself up, “is my baby okay?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially the end of Teacher's Pet! I couldn't be more thankful for all of your support since I started this fic! All of your comments have kept me interested in writing this fic. There will be a sequel titled Teacher's Mate. The first chapter is already up on this account.


End file.
